Code Geass: Lost in the Code
by Vumanchu
Summary: Life has a way with changing ones perspective, whether good or bad, everyone has to live with the consequences. His consequences had led him to where he is right now, in a prestigious academy with diehard fanatics and a ghetto filled with dissidents. Whatever he chooses now, at least he will choose freely...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Idle King**

August 15 2017 a.t.b

Ashford Academy, Area Eleven

A little backstory seems to be in order. August 10, 2010. The Holy Britannia Empire declared war upon Japan, despite its neutrality. Now Britannia looms to be the dominant superpower of the world because of the Humanoid Autonomous Armoured Knight, better known as the Knightmare Frame. Japan was stripped of its freedoms, its rights, its name, and its resource, Sakuradite. With free access to this bright pink material, the Britannia war machine has essentially unlimited power.

The other superpowers, the United Republic of Europia and the Chinese Federation, are little better than Britannia Itself. The lowest classes are trampled upon and abused until they can't be used no more. They're only numbers after all and easily replaceable because some bastard decided that Social-Darwinism works and should be applied in a supranational level. Highly capitalistic and highly consumeristic, what do the people do about this? The royalty and nobility fight amongst themselves and the lower classes are too apathetic to anything.

Why am I not surprised?

Even back at home, things had always been crazy. Unlikely elected officials. Trade Wars ramping up. Entering into the first stages of another Cold War. Lower class apathetic, too busy with their own problems. The rich and powerful doing whatever they can to hold onto their own power. Yet, it is a much more favourable alternative than this place! Yes, these people may be both technologically advanced and primitive. Yes, these people have the best equal opportunities between men and woman. That will not excuse them for what they do to those below them. What, just because of where they're from and who they are, they are lower on the totem poll? I say, Hell No!

"David! Whatcha doing?" cried my more athletic girl buddy, hopping down to take a seat beside me. Can't really hide what I was doing, seeing as I had compiled photographs of blackmail of one Duke Halibut in some _very_ compromising positions. Gwen was staring at the screen, wide-eyed with lust and mouth watering. I shook my head and admitted, "Compiling some blackmail Gwen. Just in case one of the Princess' adventures gets him into trouble."

She chuckled, shaking her head as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Naughty naughty Mister Manson. Sooner or later, you are going to get yourself into trouble yourself and I may just have to arrest you."

I often forget that Gwen Abigail was part of the Britannian Military. Then again, I don't see the point of lying to her and showed her my _side_ project in the meanwhile. She grumbled, "And of course you're doing just that. Are you trying to get yourself arrested or killed?"

"Sorry Gwen but you know how much injustice there is in this world. No fairness anymore. Too much power with no checks and balances to make sure they are held accountable." I said for what seems like the fifth time we went over this. Old habits I guess. I admitted, "Listen. You know how I feel about Britannia, Europe, and the Chinese for that matter. You know that people are suffering out there. I want to try and make a difference. If that means I have to rip and tear through the web to reveal the darkness, I will bring it out kicking and screaming."

The endowed blonde turned to me, shoulder-to-shoulder, eyes narrowed. "Think about your friends okay? If you die, how do you think that'll effect us huh? How do you think that'll look on me?" She leaned her head on my shoulder, whispering, "I know you want to change the world but it never ends well if you chose to do it through fear."

I asked, "Then how would you like me to change the world? Sure everything is okay but there can be so much more we could do. No one thinks about the future because everyone is so focused looking in the past and present."

Gwen shifted back and smiled at me. "Well, you could always join the military and join the ranks. Now that you mentioned it, you always did say you want to be a journalist or one of those war correspondents." She poked my nose and giggled, "You even threatened acts of vigilantism."

I sighed and admitted, "Maybe I'll do just that. Who knows? For now, at least, I'm content living my life and enjoying High School."

My friend leaned in when her phone interrupted us. She picked it up, "Corporal Abigail, reporting."

She immediately stood at attention, eyes wide. "I'll be right there!"

Gwen closed the phone and grimaced, "Sorry, I gotta go. There's a situation at Shinjuku."

I waved her off. "Go. I'll find out using my usual method." I stated, revealing my little quad-rotor swarm She just shook her head, smile on her face, as she ran off. Guess she learned not to keep secrets like last time. Boy, oh boy, did I have a field day. I raced to the roof and launched my drone swarm. I often thanked my luck for establishing a backdoor via the Britannian Military Network. Thank you Gwen.

My swarm headed to Shinjuku at record speed. I hooked up the listening device. "-Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the Empire, I command you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

Oh fuck. Fuckity, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!

I can't do shit. Already, squads were filing into apartments and firing indiscriminately. Anything that moves and that wasn't them, murdered. I couldn't do a thing about it but continue to let the recordings play. No editing. No music. Just the constant chatter of Britannian soldiers breaching and firing. This was a dirty job and they were going to cover it up as an Urban Renewal?

My blood boiled. I felt it. I felt the heat get to me. I felt water from my water bottle hit me but it just evaporated. This…this…

I went back into the backdoor and typed away. Anything. Something. There has to be something I could manipulate. Something I could screw up or take control. I tried to access the soldier's HUD. Blocked. What about the tank's fire controls? Blocked. IFF systems? Blocked. Knightmares? Blocked! Everything fucking blocked and I can't do shit about it!

I let the drones go on autopilot, allowing them to stay up for three hours before Returning-To-Base. I have to sit down. I…I can't even…

* * *

The battle has long since been over and the damage was done. Britannian propaganda was covering up the incident as a poison gas attack. I could have leaked the recording to the public. I should have done that. Why didn't I do that? I got my answer by my same blonde, uniformed girl-buddy soldier returning to our usual spot at the Academy. She looked worse for ware and definitely needed some comfort. I didn't say anything. I just embraced her.

I was happy that she accepted. "Hey Gwen. Want me to carry you back home?"

She nodded, lifting a leg up. I grabbed hold and hefted her up. Funnily enough, she lives in the same apartment complex as I do. Walking on in, the landlord just saw us and shook his head. "You guys finally gonna do it?" Mack joked, trying to not take a picture of this exact scene. To be honest, it would have been funny. A Britannian soldier getting carried by a masked low-class street punk.

I cracked back, "I would really appreciate it if you did not mention it to the others. It's embarrassing."

Mack rolled his eyes and waved us off, letting me get on going. Didn't really take long for me to get into her room. I made a beeline to her room and stripped her down. Her only dignity I left her were her undergarments. I just took the rest of her uniform to the wash and ran it. I grabbed her armour pieces and began cleaning out the fabric parts. What am I going to do now? Can I be able to launch a rebellion? To fight back against a heavily established system? If I did, would I be able to live with the consequences?

I don't know if I have the courage to carry it out. So much blood on my hands. What about Gwen? Her reputation would be ruined. Shattered. I can't do that to her. It's not right.

But it also isn't right for the Numbers. They have been oppressed and beaten down. No one gives a shit about them and they can't fight. They try it, their lives become that much harder. They can't risk it. Violent uprisings just end in too much blood for my tastes. Guess I'm just not cut out for the task.

There has to be some kind of middle ground. Something that I can exploit and still damage Britannia with.

Money. That's it! Hit them where it really hurts. Fuck up the Holy Britannian Empire's economy. We don't even need to fight if everyone stops working. Output is way down. Companies will feel the pinch. Government will have to step in and they'll have to listen. Ideally, that is. Still plenty of complications on that one. Terrorist activity will always be a problem, especially if they enter a peaceful crowd. Organizing a large disgruntled workforce to suddenly stop working and join in a march has its problems with the courage of the workers. Will they put their family's livelihood at risk if it meant freedom?

Then there's the problem with leadership. I need to give this organization some backbone. Need to give it some strength. I need to be able to coordinate on a world wide scale. Workers of the World unite! Most importantly, I need to send a message. A clear message of my demands. Give the Numbers their dignity back and an equal opportunity. Investigate the corrupt and remove them. Put in more regulation and moderate politically.

What happens if we're fired upon and kill us? Would I be able to keep them together or would the organization break apart and the cycle continues?

I took Gwen's clothing and dried them. Why am I not tired? Why am I so bothered to do this? It isn't my fight. Someone else can do it. Yeah, that's it. Let them organize and take the fall. It's their country and they want their freedom back. I just supply one with the details and done. Clean my hands of all this. What's the worse that can happen? Perhaps it's because I gave him my ideas, he's taking the hits now. If it backfires badly, his family and his own livelihood would be at risk. It has to be me. I can't let anyone take the blows for me.

I folded up the uniform and laid them out neatly on Gwen's desk alongside her equipment. I got her spare Ashford uniform out and laid it out for her too. I set up her alarm to just the way she likes it. I think I have been idle for too long. Perhaps it's time to make a fucking difference.

* * *

August 11, 2017

Apartment Complex

Bacon. That's the smell that touched me first thing in the morning. That beautiful smell of meat. If I wasn't stripped naked, I would have loved to jump out of bed and walk over to the kitchen and get a piece. When was the last time I had bacon for breakfast? I can't even remember anymore. I got myself dressed and marched over to the kitchen. David's here, cooking for me.

"The plates almost ready Gwen. Why don't you take a seat?" he said tiredly, placing the strips of bacon on each plate before serving. French omelette with bacon, English Muffin, and jam. I took a seat and dug in, happy to savour every bit. It was just like how I remembered. There's literally nothing quite like it.

"Glad you like it Gwen. To be honest, I wouldn't blame you. Yesterday's been a rough day." He commented, eating his own big portion. He was right though. Yesterday's been really tough. Civilians were killed by us during the crossfire by jumpy soldiers. Poison gas had been released. Now Clovis had been killed. Downright awful. Had to spend so much time on clean up and helping out the orphaned. It's a straight mess through and through. Guess David saw all that.

I replied, "Yeah. It's downright awful. So many dead and for what? A waste of lives and in the end-"

He was silent for a long while. He was hiding something. Did he see more in his surveillance? He finally spoke, "Gwen. I need you to trust me. What I'm going to do next, it may cause problems for you and the country as a whole."

No…he wouldn't. Instinct took over and I felt myself tense up, ready to take him down. He let out a deep sigh. "Never mind. I probably shouldn't have said that."

I slammed on the table. "You better! If you're planning a rebellion, it is my duty to take you down before more people get hurt! Too many have died already!" I gripped his arm tightly, ready. "So tell me the truth. Are you planning a rebellion?"

I saw him bite his lips. Unsure. I pressed his arm up, his whole chest rising with it. He finally shouted, "Yes! Yes I was!"

Damn it all! Alright. I can trust that he hasn't begun yet so there's still a chance. I pressed up harder, asking, "How would you have started your rebellion?"

He whimpered, "I was going to gather around the disgruntled and the abused and have them stop working altogether and occupy a street. Companies will feel the pinch from the lack of work. Streets will be cluttered with traffic. The intermittent government will negotiate with them to give them more equal and dignified terms. Rinse, wash, repeat if need be."

Oh. That's definitely new. Just in case, I forced a growl and pressed up harder, eliciting a scream from him. I eased off a bit, barking, "You sure? You aren't lying to me, are you?"

He shook his head violently, pleading, "No! No, I'm not lying! Please let me go."

I released him and he cradled his arm and backed off. He looked at me, hurt in his eyes. I stepped towards him but he took five steps back. "I-I-I'll wait for you outside." he stuttered, rushing out the door before I could say a thing. He didn't even finish his plate. I hit the couch, rubbing my temple. Oh God, what have I done? I shouldn't have done that. I got too carried away.

My door creaked open, letting me hear David again. "Gwen? Uhm…I'm sorry for running out like that. Would you still like to walk to school with me?"

David…

I got up and collected my bag. "I would love to David." I said, carefully embracing him. God, I am so~ lucky someone like him exists. If it were someone else…. We stayed in place for a short while, enjoying each other's company. David broke off first, the fear having left his cool eyes.

He began, "Please don't do that again. It really hurts Gwen."

"I'll try not to do it again just as long as you'll try to be truthful to me. My fear is that you'll go down a path that I can't follow and that scares me. I don't want you to be my enemy." I said, holding his hand as tightly as I could.

David gave me confirming nod, saying rather reluctantly, "I…I'll be honest Gwen. I just can't see myself leading a rebellion like this." YES! "I don't think I can handle the blood on my hands."

I couldn't help it. I hugged him and held him there. God, why can't other boys be like him?

* * *

August 18, 2017

Why am I so pathetic?

One word from Gwen and I feel like putty and I give up right there. If I were to lead a mass civil disobedience it would have been over before it even got off the ground! GOD! Why the hell don't I have any backbone?! Just yesterday, I was helping her do some shopping for her friend's birthday! I mean, what's wrong with supplying them more money, that's a practical gift!

…am I just an asshole?

I went back to work on my side project, busily digging into the code. I won't lie, it's still a slow process but it's still progress nonetheless. If all else fails, this will be the great equalizer. Force a change and hope it won't be too late. There's no denying that Britannia will become the sole ruler of the world but it's stagnant and will most likely collapse on its own.

Ultimately, even though I hate the Social-Darwinist policy, the people are rather decent. Only thing that must change is the treatment of the Numbers. Some were advocating such changes but those were few and in between. Boasting that idea would start to change some things. I don't even care if it's a slow process, in the end, the civil rights train won't stop until the end.

"David." stated the familiar voice of the princess.

I turned around to face him. "Yeah Princess. How can I help you?" I asked, curious as to why he wished to talk to me?

He demanded, "**_I order you to stop calling me Princess from now on_**!"

My eyes widened and felt something click…and then immediately click back into place. Did he just try to? _You motherfucking, gold bricking, mind raping, son-of-a-bitch!_ "No, fuck you." I flat out snarled, ready to pounce on the son-of-a-bitch.

Funnily enough, he lost his composure and slam into the wall. I cracked my knuckles. I leaned in close and whispered, "You try to mind rape me again, I will rape you. So try again Lelouch Lamperouge. What can I help you with?"

He coughed and regained composure. "I would like to invite you to the Student Council Penthouse."

I closed my laptop and crossed my arms. "Why should I?"

Lelouch gave a false smile. Oh shit. "We will have to suspend you if you don't join a school group."

I sighed, deducing, "Let me guess, Millicent's orders?"

He nodded, motioning for me to follow along. Across the grounds, Gwen was getting dragged along by Milly. We shared a look. Well…shit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Among these Barren Crags**

How can I describe my situation?

Oh yes. Gwen, Kallen, and myself have been forcibly conscripted into the Student Council because we weren't part of any group. They call it an induction but I can't shake off the feeling that it'll be used by Lelouch to spy on me. You guys must be asking what's the deal between me and the princess right? His attitude aside, I always find him to be too lazy, so little energy to actually enact his brilliant ideas. He finds others to do it for him. Yes, while we don't get to choose who we were born and raised…but that don't make it right to manipulate others to do shit for you. Bastard already got me twice.

I ignored that thought. Tried to just enjoy the party and have some food. In all honesty, the food looked lovely and tastes as it looked. After a while, the usual event happens when I find myself in these types of parties. I got bored. It didn't take much for me to slip away and look through the footage. Looking at it, I can come to several conclusions.

One, Britannian Military supremacy was mitigated by the sudden delivery of Knightmare frames suggests a double-agent within the Britannian military or a really good hacker.

Two, the introduction of a new Knightmare that annihilated all the previous frames with superior speed and physics defying capabilities suggested the first Seventh-Generation of Knightmares. The pilot of such a device seemed to have some characteristics of chivalry and morality if he took the time to save that woman and child.

Three, the commander of the rebels ejected out of an obviously captured Purist frame and immediately beelined to Clovis' Mobile HQ. Managed to convinced the guards to take a hike along with the general staff. Suggested criminal-like powers of blackmail. Meaning that the government had been hiding something particularly nasty and this guy has full possession of it. God damn it, I wanted to do that first!

Shit…alright, moving on…

"Whoa! What's this!?"

I never slammed my screen this fast before! Christ almighty, that scared me! I turned around. Rivalz. I coughed. "Nothing Rivalz. It does not concern you." I said, putting my stuff away, hoping he take the hint. He didn't.

My blue haired friend pressed, quite loudly, "C'mon man! Tell me. How'd you get access to military cameras!" I felt eyes on me, especially three pairs of critical eyes. One from the princess, one from Gwen, and the last from Kallen of all peoples.

I stared down Rivalz for a long while, unnerving him. I wrapped around and whispered, "You saw nothing. You will say nothing. Most importantly, you speak of this to anyone…well…need I explain more?"

That got him scared, bouncing away, laughing, "S-Sorry man. Didn't realize that stuff was sensitive to civilians." He paused for a bit and wondered, "By the way, when did you join the Britannian Military anyways?"

I wanted to slam my head against the nearest wall as hard as I could. I wanted to deck this blue idiot right here, right now. What I actually did was sigh, collapse on a chair, and rub my temple. Thankfully, Gwen came to my rescue. "He's actually in Military Intelligence Rivalz." Or maybe not. "He's been trying to come up with a comprehensive report as to what happened in Shinjuku."

Et tu, Gwendolyn?

I looked up and saw the fire in Lelouch's eyes and, surprisingly, Kallen's as well. I saw everyone else look at me in shock. I stood up and plainly declared, "Seeing as no one here actually wants me, I shall take my leave."

I twirled my fingers towards the door, simply declaring, "So screw you guys, I'm going home."

"Wait!" cried Milly, latching onto my arm, giving me a friendly smile, "Let's not be hasty now. I mean, so what if you're in the military, as long as you're here, we will treat you no less different than anyone else. Promise."

I look over to see everyone encouraging faces, sans Kallen and Lelouch's. Fuck it. I want to piss off the Princess. I relented, "Fine. Alright, you convinced me."

I didn't expect so many questions that followed.

* * *

Well…shit…

A news report flashed that one Suzaku Kururugi had been arrested and charged with regicide. only problem is that I know he didn't do it. I saw that same face be dragged out to an ambulance. I didn't voice my thoughts of course, gotta play the Military Intelligence Agent role that Gwen gave me. Though I really should school my features better 'cause Lelouch called me out, "What's wrong?"

"This ain't right. He didn't do it. Last I saw, the kid's on a stretcher." I admitted, allowing a scowl to form, "Of course the Purist wants to fuck things over."

He queried, "Isn't that a good thing?"

I scoffed, "How is that a good thing? It will only call for further resentment from the Nips and get rid of the Honorary Britannian program which, may I add, is a stupid idea."

"Why is that? Don't you want to have the Elevens out of the military and under your thumb?"

…Whoa…really?

I turned to him. "Listen to me princess. Even I know the consequences of losing the Honorary Britannian program. We lose them, the Empire will fall into the hands of both the Decadent European and the fucking Chinese Communists."

"And what of the Holy Britannian Empire? Are you saying we are the best option?" He asked, probably deciding to ignore the last bit.

I answered in kind, "Fuck no. Even Britannia's fucked up badly. We have the Royal Family that's raping itself so far up its own ass, its a surprise anything gets done. Case-in-point, Emperor Charlie and his Fucked Up Family Circus that's been literally trying to kill each other to become the new Emperor. We have the nobility doing the exact same thing in order to get more power and money. We have unchecked capitalism ran by Zaibatsus, of all things, that do whatever they fucking' want. The only 'good thing' about Britannia is its knightly culture of Chivalry, equal opportunity for all Britannians, and a surprising lack of repression against the lower classes."

Lelouch deadpanned, "What about the propaganda spewed out by the media and all the numbers that are forced to live in ghettos."

I growled, "Don't remind me princess. Of course I feel for those people. By all means, they can fucking express their discontent however the hell they like. That's their business. The problem is the corruption that the Royal Family perpetuates, which means that nothing gets done about it to change a thing. In order for something to change, there has to be an outside force that kicks the Royal Family's ass so hard, their future descendants will be feeling it."

We were separated by Milly, calmly ordering, "Alright you two. I think it's time you two back off and chill. We can come back tomorrow and we can all get to work."

I nodded and left the clubhouse. Gwen was already outside, rubbing the back of her neck. I stopped beside her. "Military Intelligence? That's an oxymoron more than ever" I teased, spotting that blush enter her face.

She replied bashfully, "Better than you sticking your nose in things through less than legal means."

We shared a laugh.

"I suppose…say, I wouldn't happen to get a uniform since I'm in Military Intelligence, do I?"

Gwen shook her head, a smile still present on her face. "Nope!" she stated, walking backwards to face me. Damn. Could have used one of those.

I looked up and saw the news coverage being played on repeat. "This is wrong." I said, staring at the video.

Gwen tilted her head, asking, "Why? We caught the killer, didn't we?"

I shook my head. "No. We didn't. He's just a scape goat. A political pawn to get rid of the Honorary Britannian program."

My friend's eyes widened, leaning to whisper, "Is that what you saw in the footage?"

I nodded affirmatively. I growled, "And those Purists are just using him to using him to push their own agenda and we can't do a fucking thing."

Gwen stated, "No, we can. Like it or not, he's an Honorary Britainnian, as such is entitled to the laws of the Empire. With your evidence, the courts will have to let him go."

I stated, "Video can be altered. You also have to understand that my video is also hearsay. A convincing one but still hearsay and I doubt the Purist will allow him to get a proper lawyer for this if they are pushing their agenda. No, I have to do something about it."

Gwen pushed me to the wall and whispered, "What do you plan on doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I know your concerns and I'm glad you're showing it but trust me on this. The only way he'll ever be free is for a sudden enemy to appear. An enemy unknown that will take the blame and force a reaction."

She growled but still kept her voice hushed, "You're talking about terrorism!"

I retorted, "I'm talking about taking the blame for this act. Get the Royal Family riled up to hunt down this enemy that can strike at every turn and turn their greatest weapons against them. Think about it. Right now, this moment, the atmosphere right now is ripe for change. Change for the better. Britannia can finally be something I can be proud of and change can occur."

"Whoever said change is a good thing? It could make things worse." she pointed and I know she's right. Change is an uncertain thing and definitely something you just can't afford to play with. There's a chance though.

I replied, "Listen Gwen. You know why I hate Britannia. You know why I want things to change. I see this as the perfect time to put some pressure on the Royal Family. With enough embarrassment, the parliament can build up a point to slowly take away power from that decadent and opulent Royal Family and actually build something. Yes, opulence is sinful and we all pay for it but I can't stand these current conditions. People suffer so unnecessarily because some asshat on top says so. I just want to live and fight for the future, whatever it may be."

Gwen rested her head on my chest, a large sigh leaving her breath. "God, you can be really impossible!" She looked into my eyes and asked, "Do you promise me that whatever you do, you won't purposefully try to kill people?"

A chuckle escaped my lips. "I don't think I actually have the courage too. I mean, we are talking about life here and…" I looked towards the crowd of people, fear and anger present on their face. "I know my limitations. I don't think I would be able to kill anyone so maliciously. I'm scared to even…"

She embraced me, forcing her breasts on mine. A tearful reply echoed in my ear, "I don't want you to be a killer but I also don't want you down this path. It's a miserable path and a dangerous one. I fear what will happen if you continue down this route."

"I know but I hope by doing so, people can finally be free with this constant repeat." I said, hooking her head with my chin. Gwen pushed me back, an angry scowl on her face. "Don't think I won't take you down the minute you cross the line."

I smiled at her, immediately enveloping her in my embrace. It took a bit but she hugged me in return.

* * *

_Omake_

Milly asked for a meet and greet but I never expected this!

I mean, it's just us girls in a _steamy_ hot pool sized bath and all of us have such _fantastic_ proportions! I mean, Milly's honkers are HUGE with Shirley's and Kallen's a nice second. Nina's are okay and she looks so much better without glasses.

That reminds me. Lady Kallen Stadtfeld. For a sickly girl, she's pretty well toned and breasts comparable to mine. Makes me feel a bit jealous. Especially if she tries to talk up David. Oh yeah, he's mine and no one will steal him from me.

While they talk amongst themselves about Lelouch and his absolute devotion to his sister, I just lied down. I mean, the fact that Prince Clovis has been assassinated by someone else and the Purist Faction are just using a scapegoat to push their agenda. Corruption at its finest. It's disgusting. It's filth. It's exactly the sort of thing that David loathes about Britannia. Heh. Guess I'm sounding like him now. He always did seem to see the bigger picture at large and dig deeper than normal.

"Hey Gwen!"

Jeez! "Y-Yeah? Sorry. I wasn't listening." I stammered. Stupid! How could I let myself get caught off guard like that?! Even splashed the water like a rookie!

Milly asked, "So~ tell me about David. You seem to look up to him? Maybe there's even a little bit of romance there too."

Shirley added, "Yeah! How did you two meet?"

Heh. Now that's a story. "Well. To be honest, I hated him originally."

Kallen tilted her head, asking softly, "Why's that?"

I blushed a bit. "Well. My initial impressions of him were poor. He honestly acted like a dissident, openly too. You see, he… He a-" I coughed into my hand. "Oh boy…He said and I'm going to regret saying this, 'A perverted, multi-timing, rectal-reiging asshole like the Emperor outta try and fuck himself several times a day. See how his many mistress' like it. Or maybe they willingly spread their legs for him and that makes them whores.' and I'm paraphrasing here girls."

Milly winced while the others' jaw dropped. I did the same thing first time I met him. After I met him, my anger got the best of me and we were duking it out on the school yard. Funny thing is, instead of detention like I suspected, he got us OUT of detention by typing some things on his phone.

Shirley shouted, "How could you be nice to someone so crude like him?!" Milly and Nina looked at me with critical eyes, with Kallen looking at me curiously. Ah yes. I remember.

"He saved my life." I said. They stared at me, shocked. I explained, "It was back in Osaka, 2015. We surrounded the JLF in the ghetto. Our commander, in his infinite wisdom, decided to attack down the main road. The entirety of the first platoon was destroyed completely."

My knuckles cracked. "That bastard kept on sending more and more men into the meat grinder while he laid back and watched."

I softened up and stared into the sky. "That's when David came in. He had been watching the battle from the skies and managed to override our commander's orders. David gave us victory against a numerically superior force. He launched flares from that VTOL, allowing our artillery to destroy them. He coordinated attacks to assault heavily defensive positions taking minimal losses."

I started laughing. "He then did the best thing I had ever seen. He started posting online about the incompetence of our commander and pegged him as a kiddy-raper."

Kallen shouted, "I remembered that! David did that?!"

I nodded. "He did." I added, "I had confronted him about it at school later. Asked him why he would ever help us."

Shirley wondered, "What did he say?"

I bit my lip. "This is word-for-word now so beware. 'I couldn't just watch and see a corrupt asshole butcher so many men and women just to satisfy his own kink.' and a few days later, the nobleman was in prison with no hope for bail."

I blushed. "That is how I felt something within him. Yes, he may be…'critical' of Britannia in his own harsh way but that's because he cares. David Manson hates Britannia because he thinks we could be better. He cares too much to give up on that hope that people can change. As he puts it, 'put stress on a particular area for long enough, those bastards in power will have to recognize that problem…or die like the backstabbers they are.' Those that answer your question?"

Milly nodded. "It does. NOW GIRLS!"

I blinked. Now girls?

My arms were pinned above their head by Shirley. Kallen grabbed hold of my legs, squeezing them between her pair. Oh no. Milly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I mete and dole**

I entered Gwen's apartment, all dressed up, and saw Gwen all dressed up as well. We stared at each other for a long while before she let out a snicker. "You're really trying to play up the terrorist angle on this, aren't you." she said in-between giggles.

I shrugged, adding, "And it looks like you're on yet another Search & Destroy operation against the greatest terrorist around."

She shook her head, sighing happily. "But in all honesty, I'm on the prisoner transport. One of the guys that was supposed to do it called in sick."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll have to be careful. Just to let you know beforehand, don't be surprised if you can't see anything. Just be careful."

Gwen rose an eyebrow and pressed, "Anything else I should know?"

I thought about it for a second. I admitted, "I hired up a few of the Nips from the barracks to provide me some 'muscle'. They'll be carrying the real deal but I ordered them to not fire. They're Honorary Britannians. All volunteers from the Foreign Legion. So please…don't fire until Jerry orders it."

She nodded in confirmation, hugging me once more before leaving. I could barely hear that goodbye. Alright. Time to begin operation.

* * *

I stood beside Suzaku Kururugi's chained body and sighed. I was fortunate enough that the mask covered it or I might have been reprimanded. This has got to be the dullest assignment I could have done and, thanks to David, despicable. Those Purist bastards are just trying to destabilize the Area and kill more people. Is this what he feels everyday? It really sucks!

What the?

Is that, Prince Clovis' car? Okay, wow. Nothing is sacred to him! I turned towards Jeremiah and his little theatre rant. The Britannia flag was burnt up, revealing David in extravagant, purple Victorian-era clothes. Wait…extravagant…purple…Victorian…That isn't David! This isn't him at all!

"I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over. First things first. Why don't you lose the mask!". Zero moved his hand to that fishbowl mask but shot it straight up and snapped his fingers. Clovis' car broke open revealing the gas container. "Wait. You don't understand…" the prisoner said before getting zapped.

I leaned over to him and demanded, "What? What don't we understand."

He struggled to talk, the collar shocking him again. Shit. I looked over to my sergeant. "Sir, we should get the keys."

He asked, "Why? He's probably saying some kind of nonsense."

"He's also an Honorary Britannian. He has an obligation to us and he was the first one to discover that container." I protested, trying to plead to his common sense.

He ordered, "Denied. Get back in position."

I held my tongue and got back in position, staring at the terrorist bastard in front of us. Zero taunted, "Careful. You don't wish the public to learn of Orange, do you?"

My Sergeant asked, "Orange? What's he talking about?"

"I don't know." I admitted, I'll ask David after.

"If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen…you'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well."

Jeremiah ordered us, "Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner!"

What?! But…

My Sergeant unlocked Suzaku's chains and told me, "Go and give him up." I nodded and held him up by the arm. I told him, "You make sure you get to that trial at all costs. You understand me Private?"

He nodded, determination on his face. "Good. I'll be waiting for you."

I gave him up to Zero. "As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." he said, little humour in his voice and directed at me. You bastard.

I heard people shouting ahead of us. One of our APCs skidded on the pavement and armed men wearing brown hoodies, Britannian military gasmask, webbing, joint pads, boots, and green cargo pants stormed from the back and aimed their weapons on Zero. I rose mine on him too, quietly thanking David for his arrival. Speaking of which, he stepped out of those steps last. I mean, it's gotta be him. Who else would dress up in a peaked cap, black scarf, black goggles, and a black jacket.

David asked, rhetorically, "Did you honestly believe you would have been able to get away?"

Zero seemed to hum behind his mask, before answering quite simply, "Yes."

Zero pressed on the detonator, releasing the gas. People were running all over the place. I couldn't move forward and I can't shoot. I could only see that madman and his redheaded assistant jump over the bridge. I met up with David over the side. We lost him.

David growled, "Fuck!"

He looked over to his men and barked, "We're done here. Load up and get ready."

"Christ. This is a mess." I commented, looking over the damage. I asked, "By the way, what's Orange?"

He stated, "There's no such thing." He put his hands in his pockets and looked to the sky.

I followed his look. Ah. His drones are up. I asked, "Would you require the assistance of the Britannian Military Lieutenant?" spying the pips.

I could just see the gleaming smile on his face, pointing at my other squad mates. "You guys are with us. C'mon, we might be able to catch up to them." He led us to the insides of the APC, ordering his driver, "Get driving and quickly."

My Sergeant took a seat and demanded, "Who are you guys?"

"Special Activities Division, Military Intelligence." he said, checking on his men.

One of my subordinates commented, "I've never heard of you."

David gave him a dark chuckle, before rolling down a screen. It looks like one of the ruined remains of a theatre, briefing, "Alright. We managed to track the cunts here. We go in quietly through the front and back doors and surround the theatre. Take them off guard and put them down. Preferably alive. Any questions?"

No questions asked, no answers given. The APC stopped and we stormed out the door. Already, his men were taking the back door while he kept by us, rather he took lead. My Sergeant whispered, "So…this is the guy from Military Intelligence you know so much about?"

I felt my cheeks blush, stuttering, "S-Sir…I-I-"

He laughed, teasing, "I'm just joking Abby. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Even I know the sex appeal of cool, dark, and mysterious."

I was about to punch him when we saw Suzaku coming right out the door. Surprised, but looking quite glad, he saluted us. David approached him and commented, "Nice escape Private. Now on to our terrorist friend."

"Sir! Zero and his accomplice has already escaped." he reported, holding firm in position. David approached him and growled, "You aren't lying to me, are you Private?"

"No sir!" he reiterated…poorly.

David let out a sighed and called through the radio, "Bug out. RTB. All elements head count."

His men filed into the APC dutifully, almost like they were showing off how disciplined they were. In all honesty, it's kinda impressive how a uniform change can affect something like discipline. "Alright. We'll drop you off at the Judicial building and you can get to your trial. I have no doubt that the judges will vote in your favour." he commented, finishing the final headcount.

"Uhm…Judges don't vote who is guilty or innocent." Suzaku stated.

David muttered under his breath, "Smartass."

Boy. What a night!

* * *

I threw my scarf and peak cap on the couch. The plan's gone straight to hell and now…the news is all over Zero, my team and I, and the failures of the Purist Faction. I'm being hailed as a hero. My team is being hailed as a hero[plural]. I…I just can't break that expectation of them now. I've become ingrained into the fucking system. FUCK!

Okay, calm down. This shouldn't detract from fighting corruption and taking power away. First off, we will have to reorganize and become a SWAT team. We will investigate, interrogate, and destroy the root of corruption. Make people lose faith in the system and call for more checks to be placed on those with power. Give that back to the people and slowly have them set up a commoner's parliament. Hopefully. I can only imagine what Office of Secret Intelligence are going to be trying to do.

AH FUCK IT! I can't do it! I don't know the first thing in paramilitary organization, let alone lead and train one!

"Come in!" I shouted, after the rapturous knocks on my door.

Gwen and…Suzaku?!

I stumbled up and pointed. "Gwendolyn, qu'est-ce que fuck?!"

Gwen gave me an embarrassed wave. "H-Hey David? Uhm…well…you see, the courts decided to adjourn for the night to look over the new information and they asked me to hold him until tomorrow."

I rubbed my temple. "Okay fine. You guys can sleep over for the night. You guys want some green tea and sweet cakes or something?"

Gwen clasped her hands, cheering "I would love some. Did you buy those Eleven cakes?"

I displayed the assortment of colourful Japanese teacakes and prepared the tea. "Of course I have those Japanese cakes."

"Sir! Did you just say Japanese." Suzaku said, surprised by my choice of words. I could have told him off. I should have told him off. I didn't. I just didn't give a shit anymore. I brought them the tea and poured it. I took the first sip of my tea and my guest followed suite. It's only proper, of course.

"I love this stuff." taking a piece of the pink rice cake. "I really should go back to the ghetto to buy some more."

"Sir. If I may ask, why don't you buy Britannian teacakes?" Suzaku asked, taking a bite of his own piece.

I replied, "Because I don't trust the company that sells these treats. Or any Britannian company that sells these treats."

Gwen added her own two-piece, "Trust me Suzaku. They actually found a way to stuff sugar cubes upon sugar cubes into their cakes."

Suzaku wondered, "How did you two find out?"

"I use it as kindling." I said plainly, taking in another bite.

He coughed. "What?" exasperated by what I said. What can I say? I bought it and I gotta use it somehow. They make a pretty blue fire too!

Gwen laughed. "Oh yeah. In the last blackout, he used those cakes to light a little campfire on the roof and held a barbecue."

Suzaku shook his head, a big smile on his face. Guess it'll be just another one of those nights. I snapped my fingers. "Say. You fellas wanna watch a movie? Got a whole bunch on my laptop."

Gwen nodded enthusiastically, Suzaku saying, "I would like that sir."

"Call me David. David Manson."

* * *

August 19, 2017

Next day, Suzaku got his trial and he's a free man. Just like that. Gwen was in her off duty military blues and I was dressed up like an arrested terrorist, with a triangular bandana covering my lower face, coming straight out the ghetto. Sure, I did get some looks but Gwen just waved them aside. Even got a few guys taking pictures and we smiled for them.

Well, well. Looks like the man of the hour of the man has finally left the building.

I asked, exaggerating my speech, "Aniki! Daijobou?!"

Gwen tried to suppress her snickering, but failed as she bursted out laughing. Suzaku bit his lips, trying to stop his own laughter but failed. It took a while but he finally said in-between breathes, "Genkidesu otōto."

Gwen elbowed me gently. "Didn't realize you speak Eleven."

I replied, "Helps when buying stuff. If you're going to invade a country, make sure you know the language."

The two laughed out loud but that stopped immediately from a shout from above. "Look out below!" cried the pink-haired girl falling from the fourth floor, Suzaku, somehow, managed to catch her without any injuries on his own person and Gwen and I looked at the scene with owlish eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the girl, contemplating something.

I whispered, "You know her?"

She scratched her head, frustration getting to her. "I could've sworn I recognized her from somewhere."

"I'm Euphie!"

Oh...I looked at Gwen who looked back at me. It can't be, can it? I mean, who else in this world has pink...hair...

We looked back at her and Suzaku and found neither bodies. "Oh fuck." we said simultaneously. Gwen unlocked my cuffs and I deployed my drone into the air set to find anybody with pink hair. My friend grumbled, "How stupid of me?! How could I not see it?!"

"I didn't catch on too!…Now that you mentioned it, how didn't Suzaku catch it too?" I commented, seeing as the two of them had managed to gallant off someplace else. No matter, drone coverage will catch them eventually. I suggested, "Say, how 'bout we go for a walk in the Shinjuku Ghetto? Could be a possible location?"

Gwen scratched her head, wondering, "The ghetto? Why?"

"It's secluded, quiet, and something that may haunt an idealist such as Suzaku." I suggested, thinking of reasons why I would go there. Gwen's eyes lit up a bit. She slapped my shoulder, exclaiming, "Great idea. C'mon, we could make it if we hustle."

I gave her a smile and off to the races we go. Or rather, get ready for the great escape. As far as people could tell, I'm an Eleven terrorist courier being chased by a single, determined military officer. To be frank, I had to dodge getting tackled by big burly guys, objects thrown at my face, local law enforcement, and fucking kids! It was NOT fun! She may not agree with me.

Then I was tackled to the ground and cuffed, head gently pressed up against the dirt. I heard some clapping and cheering from the side. I was hoisted up and Gwen posed for the cameras. I played along, pretended to be the Eleven terrorist they picture me as. Took a while but the crowd dispersed and I was 'taken away' deeper into the forest.

"You got yourself to blame for that."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me but you gotta admit, it was good publicity!" I said, figuring it may as well been worth it. People these days need to place their hopes on somewhere. Ever since Zero made his appearance, there has been a jump in terrorist attacks. Fukushima, Kouchi, Hiroshima. Fear, is a powerful motivator.

I was freed once again. Gwen chuckled, "Oh man, I wish you could see what the people think of you now. You really played up the terrorist angle well."

Always was good at playing the bad guy, tell that to anyone in my High School Theatre Troupe.

"Man, they didn't use RG on the Elevens. I figured they wouldn't!"

We turned our heads to see three trespassing Ashford Students taking photos of the battlefield. I could just see our eyes narrow at the utter disrespect for the dead. I cracked my knuckles and picked up a lead pipe. Gwen cracked her neck and pulled up her shock baton. I turned to Gwen and whispered, "Time to play the bad guy again. Don't shock me too bad." She nodded and lowered the setting.

I exaggerated my accent a bit and snarled, "What the fuck are you three doing here?!"

That made them jump a bit and backing away. I stomped my footfalls, emphasizing it. One of them tried to look tough, stuttering, "H-H-How dare a lowly Eleven speak like…"

I jabbed the pipe into his gut and brought a fist down on his face. I growled, "Pick him up and get the fuck-" I felt my body clench. I felt my mouth run dry. I felt the ground on my face with a body above me. Fortunately, my hearing returned and I could listen into the conversation.

"What the are you three doing here?!"

"W-We were just going take-"

Gwen screamed, "This is no place for a civilian, let alone photographers in an ACTIVE MILITARY INVESTIGATION! DO YOU WANT ME TO ARREST YOU HERE NOW?!"

They pleaded, "W-Whoa Gwen. Wait. We're sorry! We'll leave!"

I saw their feet scamper away and I stood up again. I rubbed my head, commenting, "Nice job."

She blew a raspberry and a thumbs up. Christ, that hurt more than I thought. Looking around, things were still in ruins but people were rebuilding things piece-by-piece. The human condition is still in effect, it seems. No matter how many times you put us down, we'll find a way to build it back up. Something caught my nose. Something I had missed…I felt my mouth water and my tongue was already licking my lips.

I offered, "Say. How would you feel we go get ourselves a Japanese dish."

Gwen tilted her head, confused. "An Eleven dish? You sure?"

I nodded, encouraging, "Listen. You'll like it and they make the thing right in front of you." I paused for a bit then asked, "How are you on seafood? Like octopus, squid, or something like that."

She shrugged, answering, "I don't really care much for it. I can eat it sure, but I just find it bland."

I clasped her hands and dragged her into the city, despite her protests that she could walk on her own. Despite the looks at us, they kept well away from us. I finally stopped us at the Takoyaki stand and smelt that wonderful smell. "Alright. You're right. That smells really nice." she admitted.

I got my wallet ready and approached the stand. I ordered us a plate to share and moved along. She took a hesitant bite but warmed up to it. Gwen commented, "This is a nice treat…still prefer a dog though."

I hid my smirk. "Now, now. No need to be picky. Nothing really beats a hotdog." I teased, "Better than just plain ole' Octopus."

She let out a haughty laugh, walking right out of the city. We took a seat at the limits and enjoyed the silence and ate the plate clean. We stayed like that for a long while, just enjoying the view. Gwen finally asked, "Why do you fight the giant, even though you know the giant will win?"

"Because sometimes, fighting for something you believe in is worth fighting for. Because we refuse to accept that the world we live in could be this shitty." I replied.

"But where's the line? How far can you push until you cross that point of no return?"

I admitted, "That's the trick, isn't it. You actually draw it where you need it."

I started to laugh. "I would actually like to refer to this old saying given to me from two great men. The Britannian people are dicks. Arrogant, reckless, stupid dicks. The numbers are pussies. Terrorists and aristocrats are assholes. Pussies don't like dicks because they get fucked by dicks. But dicks fuck assholes who just want to shit on everything. Pussies may think their way can deal with assholes but…the only one that can fuck an asshole is a dick with balls. The problem with dicks are that they fuck too much or fuck when it isn't appropriate and it takes a pussy to show them. Sometimes, pussies get so full of shit that they become assholes themselves. Right now, in our crazy world, those assholes are getting away with everything and the dicks of the world are ignoring the pussies who are becoming assholes themselves."

A long pause was my only response for a good ten minutes. Then, Gwen started clapping. "Wow. That has got to be the most inspirationally, vulgar analogy I had ever heard. Also a little borderline treason. But I get your point. You want to open the eyes of the people. Get the people to wake up and care for their fellow man, whether it be Number or Britannian."

Now she started laughing outright. "That is why I really like you David Manson. You always seem to see the world in a way that makes sense. So simple but it works on so many levels. Instead of just sitting around, you actually want to try and do something to change it, not by trying to become an asshole, but by trying to be a pussy for those dicks."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Maybe. I worry though. My plan revolves around embarrassing the assholes and putting more power into dicks and converting pussies into dicks, all in an effort to say, 'No. We don't like that. Stop it.'. I worry that when push comes to shove, I may have to pull the trigger. That's fucking scary."

Gwen gave me a noogie and we made our way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unequal Laws**

August 19 2017

Ashford Academy

I felt my eyes twitch at the new student right in front of me. While everyone is gossiping about the new suspected terrorist of Ashford Academy I was resting my head on the desk. At least Gwen was there to pat me on the back. How can things turn any worse? All attention was put on us with both the girls and boys pleading:

"Gwen! David! Help us!"

"Join the Student Self-Defence Force!"

"He has to be a terrorist! Take him down!"

"We'll give you anything!"

I stood up clapped my hands. "Alright people. Now is not the time to panic. How about you let us handle this with some discretion and we can see what we can do? Alright? For now, just act natural and do NOT alert him. Sound good?!"

The crowd nodded and dispersed, whispering, "Oh wow. Who knew Dave could be so cool?"

Gwen asked, "Are you actually going to do anything?"

"Probably not. I mean, I got nothing against the guy personally though I would like for him to go to a psychologist."

She wondered, "Why would you do that?"

I answered, "Because no soldier in the history of the world acts like him after getting shot or seeing people murdered."

* * *

August 20 2017

Milly's blatant abuse of her powers as Student Council President is absolutely profound, even reaching into the ludicrous. The thing is, she has the power and the authority to actually carry out her plans. Back home, being Student Council President was like a puppet role. You got very little sway and the shenanigans you can do are absolutely minimal. There's No God Damn Point To Become Student Council President! Why can't absurdly powerful Student councils exist back home? Never mind…I remember. I digress, that ended relatively quickly and Suzaku is now on the team. Huzzah...

Gwen had to split, something about trouble in Hokkaido and that she'll be home late. I'll have to do some shopping then, knowing her, she'll be hungry. Speaking of, I've been neglecting my own hunger. A hand was placed on my shoulder. "Kallen," I said, curious as to what she wants.

She asked, quite weakly, "Can we talk for a second?"

I rose an eyebrow. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Why do you fight? she demanded, quite brazenly I might add. She didn't even let me put in a word, adding, "Why do you fight for Britannia despite the fact you hate it."

I rubbed the back of my neck. What brought this on? Gwen must've talked about our first meetings and that got this fiery redhead wondering. According to everyone, she's very…a delicate noble girl. Hell, my usual way of talking may offend her…and I really don't want to bring her there either.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later Kallen. How about we take a rain cheque and talk about it later."

Fortunately, Kallen agreed.

* * *

There's this nice Japanese market in the Saitama Ghetto that I frequent from time to time. The food's pretty good and authentic. A part of me thinks it's because they are pretty far from the actual settlement and are in salutary neglect. I'm not complaining though! I parked my bike at the shop parking lot and headed on in.

"Fucking finally." I declared, quietly. The little corner store that has all the ingredients I need.

I entered the shop and picked up a plastic carry-all and started my shopping. I didn't say anything for a long while while going around. Why do I fight? God, it's been like that these days. People asking me every single day why I fight over and over. It got to the point where Ii just gave them the usual, 'I love Britannia' response. They ate it all up! It's fucking aggravating! I put the goods on the counter and led the kind old lady check me out. I gave her the money, plus a little extra, saying mirthlessly, "Thank you miss."

The old lady bowed, cheerfully, "Good luck making Tonkotsu Ramen for your girlfriend, Britannian."

I coughed and stared at her. I asked out of utter curiosity, "How'd you know?"

"You are the only Britannian that ever comes here dressed like that. I remembered you come here every so often and ask around which is which. That, and you also talk quite loudly." she stated, eyes playful.

"Ah…sorry…"

She waved me off. "Think nothing of it young man. In all honesty, I am quite glad that you haven't stopped coming here. You always did offer a unique point of view of the world, not to mention prove that not all Britannians are like those in the Settlement."

I gave her a soft smile. "I'm sure you'll find that I'm an exception ma'am. Well, unless I bring my friends of course. I think the rest of the Student Council would appreciate buying from you."

"Please do young man." she cheered, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

Gwen's door opened. Jeez, when she said she's coming in late, she meant it! Must be hungry as fuck too. I prepared a bowl, along with some chopsticks and reared around to see-HIM?!

What the fuck?!

He grabbed me and thrusted me against the wall, elbow on my neck and a gun to my forehead. Got a good look onto his ugly mug too. God damn brute with a scar running across his face. Britannian Royal Guard uniform. Glaston Knights.

He snarled, "Terrorist scum! Did you think you could have snuck up and attacked military personal in their own homes?!"

I fought to speak coherently, guttering, "I'm…not…"

"You're not what?" He released me but threw me to the floor. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to get you talking truthfully within the hour."

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! He's on my fucking spine! HE'S ON MY FUCKING SPINE!

"Talk! What's your name!?"

I shouted, "David Manson!"

He pressed harder.

"DAVID MANSON!"

Harder.

"I'M FUCKING DAVID MANSON YOU ASSHOLE!"

I hear a snort, "Hmph. Be that way."

The air cracked beside my head. Gunshot. Oh fuck! IS HE SERIOUS?!

"What's your name?!"

"David Manson!"

Another.

"Name?"

"DAVID MANSON!"

Another.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!"

"DAD?!"

The pressure was released. Oh God yes! I'm free. I slowly crawled away, ignoring the noise from behind me. I reached the wall, hoisted myself up and leaned against it.

Gwen. That tigress of a woman bringing a brute like him down. Heh. What kinda man am I to her? I ain't strong sure. Defiant, yeah, but not that strong. Sure, I guess it's my own fault for wearing something like this but it's not like I had a choice. Tonkotsu Ramen actually takes a while to cook but it's worth it in the end. Now, with 'dad' in the way, I don't think I can keep it up.

Christ…when did I feel so dizzy? Did I hit my head _that_ hard? Everything's fading…to black.

* * *

"David! David!" I shouted, shaking my friend's shoulder. I opened his eyelids. They're responding normally. No concussion. My head feels so heavy…my forehead rested on his and I kept it there.

"Gwendolyn."

You. I glared at my _father_ with all of my hatred. He busted back into my life and what? Attacks my only friend? Practically threatened to cripple him for screaming out his name?! At least the bastard's taking a few steps back. I hefted David over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. I ignored his calls for me, focused on getting my friend to bed.

I laid him out and took off the heavy articles of clothes he likes to wear. God, you're such a mess….

"Gwendolyn. Please listen to me." pleaded my dad, begging for me to listen. Fine.

I kissed his forehead, whispering, "I'll be back David. Promise."

I left my room and dragged my dad to the kitchen, taking up a bowl of dinner. "Dad. I see that you have finally returned. How are your sons? I can only assume they have made you proud once again." I said, lacing my words with poison. I took a mouthful of noodles, trying to enjoy what David made for me. At least he had the decency to be bashful, taking a seat in front of me.

He bit his lips. "Gwendolyn. Please listen. I realize that you and your mother-"

I interrupted him, pissed. "Oh! Now you care about us?! You! Left! Us! For! ALL! MY! LIFE! YOU KNOCK UP MY MOTHER AND YOU LEFT US! What?! Did you believe money would fix all that? Did you know what I had to live through without you? Did you think we could lived a happy life?! Are we your dirty little secret?! Is that it?! To keep us silent while you play with your sons, who aren't even blood?!"

He slapped me. He…_slapped_…me. I could hear that wet hit echo in my head reply itself over and over again. This…this…I looked at him, surprised to see that General Andreas Darlton is also in shock. Why? Did he not think he had the courage to do so? "G-Gwen. I-" he stuttered, as if he forgotten my name.

"Out! Just…get out. I-I see what you truly think of us now…" I said, finally waking up. I had an inkling from long ago, that this was the true reason behind this but I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. How could I? He made sure my mother kept getting money in. He made sure to keep us safe and secure. Yet…his actions spoke louder than any words. The money's dirty. Always had been and we kept silent because of it. As David would sometimes say, _Acta non Verba_.

"I trust you know the way out General Darlton." I mechanically said, saluting my superior officer.

My door closed, softly. Why? Why am I crying? I hate him and I'm crying.

Why?

* * *

Highway

Destination: Echo Base

August 22, 2017

I felt the rush of the wind blow into my face. It felt like all my problems just vanish with the speed David's driving at. It felt liberating as hell. It felt good! I never want this feeling to end! Why can't this feeling be unending? Guess that's what David feels every time he takes his bike for a ride. Looking at him, he looked quite professional in his bike courier outfit.

"So…from my understanding, the military's preparing an operation against the Yamato Alliance. Sounds like a quagmire if I ever heard of one." He commented. Quagmire, what's that mean? I asked him what that meant and he replied, "A awkward, complex situation. The problem with urban warfare is that it takes time to resolve. You send your boys in, they will be fighting like rats and breaking down walls."

I wondered, "So how will we solve this then?"

He answered, "Option one, go in and evacuate the civilians. Make sure you check them and process them. Afterwards, bomb the city into the ground. Simplest way. Option two, send the boys in anyways and fight street to street. Your forces are better trained, better equipped, and well disciplined. You can wipe them out. Hard way. Option three, send in the Knightmares and shit on everyone's day. The asshole way and will encourage me to start a rebellion."

So blunt…and so truthful. I always appreciate that honesty but I wish he be more subtle about it…then again, subtly has never been a strong suit and his opinions are always worth listening too. He turned the corner and approached the military roadblock. I gave them my ID and they allowed us through. He made a pitstop in front of the temporary barracks. "Anyways, just think on that. When people are scared or have no hope, they turn to the unlikeliest of people to lead them…and who said that they could be trusted?"

I stated, "David. You know that I don't have that power. I'm just a Corporal."

He nodded. "I know," he said, quite pitifully, "Just…try not to be an asshole okay?"

I slapped his back. "I promise."

There he goes once again. My friends heading off to- Oh shit, Viceroy Cornelia, her Knight, and Dad are blocking his path!

"Stop!"

David acquiesced, stopping the bike but kept the engine hot. The Viceroy popped out of the canopy and ordered, "Take off your helmet and identify yourself immediately!"

Please don't do something stupid.

YES! He took his helmet off!

"Arrest him!"

Oh no.

Guns were trained on him but he's playing off of it as if it were a play! He's even speaking in that charming, suave voice, "Calm down fellas, I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explantation for this."

"Oh there is, " Princess Cornelia said, an evil glint in her eyes, "ZERO!" aiming her sword at David's neck.

"Zero!? HA!" mocked my friend, laughing out loud and leaning on the handlebar. "Honestly, you think I'm…"

"SILENCE!" she shouted, swiping the blade and nicking his cheek. He touched it, shocked. His eyes narrowed, but kept quiet. I swear, I could hear a plethora of curses being thrown against her. I'm just thankful he's staying his hand. Though I'm less than impressed that my friends roughly threw him to the ground and kicked him. I pushed them off of him and hoisted him up.

The blade is on me now. Her Royal Highness glowered, "So, tell me Corporal. What has Zero said to entice you to turn traitor? Was it money? Power? Or did you spread your legs willingly?"

I bit my lip, but calmly stated, "He isn't Zero your Highness. He's my friend and he was the one that dropped me off here."

She blinked, head tilted in confusion. My dad coughed loudly and whispered into her ear. She lowered her blade and sheathed it, stating, "I see. I apologize then.". Her Highness extended a hand. David glowered at her and slapped it away along with my hand. My beaten and bruised buddy slammed the pedal.

He turned to Cornelia and muttered, words dripping in utter disdain, "Apology accepted…asshole."

Cornelia's knight and the princess herself demanded, "Excuse me?!" but it was too late. He already gunned it out of the compound and now the eyes were on me. I felt my face flush, my hands already reached my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hoard, Sleep, Feed, and Know Not Me**

Ashford Academy

August 22, 2017

I was immediately accosted by Milly the minute I stepped on school grounds. Apparently, I am in trouble for missing out in an important Student Council meeting. Sufficed to say, she's been running me like a hound, making me balance the budget and keeping away curious students with my 'military presence'. It worked.

"Thanks again David, I really appreciate the help."

To be honest, it could have been worse. I waved her off. "Don't worry about it Milly, to be honest, I really needed my head off things." I admitted, remembering the cheeky bitch with purple hair.

Milly asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah. Might as well get it off my chest." I commented, lying back into my chair. "You probably would have known by now that I got my ass kicked but I never told who. Well, under orders by that bitch Cornelia. She honestly thought I was Zero."

Milly wondered, "What? But aren't you in Military intelligence?"

I chuckled. "She didn't recognize me and I came in out of uniform."

"So she ordered her men to attack you?" she stated, face wrapped in understanding. "I'm sorry to hear that David. That's awful what she did to you."

I nodded. "Yeah. So thanks again Milly. Appreciate that."

She probably didn't see it but I saw her face drop, sparing me a glance of pity. Then something, smiling, and snapped her fingers, "I know! How about you come with us to the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel! You can use your Military discount to get us discounts!"

I blinked. Us? I spied a glance at the door, seeing a flash of Shirley's hair hide behind the door and possibly green hair. I wondered, "What about Suzaku? He seems like the type-"

"He's working tonight."

Oh. I opened up my laptop and checked out the Hotel. It seemed to be promising too. I extended a hand. "Deal."

* * *

Lake Kawaguchi Hotel

"How'd you like that you dirty Brit?!" shouted my tormentor, his group of thugs kicking me while I'm down. Doesn't hurt no more so I guess that's a bad thing. Gone completely numb and I just felt like puking. Something leaked from my forehead. Blood, I think. I couldn't talk and I dared not say a word. Can't risk it. They backed off for now. Their leader spat on me, his goons tying me up by the wrist and hung them on a meat slab hook.

"We'll be back later when you feel more willing to talk." They closed the door, letting me fester into the cold. Ha. Ha. So this is how I'll die. My right eye's been swollen, weakened, blood freezing to my skin. The door opened again. I looked up. JLF officer. Male. Mid-twenties. He unhooked me and carried me out. This man laid me out on the floor and wrapped a blanket on me.

He whispered, "Hey. You're okay now. You're okay now. Save your strength, alright."

I just nodded. So cold…so…cold…

A wet swab numbed my shoulder, and a needle pricked me. He…he fucked me…

* * *

Military Perimeter Outside Lake Kawaguchi Hotel

Damn them. Damn those sneaky, cowardly Elevens! While Princess Cornelia and her staff are working on a way to get them out, I'm stuck out here pushing people back and maintaining the perimeter. Also where in the world is David anyways?! He'd be the first one to get off his butt and try to do something!

People began shouting, pointing at the TV screen light up once again. Oh my God! It's them! Those terrorist have David, tied up and dressed in uniform! His right eye has been swollen, bruised from being beaten. His hair's in shambles. He looks so crappy but keeps looking defiant in the face of death! Oh God, please…T-They wouldn't…would they? I felt a body hold me back up. "Corporal! You okay?" asked my Sergeant, as quietly and as harshly as I could.

I just nodded when Lieutenant-General Kusakabe appeared on screen, sitting right beside him. "Britannians! As you can see, we have captured one of your Military Intelligence Officers on vacation. Seeing as how your Princess has once again refuses to meet our demands, especially after we killed one of our hostages, I am forced to conduct more extreme measures."

He unsheathed his sword. I closed my eyes. People were screaming in the streets, but nothing compared to David's vulgar swearing. He fired off like a machine gun, no restraint and no end. All while screaming in pain. I looked once again to see the sword wiped off his uniform and returned to its scabbard. Kusakabe growled, "For every five minutes I do not hear from you, I will proceed to cut him until he dies by many cuts."

"Go fuck yourself you fucking cunt! I swear to God, when I'm out of these ropes, I will fuck you up the ass with my 15" dick and balls of fucking brass!" shouted my friend, defiant to the end.

Kusakabe rolled his eyes and motioned to cut the video. Sounds of fist slamming into flesh, along with the accompanying swear, was heard until the audio cut out too. I finally collapsed on my Sergeant, who carried me to the makeshift barracks. He asked, kindly, "Do you know that soldier?"

I nodded. "Yes Sergeant. He's one of my friends at school and we met him that night at the Orange Incident."

His head jerked, probably out of realization. He gave me a look over. "Listen. I need you to keep a cool head on this, alright. Panicking now and falling apart isn't going to help him and from the looks of things, he'll stay defiant until the end. So you gotta stay strong. For him."

I looked at my Sergeant's masked face with my own. I wished he could have seen my smile but I'm content with just my look. I clasped his outstretched arm and he pulled me up.

"ZERO! Zero's coming!"

Wait…WHAT?!

* * *

I can't believe it! He actually got us in! Zero actually got us in and now we can actually save my classmates, including Dave. Zero's right. We're knights for justice and even though David may be a Britannian soldier, what the JLF are doing…it's disgusting! I looked over and saw Ohgi and the others actually willing to go through with this. Even Tamaki's pumping everyone up, in his own little way. A little while ago, he had been reluctant. After that video fo David actually being tortured…he's going all in.

The RV stopped and we filed out behind the walls of the hotel. Phase one begins now. We let Zero be taken by the the guards. Once he's out of sight, we took out the JLF closest to us, tied them up, and hid them in the RV. Ohgi stated, "Alright guys, listen carefully now. Just like Zero told us. We go in and we have to go in fast and take them out as quietly as we can. Don't kill them if you don't have to, they're still our countrymen. Once we located the hostages, we move in and free them. Nice and easy."

We all confirmed, "Right." and went our separate ways. Ohgi promised me that he will take care of freeing my friends with the other hostages in the store room. I will have to go save David. That guy. The same one that says the most vulgar and dissident of things about Britannia and yet stays loyal to them. I just don't get him! Hell, Gwen made a recording of every time he goes on a rant and the things he says. Does he actually believe in the crap he says or is he just like the others?

I spotted a JLF officer coming out of the room, wiping some blood off his face, smirking victoriously. I ramped my elbow into his neck and slammed him against the wall. The breath was cast out of him and his body slid down the wall. I tied him up and checked the room. Oh no. Bodies. So many off-duty Britannian soldiers were…Why? H-How could they commit such…I looked at this bastard in front of me. I grabbed him by the collar, shouting, "Why!? How could you do this?!"

He choked, "T-They're just Britannians! Why aren't you with us?! They're our oppressors! This would show a clear message to them once we show it!"

Y-You…YOU!

I swung my fist into his gut, then an upper cut into his chin. He dropped like a sac, unconscious, twitching. I took a look back in again. A single light shown with a captive in a chair, just like an adventurer finding his prize. I bit back my vomit and went in, careful to not fall. I knelt down and saw that same beaten face I saw on the TV. Cuts lacerated his body and there just seems to be no end to the amount of little streaks of blood flowing through them.

I began cutting him loose. "_You can't kill me…You can't…kill me…."_

Did David just…speak Japanese? How? How does he know…

I quickly replied, "_Don't worry. No one will hurt you now. You're safe._"

He looked surprise but nonetheless thanked me. Guess the old saying works about beggars. I held him up in a bridal carry and got him out. You owe me for this later David. I carried him to the evacuation where the others were being hoisted onto the boat. "David!"

Milly, Shirley, Nina. They're okay. I'm so glad. I approached Milly, who stood up, defiant. I asked, "Do you know him?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

I gave her David's arm, which she accepted. "Take good care of him. Your friend's pretty strong."

"I will. Thanks…for saving him…"

* * *

Lifeboats

This is all my fault. It was supposed to be a relaxing trip…a cheaper one too because of David here but now…Nina's traumatized and David's cut up like scores on a steak just to save us. How could it go so wrong. I heard David gasp out, almost in a trance, "D-Did you think I was going to die like that? Fuck no. I am not going to die in a fucking hotel."

I tugged him closer to us. "Try not to say anything. You're safe now. You're with us."

"D-Don't black out on me…" he whispered, shifting his body around, wincing at every turn and using my…best aspects…as a pillow. Just this once, and that's because you don't even though what's happening.

* * *

August 22, 2017

Student Council Penthouse

I was finally released from the hospital just yesterday but I'm stuck in this wheelchair for the time being. Told to wait until the 24th before I can stand again. Again, they assumed I'm army so they charged the military for the bill. Never bothered to correct them but now that means I _have_ to supply Gwen more information. Isn't that wonderful?

The current situation right now. Cornelia's thinking about the war in Africa, stamping out the terrorist here, and also 'punishing' the Japanese for their laziness. Yeah. That's a big no-no for me. Apparently, the Black Knights are safe for now. That's when a certain mysterious email popped up in her computer with certain information about the JLF activities, certain nobles embezzling money from the government, and said noble's family participating in the Refrain trade. That'll keep her busy on them for now. Still, it's not a permanent solution for the Japanese.

Kallen yawned, "Man, this double life sure is a killer."

"You're telling me." I stated, seeing the redhead jump and turn to face me, eyes wide. We stared at each other for a little while now and it's kinda irritating me a bit. I asked, "Mind helping me out?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure." she stuttered, taking my chair handles and walking me in.

"Come on, Suzaku, hold him down!" cried Milly from behind the Student Council doors.

Lelouch snarled, "Damn it, Suzaku, cut it out! Stop it! I'm not kidding!"

Milly shouted, "Gwen! Make sure you get his legs too!"

"Roger!"

Suzaku apologized, "Sorry, Lelouch. But it's the president's orders!"

Lelouch accused, "Yeah, like you're not enjoying this at all!"

I looked at Kallen, who looked at me in turn and we entered through the door and saw the entire Student Council, sans Lelouch, dressed up like a cat. "Good-miaoning!"

Hesitant, Kallen greeted, "Good…morning…I guess. What is all this?"

Rivalz wondered, "What do you mean? Didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur!"

I facepalmed, while Kallen's trying to act polite. No Kallen! Don't encourage them. A hand gripped my own pair. I looked up and saw Gwen in her own little cat outfit. I peered around her and saw the others rearing around with makeup and cat ears. I stared at Kallen. "You son-of-a-bitch! You fucking honeydicked me! I swear to God I will fuck you up!

Gwen shouted, "Oh no you don't! I got him pinned guys!"

"NO! NO! Fuck off! I'll eat you!" I shouted, trying my best to keep my word to no avail. Damn you Suzaku! They covered my mouth with a towel and tied it behind me. Suzaku refused to let go, holding me still! I glared at Kallen. My friend, my ally, my betrayer. Whatever happens today, won't matter now in this future, just you wait! Though, I managed to calm down enough to hear Milly, Nina, and Shirley's woes. Damn, those parasites are trying to bite hard. Perhaps I should see about freeing them up.

I poked Suzaku and tried to say through my muffled voice to let me talk. He relented and I stated, "I could help with that." just as Rivalz ask, "Not that I don't feel for you, but I don't see why we can't leave either."

Milly began, "That is the price of friendship. It matters not that we were born apart, upon this day we die as one." She winked at me. "Don't worry about us. You done enough."

"Yeah. I should really thank you David. Without you, I'd fear what they would do to us." Shirley added.

I didn't know why I did it, to be honest. Then again, I know well enough what happens to undisciplined soldiers when they're bored. Couldn't let it happen to any of these girls. Did the only thing I could do. Wore a uniform and acted as haughty as possible with a dash of Frank Woods. Looked like hammered-shit in the end, but that's Japan baby.

"Oh yeah, I forget!" Gwen said, turning on the TV. On it, was me in uniform, and I mean a pre-fabricated photo of me saluting. Hell, there are literally reporters trying to find more information of me to no avail! Every file I have is either blacked out or non-existent. They were literally speculating if I was some secret agent or whatnot. This…was so embarrassing. I tried to hide my head, groaning, "Oh no."

Gwen winced. "Sorry. I thought you'd be happy being a National hero. People were literally cheering you on live."

I admitted, "I kinda wanted to stay below the radar. Now that my face is out there, I really can't go into the ghettos without getting recognized."

My friend rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry."

I sighed. Guess I will have to really hide my identity or face retaliation. I looked at Suzaku who started tearing up. He cried, "I'm glad…that we could all be together again. You know, like this."

Rivalz complained, "Come on! Hey, we're supposed to be unwinding in here!"

"That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku, though." protested Shirley.

Milly stated, "Yeah, but once in a while you just want him to get a clue, you know?"

Suzaku coughed, "Oh, sorry about that."

Rivalz jumped him. "You lovely puddy tat!"

I looked at Kallen, eyes filled with warmth for once. Wonder what's up with her.

* * *

Later that evening

I won't lie when I say that the sudden appearance of the Black Knights found them to be immensely popular. Since yesterday, I had been following up just how Zero proclaimed to be. He targeted terrorist, military, criminal syndicates, corrupt politicians and profiteers. Anyone untouched by the law, they would hit them. They'd become heroes. That remains to be seen. I had been going around the ghettos, picking up what little information I could.

No dice though. For a popular organization, they keep a low profile. Can't really do much without actually enlisting myself. Even then, I'd be fucked. For now, I just figure out the Black Knight's sphere of influence and listen in on JLF reports. Important, yes, but not essential. Ever since Kusakabe, the recruitment drive was utterly decimated, thanks to the Black Knights. They're weak. Now, I target the corruption. That's the job.

I had been eliminating corrupt cops left and right, literally embarrassing the entire department to living hell and the nobles who control their hands. Stirred up so~ much shit, Cornelia had to step up and address the public. Britannian Military Personnel have been filling in to help out. On the good news, I found a candidate that could be my Commissioner Gordon. He's promising for sure but only time will tell. For now, I cooled off and let the government take control and restructure. I sent Cornelia a simple 'your welcome' email on one of my smurf accounts called XxwowUdumxX.

Walking around, things seem to be different now. It's like SWAT teams of three are roaming the street, patrolling for would be trouble makers. Their presence themselves don't seem to bother the people who are now trusting the new cops now. A bunch of noble-named goods had been boycotted entirely ever since the scandal. Now, it kinda feels a little of home. Just need to get rid of those heavily armed cops.

"Hands on your head, terrorist!"

I rose my hands and was twirled around to see Gwen in a Constabulary SWAT uniform. I lowered my arms again, laughing. She laughed alongside me. I asked, "How's the new uniform?"

"It's not bad but I can't move as fast as I want to anymore." She admitted. Damn, sorry bout that. "Still, it certainly does command a certain presence, don't you think?"

I agreed. Nothing says menacing then a trained woman in heavy armour, that's for sure. She played with the handcuffs momentarily. Couldn't help but to let out a small smile on my face. I pulled up my scarf and made a run for it, laughing, while my intrepid friend went in to take me down. Already, a crowd was cheering us on, seeing yet another tale of The Super Soldier and Sasuke the Terrorist.

* * *

August 24, 2017

Gwen has to be out to patrol the city and I'm stuck with Milly to deliver the news to Kallen. In all honesty, it's a pretty big hassle. I mean, oh, just to let you know, we know you're part Japanese but don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Again. A big hassle and I certainly don't care for it. Milly, on the other hand, thinks it's entirely necessary. That and she would also like a friend beside her. So why not Shirley or Suzaku? Well, Suzaku's busy doing whatever a Suzaku does and Shirley's swimming.

We knocked on the door and a Japanese maid answered. I took over from Milly, "_Yes, hello. We're Kallen's friends. We would like to speak with her please. Don't worry she is not in trouble...much_." I cracked my knuckles. Don't think I don't remember what you done Kallen.

Milly pushes me aside and asked, "Can you please get Kallen?"

The maid acknowledged and called Kallen down. Behold, the majestic Kallen in her bed robes! "Prez? David? What are you doing here?"

I exaggerated the Kansai-ben, "_We here for you girl! We got some news regardin' you that's really important."_

Kallen's jaw dropped. I mean, who wouldn't be after my absolutely pathetic, and kinda insulting, attempt at Kansai-ben. I turned to see Kallen's maid cover her mouth in shock while Milly's just glaring daggers at me. I mouthed, "What?"

Milly rolled her eyes and stated, "We just dropped by to give you something."

I practically ignored the rest of the conversation by then but there was definitely something that disturbed me. It was Kallen's attitude to her maid. Utterly disgraceful.

"Oh, I heard you had a friend down here, I was sure it would be a proper boy and not this rabble. Out all night and missing school. Not to mention all your visits to the ghetto. You're lucky your father's back in the homeland. No fighting one's blood, is there?" commented from above. All honesty, she looked like a bitch.

Kallen coldly retorted, "You're the one who enjoys dad not being around here, aren't you."

Something like glass shattered. I looked around but couldn't find it. I felt something. I heard something. I wanted to scream and shout. I wanted to brutally murder this bitch now and torture Kallen to kingdom come! Is this what you want you whores?! Oh you made me absolutely livid! I turned to Kallen's mother again…wait…did Kallen insinuate…

"Wait, what? Your mom's a slut!" I shouted, surprised I didn't catch that the first time.

Said whore snarled at me, "What did you say!?"

I ignored her and stared at her. That face. That voice. That body. I started giggling, which turned to full on laughter. How didn't I see it before?! I remembered her from a few photos of some Dukes. Who was the last one?

I asked, in-between laughter, "Perchance a question. Do you know Duke Caesar and did you visit him on August 3, 2017 at the Clovis' Hotel?"

She spat out venom, "I hardly feel the need to dignify you with a response, commoner."

I took out my phone and sent her the photo. Thank you contact information. Her phone buzzed. End result. Priceless. Her face turned absolutely pale and collapsed. I clasped my hands. "Uh oh. I think I blew her mind." I said, looking at the body. I rubbed the back of my neck and turned to the maid.

"_Say, would you mind helping me take the whore to bed?_" I said, thankful that she agreed. I took the arms, she took the legs and we took her away. In all honesty, the maid is really clumsy. Hand-eye coordination is shot up. Real trouble concentrating. We finally managed to toss the mistress in bed and she bowed.

"_Thank you for assisting clumsy old me_." she said , quite beautifully, in her language. "_I am really glad Kallen has a friend like you._"

I shook my head. "Miss. I…I'm not…" I rubbed my head, admitting, "I…I try my best ma'am. It's just that. Sometimes I don't think I'm much of a friend. If anything, I don't take much interest in her as much as I ought to."

The maid shook her head, stating "No. I can tell you truly care for my Kallen and I ask that you continue to care for her."

_Her Kallen_? Is this. Yeah, yeah I see it now. But why would she treat her like…

"Ma'am. Would you be so kind to go out for a walk with me please? I would like to get to know more about Kallen. Problem being, she's been quiet and I fear that I might offend her if I just ramrod my way through." I offered, holding a hand out for her. Her mother held her hands in close, unsure as to what to do. I assured, "Miss Kōzuki. Please know that I am also part of the military and that any trouble that may happen to you, will also effect me. So please. Join me. I will not allow any trouble to become of you."

She accepted my hand. I nodded, glad she joined me. Someone like her. SHE of all people do not deserve this. No one should. Kallen's utterly dismissive of her own mother. Everyone else loathes her existence. Kallen's father is always away in business. A ruined family and a tough life for Kallen Kōzuki-Stadtfeld. Am I the lucky one in this case?

* * *

Motorcycle Heading to the Shinjuku Ghetto

Why?

Why, out of all the other Britannians, does this one confuse me so much? It's as if he's purposefully doing all this to cheer me up but I know this is his normal routine. The apparel he dresses, the bedroom he keeps, the kitchen, and the clean dishes. Typical of a son with a special kind of father. He insisted I come out with my casual clothes so that he may modify them.

I was initially suspicious of what that may entail. To my surprise, he approached me with military grade joint-pads, a scarf, and a bandana. In my concern, he was also dressed like one of those rebels in the ghetto. I asked him, "Where are we going?"

He answered as if it were a vacation location, "Shinjuku Ghetto. It's a nice place alright and I know a few quiet spots for us to talk."

He armed himself with a gun. I reached out, instinct taking over and scolded, "No weapons. It's dangerous."

His eyes were stunned. Fearful. He reluctantly put the weapon away and whimpered, "S-Sorry ma'am."

Honestly. This boy is almost like…

No. I know he is no longer with us but…I just wish I had the strength to…

My shaking hands were calmed and soothed with this young man's rough hands. "Please ma'am. Please trust me." he said.

He would hold onto me tight until he reached his motorcycle and headed straight to Shinjuku Ghetto. Any military checkpoint that we came across, he just flipped his ID and they let him pass. His father must be a powerful man indeed. He parked the vehicle and helped me out. He asked, hesitantly, "Ma'am. This may seem awkward but…I insist that we should refer to each other as mother and son. I know, this may not seem ideal but…I…Oh how should I say this…"

I shook my head, a light giggle escaping me. Just like a child. I ruffled his head. "Come now son. What is it you wished to show me?"

His eyes brightened and he led me into the ruined streets, helping me out through the tougher terrain and gesturing all the high points of the war-torn city. A smell caught my nose. Something I have long since remembered from my own childhood. I just had to laugh. "Is this what you wanted to show me son? Takoyaki?"

The look on this student's pout could easily melt any heart away. He admitted, "…Yes…mother…I was hoping we can buy a dish before we can actually talk."

I shook my head and gestured for him to lead on. This young man took off and bought us two small dishes and he led me to what was once a nice park a long time ago. He found a spot for us to sit and insisted we eat soon. During our meal, he asked, "Miss Kōzuki. I didn't lie when I said that I don't really know Kallen all that well. I would like to and get her to open up that fiery personality of hers. Show us that true face so she doesn't have to live…like that hell back there. It…hurts…it really does…I mean…"

He looked distant. Perhaps remembering his own tough times when he was younger. I held onto his hand and he let out a large sigh. "I will admit that my own childhood had been tough. In all fairness, that same chill was exactly one that I felt there and…it ain't right. I don't want anyone else to feel like that anymore. I have the power to get rid of that harpy of a woman forever. I have the money to buy you out of there and into someplace else. I can manipulate so many things but…I never felt so powerless."

So that's what this is about. A rather long way to say, i want to help you. He really is such a good man in the end. Overcame his struggles and came out better. Came out a man. I would bet that if I were to deny him, he would be on his knees, begging me to let him help. Perhaps I should.

"I had a son. He passed away some years ago, fighting against Britannia. The more I talk to you, the more you remind me of him. Caring, loving, and feeling like the responsibility of the world is on his shoulder. You don't see me as another 'lazy' Eleven but a woman struggling. All of which, I thank you for. However-"

"Oi oi! What are you two doing here?"

We turned around. Oh dear. It's Tamaki-san. He's always been hot-headed and a bit of a trouble maker. A good man at heart but…overbearing at times. Now, he has a gun pointed at us. He growled, "Scram! You think you guys from Hiroshima can walk on in and not drag attention dressed like that? Lose the mask already!"

My guide hesitated. Unsure what to do. Guess I will have to protect the child that has protected me. I pulled down my scarf and Tamaki recoiled. He stuttered, "M-Miss Kōzuki!"

He kowtowed, "I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you!"

"It is not often I come Tamaki-san. I must ask how have you and Ohgi been doing?"

He rose his head and cheered, "We're doing fine! More than fine really, we're doing great!"

He stood up to his feet and said, "We finally got a chance to take back Japan now! We can actually fight on equal terms with Britannia now all because of our leader Zero!"

Surprisingly, the student scolded, "Hey! Not so loud you idiot! You want the army to hear us?!"

"Who you calling an idiot punk!"

I got in-between the two, scolding both, "No fighting you two! I won't have it!"

They both backed away. It's just like old times. "Now then you two, shake hands and make up."

Tamaki awkwardly held out a hand. "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot."

The student clasped his, replying in kind, "I lashed out first. I'm sorry man. Friends?"

He smiled. "Friends."

* * *

Oh God. I am in balls deep right about now. Sitting around with a whole bunch of Zero's terrorist as they talk with Miss Kōzuki and I'm hiding behind my mask with the only excuse of 'got hit by a Willie Pete attack'. I'm surprised they didn't just pull off my mask altogether. So for now, I'm safe. I insisted I keep my uniform on and they were all talking around, Ohgi being the most vocal.

I slumped into my couch and tried to stay inconspicuous until Kallen's mom finally said, "I best return back to the household before Madam wonders where I am."

Thank god! We slowly walked out, saying our goodbyes. I admitted, "I'll be honest. This has been the MOST scariest situation I find myself in."

"I had noticed how uncomfortable you were son," Miss Kōzuki said, getting into the motorcycle seat, "I know this may be much but…I ask that you do not report them to Princess Cornelia. Please. They are all good men and women."

I never had intended to report this in. Hell, I didn't even know where we were and that's saying something! I replied, "You are asking a lot Miss Kōzuki but…I will not report what I saw. All for a mother's love."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding. I know this won't last forever but if you can, please spare them."

I admitted, "I'll do what I can as best as I can. I can promise you this, Miss Kōzuki."

I thought for a bit then an evil thought came to mind. I stated, "However, I have a condition. Something that will benefit us both. Something that will show that Kallen really loves you and I get my laughs."

* * *

Stadtfeld Mansion

Everything's in place. Miss Kōzuki is in ropes and her mouth tied up. The stepmother is out of the way. I was dressed up in a Constabulary uniform. Yep. Everything in place indeed.

"Mom! I'm home!"

No answer.

"Mom!"

Yes. Good Kallen. Come on up.

The door opened and she shouted, "MOM!"

I aimed a gun on her. "Don't move Kallen."

"You bastard! What are you doing with my mother?!" she shouted at me. I laughed, putting in a pinch of evil. I stood up and pointed the barrel to her mother's temple, I commented, "I find it odd you call this _Eleven_ your mother. I find it even more interesting to find Refrain in her possession. Oh, and this…"

I threw a folder at the fiery redhead. Inside, she would find her mother walking beside 'Sasuke the Terrorist'. I asked her rhetorically, "Now, this is all very suspect. I can also assume your family, or just you, have a certain…relationship with the terrorist groups in Japan. Is that correct?"

She vehemently denied, "It isn't!"

I rose an eyebrow and jabbed the barrel into Miss Kōzuki's head. Kallen took a step forward, snarling, "Don't you dare! I will kill you if you lay a hand on her!"

I laid a hand on her and the redhead did nothing. I called her bluff. "Honestly Kallen. If you are to make a threat, make sure you are able to back it up!"

I shook my head. "Alright. Enough talking. I am going to give you a choice. Four options. You can either use this gun and shoot this _Eleven_ and I'll spare your family. You can take this gun and kill yourself and I'll spare your family. You can use this gun and shoot me. Last option, you shoot no one and I'll arrest your mother for possession of Refrain."

I slid the gun towards her and she picked it up. I asked, "So tell me Kallen. Why now? Why care for this _Eleven_ now? This morning, you didn't care but now, all of a sudden, you do?"

She yelled, "Shut up!"

I didn't. "Why? Is it because this _Eleven_ is your mother! Your family! If you hated her, I would have accepted it! Instead you just show dismissive disdain! Something worse than hatred! Huh? Do you loathe your mother this much!?"

"SHUT UP!" she tearfully shouted, holding the gun up in two hands and pointed it at her mother.

I added, "Do you put up that strong face because you were just trying to protect her! If so, FUCKING PROTECT HER! TAKE THAT GUN AND DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!"

She aimed the gun at me. Oh shit. The trigger pulled, a flash blinded me, and I was tumbling to the ground.

* * *

Mother! Mother…

I undid her ropes and embraced her. "Mother…you're in the way! Damn it! I don't need you! I don't want you!"

I looked at her, hurt in her eyes as they were in mine. "Go on! Run! Get moving you idiot! I can hold them here." I said, begging her to hide.

"No Kallen. I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you. No matter what." she said, dazed.

"T-That's why? That's why you stayed in this house? You stayed…for me?" I was crying. "You fool! Or maybe…I'm the fool."

I felt so heavy. I had to lean my forehead on something. Warm arms grasped mine and I laid on my mother, crying. Why? Why did it take me up until now to realize this?

"I'm so happy for you…you can become a Britannian now and nobody will ever be able to hurt you. You're free to travel and use the phone anytime you want."

I wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted to go back in time and be with her, Naoto, and even dad! Please…I wish for this to be the case but even I know this can't last forever. I just shot David dead and I have to hide the body. David. My enemy. I turned to see the dead man…leaning against the door! I looked for the gun that I just couldn't find. HE had it now.

"Y'know. I never really imaged that it would hurt so much. Now I do. Good shot, by the way."

This guy…bastard!

"So what now? Are you going to arrest us then? Have your men come in and take us away?" I demanded, embarrassed to have played the fool.

He shook his head. "No. I won't. In all honesty, I just wanted to see the girl that loves her mother." He smiled at me and my mother. "I'm happy to know that I was right. That you truly do care for your mother."

"Was that it? You sick fuck! Was this all a game to you?!" I shouted. This is why I hate Britannians!

He looked hurt. He turned away to touch the door. His eyes idle and…nostalgic?

"Kallen. You…I can not explain to you just how fortunate you are."

He pulled something out of his uniform. It was a watch. He flipped open the cover, looking at it. "I only wished I was able to spend more time with my own mother…and loved her as much as you do. Think on that."

I asked, "What about my mother. Will you arrest her? Will you report me for shooting you?"

He shook his head. "I won't. In the same position… If some asshole held someone I loved hostage, I would have pulled the trigger. Please Kallen. Spend some time with your mother. Go out on a trip. Make sure she doesn't touch that Refrain shit. You let me handle the trade. I promise you, I will take every last one of those bastards down."

He left me alone with mother. David Manson. You are my enemy but…you also taught me something important too. Thank you. However, don't think I will go easy on you just because of what you did today.

"He's such a nice boy Kallen, don't you agree?"

Yeah. In the end, he is. I just wish he wouldn't serve Britannia.

_Omake_

Ah~ Princess Cornelia in a swimsuit! It's so wonderful!

"Euphie? Do you really want me to wear that?" my princess asked, hesitant to attempt to put it on.

Princess Euphemia readily encouraged her sister, after all, this was the _most_ conservative out of the batch. I could deal with a little less but I don't think the public will agree to it. Euphemia turned to me, "Right Gwen?"

I nodded, adding, "Yes your highness. There is a regality with this swimsuit."

She still looked so unsure but thanks to Euphemia trying to put it on for her…ah~ Sisters…wished I had one to spoil. The two were so compatible with each other. Hell, Euphemia managed to get her pinned. "Corporal! Please help me!"

"Yes, your highness!" I went in for the kill, ignoring Princess Cornelia's pleas. Nothing can ever ruin this day! Ever! I mean, after the hostage crisis, we all needed to spend a day off from work and drag attention away from the vulnerability within our system. Oh God, now I'm sounding like David! As always, he was right about the corruption being our downfall. Last I remembered, he was composing an extensive file about the Refrain trade and all those involved. It's actually becoming a really big list.

"Corporal. A question?" asked Princess Cornelia, turning to face me.

I saluted. "Yes, your highness?"

"Your friend. David Manson, was it? Tell me, was he always this vulgar, especially in front of Royalty?"

Oh dear. I felt my finger unconsciously scratch my cheek. "Well…you see your highness…uhm…" oh boy…c'mon Gwen, you can do it. You said it in front of the student council, how hard can talking to the princess be? I looked into her stern and unamused eyes. ABORT! ABORT!

I offered, "Perhaps you may have a chance to speak to him directly your highness…he's…much better of explaining himself than I could of him…"

She stated plainly, "He's always has been the vulgar, hasn't he."

I nodded.

"He's always had this disrespect for authority, hasn't he."

I nodded, sinking.

"Am I correct to assume he's also a dissident?"

I shook my head vehemently, protesting, "He isn't a dissident your highness!"

"Oh? Please explain…"

I sank deeper and deeper. "Please sister. He's coming here, isn't he. Why not talk to him directly? Leave the poor corporal alone." Thank God for princess Euphemia!

Cornelia looked at me and let the matter dropped. Princess Euphemia gave me a wink and encouragingly had me come along, dragging me right past…dad. He turned away, unable to look at me in the eye.

…very well

* * *

"What's wrong Lord Darlton?" I queried, seeing him turn away from a corporal.

"It's nothing Guil…just…a past that's come to haunt me." he said, regret in his eyes.

* * *

I used my own strength to propel me towards the pool. Thanks a lot you assholes! God damn, why don't I get someone to push me along like Sayoko is for Nunnally. Why isn't Gwen here when I need her? Great…I would have killed to see her in a swimsuit.

"C'mon David you slowpoke!" cried Milly, teasing me up ahead.

I grumbled, "I'm coming! Sheesh!" Finally made it, Suzaku?! What the fuck? Ain't that a kick in the balls. I rolled up beside Nunnally and whispered, "Hey. Hey Nunnally."

She turned in my general direction. "Hello David? How are you today?"

I shrugged. "Fine I guess. Wish I could use my legs though. This damn chair's a hassle in one."

She giggled. "I'm use to it."

"Oh how I wish you could see me roll my eyes right now. See, I did it again!". She started laughing. Nice girl. Really nice girl. I leaned on my chair, suddenly Cornelia, Euphemia, Guilford, Darlton, and Gwen walked out on stage. TRAITOR!

I shook my fist at Gwen, who spotted and winced. She whispered, "Sorry~"

Cornelia began her triad of propaganda of sacrifices, enlightenment, blah blah blah. Honestly, this is giving me a migraine. With the speech over, I rolled over to Gwen. I growled, "Traitor! I had asked you help in my time of need and you abandoned me to this…this…"

I looked at Cornelia approaching me, along with Euphemia and her knights. I pursed my lips then said, "Okay, never mind. I forgive you Gwen, Cornelia's fucking hot."

The princess hovered above me and stated, out loud, "As for you. For sacrificing yourself for the sake of protecting civilians from further casualties, I award you this medal of valour."

I looked around and saw the crowd applause. The student council were also cheering alongside them, minus Kallen and Lelouch. "Thank you for the award, your highness, but I will refuse this medal." I said, and further applause roared. Shitfuck! That wasn't supposed to happen!

I heard a camera man say, "Smile!"

I brought my elbow up and hid my face just as the camera flashed. My day is ruined…I whispered, "Perhaps you want to talk someplace else?"

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

I was nervous. I honestly hoped David won't get himself into trouble…

"So what the hell do you want Princess?" David asked, right off the bat.

Oh God no…Why?

Guilford stepped in and snarled, "How dare you speak to the princess in such a manner, commoner?!"

He growled, "Fuck you! I bet you got a stick so far up your ass, I can wrap strings around you and play you in a puppet show!"

Princess Cornelia snarled, "Enough! I won't have you insult my knight any longer. This is between you and me!"

David cracked his knuckles. "C'mon then!"

Princess Euphemia separated the two, stating, "Now now. Perhaps we have gotten too aggressive." she turned to my friend and introduced herself, extending a hand.

David softened his approach, thankfully, and accepted. "A pleasure really Euphie. Damn shame I don't hold the same opinion for your sister."

My pink-haired princess wondered, "Why is that?"

He responded bluntly, "Because she's an asshole!"

"How dare you!"

Princess Euphemia got Cornelia to back down and replied kindly, "Why is that?"

He explained, in detail, the ambush in the Saitama ghetto and how her actions killed the entire local populace and razed the city to the ground. Cornelia growled, "So you sympathize with those terrorist."

Oh dear. I approached David, pleading, "Whoa. C-Calm down David. S-She didn't mean it!"

David lashed out, "No! Fuck this shit! I was being cordial but now she made me pissed. Come on bitch! Have at thee!"

He charged her…very slowly…and Cornelia simply tipped him, and he fell. David…honestly. He startled to struggle a bit, using his right arm to try and reach her before letting it dropped. He admitted, "Okay…okay…you might be stronger than I thought…"

Euphemia just sighed and asked, "Do you sympathize with the Japanese?"

David admitted, "Yeah. I do. Who wouldn't? Country's gone to shit and the leadership is just crapping it out on them. They got no incentive to work better and definitely no desire to become an Honorary Britannian. I mean, why should they? The entire system's against them and the bureaucracy is so far looking into its own ass, they don't even do shit to help. Corruption rampant as is. In order for things to get done here, we gotta work with the Japanese, not fight them."

Cornelia queried, "What do you mean by 'work with the Elevens?'" stressing the word, Eleven.

He explained, "What I mean is exactly that. You already beat them down. Beating them more doesn't change a thing. You gotta give them incentive to join. First things first, you gotta fuck the corruption in the ass. Second, eliminate the JLF. Third, actually FUCKING give them hope. Give the people incentive to work with Britannia. Give them decency. Give them the will to live and they will follow."

"That goes against everything Britannia stands for. We bring enlightenment to the Elevens but they resist us. They want to stay stuck in the muds of the past instead of evolve!" Cornelia stated.

His eyes twitched. His fist clenched. He was ready to lash out again but Euphemia stated, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

I saw it. David's eyes calmed down. His actions more somber. Then he laughed. "Oh fuck me! Alright, you're too smart for me Euphie."

David got the laptop from his chair and sent in a single email. It popped up in Euphemia's screen and her eyes twitched in embarrassment. My friend said, "Just for you, I voluntarily donate this video of a certain Earl Gordon and his whore skimming money from the treasury and…having fun with it. I'll keep you both updated on what I find and all you have to do is fuck those assholes and listen to me when you shouldn't."

I asked, "Does that make you a pussy then?"

He laughed again, much to the bewilderment of the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I will Drink**

August 25, 2017

Rumours were flying around the school. A new student was coming in. I didn't care so much but Gwen looks bothered by it. I tried asking her about it but she's been tight lipped. Guess she knows exactly who's coming and that makes me concerned. I did whatever I could to make her relax but she ain't taking it. She's pushing me away out of sheer concern. This ain't good.

"Attention class. May I introduce to you Squire of the Glaston Knights, John Stuart." In came said Squire in an Ashford uniform. The modern day prince charming. Blonde, a lady-killing face, and muscles for days. I stayed close to Gwen and stared him down. Guess he's the reason why. Daddy Darlton just can't seem let go though I will admit, he is showing his love for her and, admittedly, Gwen's being a little resistant. Then again, this isn't exactly the way to do things.

John approached me and ordered, "Lieutenant. I must ask that you relinquish your chair. I wish to sit beside my Gwen."

"And how about you fuck off you arrogant son-of-a-bitch." I growled, our eyes on each other. His eyes twitched, and demanded me to surrender my seat. End result, I took exception to that. Around us, I could hear the class erupt into whispers and rumours already spreading. I think I just made the situation worse…oh well, I'm already on a roll, why not finish it?

Gwen slammed her desk and whispered, "David…please…step aside."

What? I protested, "Why should I? This guy's obviously a douche and I'll be damn-"

Her eyes told me to let the matter drop as kindly as possible. Begging me to let it drop. I clenched my fist and retreated. If she wants to deal with him, I'll let her deal with him. Gwen's a tigress. Got nothing to fear. I willingly removed myself from my seat.

"Lieutenant? Have you forgotten to salute your superior?" John requested, as if demanding some respect.

I told him gently, "Fuck off." He looked like he wanted to come after me but Gwen stopped him. Instead, he took up _my_ seat and I found a random one.

"Are you trying to slight Gwen?" my redheaded friend asked, raising an unamused eyebrow.

I rose one too and looked behind me, Suzaku gave me a friendly wave. "Well…shit. I missed by one seat."

Kallen bit down a laugh and the class began.

* * *

I'll admit, I was distracted during the class. How couldn't I have not? This 'Squire' has been getting on my nerves! The way I'm reading his lips and his suggestive hands…oh yes, you are going on my book of grudges! Honestly, I don't get it! Most of the girls swoon over him, as do some of the guys, while others (you can guess who) were unimpressed and downright furious. It took Kallen and Suzaku to calm me down enough from snapping…and that's putting it lightly!

I look at Gwen and she's enduring it. She's taking each and every blow and doing nothing. Why? What does he have on her that I don't know? His Gwen? Pfft. Yeah right. More like stalker. There's no love in his eyes, only lust. Now. NOW HE JOINED THE FUCKING STUDENT COUNCIL WITH FULL APPLAUSE! WHAT THE LIVING FUCK?!

Okay, chill…chill….

Admittedly, the only consolation I found were from Lelouch and Kallen whom hid their disdain behind practiced smiles. I just scowled and said nothing and did nothing. He approached me and smiled, gently ordering, "Lieutenant. Step aside please."

Again, Gwen told me to stand down, so I did. Matter of fact, I left the building entirely and took up camping on the roof. It may seem spiteful but it's for their safety because I may not be able to FUCKING CONTROL MYSELF FROM DOWNRIGHT MURDERING THE SON OF A BITCH RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

"Sir. Are you alright?" I turned around. The entire student council minus Gwen and John were there. I let out a groan and rested my back on the roof. "Just angry. No worries, I will be fine come this evening."

Lelouch wondered, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Of course. I trust Gwen. She wouldn't do anything with that douche." I assured them, lying back on the roasting stones.

They all shifted, uncomfortable by what they're seeing. I demanded, "What?!"

Suzaku approached me. "David. Gwen…she…uhm"

Lelouch popped in and pointed down. I looked down…Gwen…John he's…I couldn't look away. How could I? It's full lip and she's closing her eyes and that smug bastard is smiling. I fell to my knees and kept staring through the gaps on the rooftop wall. Gwen stepped back and…smiled…smiled and…took his hand and walk off towards the exit.

She…She…Gwen made her choice…It's my fault…all my fault…

I fell on my back and looked up. A-Am I crying? I touched my eyes and felt that watery fluid drip out. I struggled to get up. I was just thankful I had Suzaku and Kallen help me to the wall. Milly was the first to approach me. "David…I'm really sorry…truly…if there is anything we can do to help, please say so."

I wanted to tell them to leave me alone. I wanted to say that it was all my fault. That it isn't Gwen's fault and that she made her choice in the end. Nothing came out though. My mouth was so dry. I shook my head. I only have enough energy to fucking shake my head. Her first kiss…her first kiss and she gave it to…him…

I feel so sick…

* * *

"Madam president, I'm concerned about David." Shirley said, pointing at the same 'Hero of Kawaguchi Hotel' sitting behind his computer screen, mindlessly compiling his blackmail material. Any food we try to give him, he would claim that he wasn't hungry, even though we can hear his stomach rumble! At first, I thought it was the shock, and I mean, it really should be. Gwen went off with Squire Stuart on a date and he kissed her, visible for David to see.

That's just sickening and he must be devastated. I didn't think he would turn out like this. He's just torturing himself, throwing himself behind all our jobs just to keep himself busy. I can't help but wonder if he snapped, that a switch came on and he will recluse himself into his own weird, little world.

"Madam president? Are you okay?"

I jumped. Lelouch. I looked at him and shook my head. At times like these, there really isn't nothing much we can say. I tried…We tried to talk with him and it does look like he's trying to. There always seems to be this disconnect somehow and it bugs me. Frustrates him too and he's dedicating his time to try again and again but never quite succeeding. Gwen has always been the closest to him…and now she went off and betrayed him like this. It's not right, that's for sure.

Rivalz whispered, "You guys got any ideas on what to do? Madam president? You got any idea what to do?"

"Rivalz. Honestly, I don't know him well enough. What about you Shirley?" I admitted, passing off the question to my friend.

Shirley shook his head. "Sorry. He always seems to like hanging around Gwen or behind his computer."

I snapped my fingers. "Nina. How about you try to open him up?"

Nina crumbled, a stuttering mess and ran off. Oh you poor girl…and also how stupid of me! I must be getting desperate!

"David!" said Lelouch, taking a seat beside him.

I heard David ask neutrally, "What do you want Princess?"

To be honest, I never did understand David's animosity for Lelouch. I blurted in, "Why do you hate Lelouch?"

He blinked at us, astonished, and sighed. "I don't _hate_ Lelouch. Honestly, I don't. I think he is brilliant. Smarter than the rest by the curve. I think that given a solid objective, he can change the world forever. What I despise is his attitude. It's too passive. _He's_ too passive. There's no activity. No long term plan of attack." He let out a long breath.

David stated, "Lelouch Lamperouge can talk-the-talk but he can't walk-the-walk unless he can do a 180 in his attitude." He checked him over a bit and added, "I also don't think he can walk that far too."

We started laughing. We're slowly getting him back to normal. I asked, "What do you think about Suzaku?"

He looked at him and stated, "Suzaku. A good guy with a good heart. Very athletic. His mathematics are left to be desired though. Sorry mate, you fucking suck at it. I'm a bit concern with his view of the world…too idealistic…too much left to chance…suggest seeing a psychologist."

Suzaku blanched, "W-What?"

He shrugged. "Apologies but that's how I see it. That idea of yours relies too much on chance and plenty of working within the system. That…doesn't work as well as you may think. You have to apply an external force on the outside. Sorry man."

Suzaku queried, "Tell me, does the ends justify the means."

David straight out said, "It all depends on where you draw the line. You draw it wherever you need to draw it. Any sense of change, Suzaku, you will be stirring up shit. You will be flipping it and showing it all over and that will make you enemies. People will always be fighting against you, so you fight back and show them that things must change in order for something to get done. I admire your determination, but I hesitate on your tiptoeing. Sometimes, you have to run people over to get to your destination. It ain't nice but sometimes necessary."

David stood up and put his computer away. "Excuse me. I'm going to the Shinjuku Ghetto."

Kallen jumped in, quickly demanding "Why?!"

He gave us a smile. "I'm going to drink."

* * *

Here we are. Shinjuku Ghetto and in one of the best bars in the ruined city. I need something, anything. I just want this pain in my heart to fuck off and leave me alone. I was in my terrorist outfit again and took a seat around the counter.

"What can I get for you?" asked the bartender, looking me over once.

I undid my scarf. "Ma'am. I would like to start off with a beer please." I answered in Japanese.

Caught her off guard. Not surprising. White kid come in and speak her language just to get a beer? Pathetic. Just a stupid boy. _Stupid…boy…._

"Ma'am…please…today's been one bad thing after another. I have the money and I would like to have something to drink…please…." I pleaded, begging her to give me a drop.

She looked at me, a visible pity in her eyes. The woman started me off with a bottle. I gave her a twenty. She gave me nine more. I let myself take a swig, letting the cold liquid tingle my throat. My vision blurred for just a second before returning to normal. It felt so nice. The door opened and patrons were filing in. The bartender was alerting them to leave me alone. Perceptive. I put down a ten for tips. I like this place already.

They largely ignored me, talking in hushed voices. I ignored them and pulled out my phone and played something to fit the scene. A soothe jazz played out, warming up the building we find ourselves in. Slowly, but surely, they opened up. Started talking louder and enjoying themselves. More people starting filing in and began their whisk away. This was freedom at its finest. No matter how many times Britannia beats them down, they can never take away this right.

"Oi! What's a Brit doing here!?" I turned to see Tamaki and his Black Knights come in, in their civvies. Ohgi, Minami, and the rest.

I replied loudly, "It's been a bad day and I want to drink in solitude. Don't mind me!"

Tamaki's face lit up, a smile reaching ear to ear. "Well. A Britannian that can speak our language. Alright, as long as you don't cause any trouble." and they left me alone. Yes…this is nice. Freedom once again. This bliss. This joy. This was home.

The door broke open and Britannian soldiers stormed in, raising guns at us. In came…HIM! HIM! FUCKING HIM!

John Stuart announced, "This is a raid! All of those within this building are under arrest under suspicion of smuggling! You are to put your hands in the air and surrender immediately!"

I snarled, "Fuck you, you arrogant bastard!" I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "These people here have downright crappy lives! They live in these fucking dumps because they have too! There is no hope of advancement because the fucking Government does SHIT to actually give them something to do! This is the ONLY PLACE they can go to be free! To actually express their Right to Drink and to Escape because that is all they can do! So take that self-righteous piece of ass out of here before we do something we'll regret!"

John, stunned, took a step back. He asked, "Y-You?!"

"Yes, it's me you asshole! I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A NICE FUCKING DRINK THEN YOU CAME IN!"

He stuttered, "Why? I demand to know how you can participate in this den of vice?"

"DEN OF VICE? YOU CALL THIS A FUCKING DEN OF VICE?! DUDE, FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING DEN UNTIL YOU BEEN IN ONE!" I shouted at him. Oh yes. This feels _oh_ so good.

John barked, "I order you to stand down and surrender yourself for judgement. I am placing you under arrest for the usage of drugs! You are clearly inebriated!"

…drugs? What the-? Oh! OH THIS MOTHERFUCKING-TEETOTALLING-!

I grabbed my bottle and smashed the tip. I shouted, "MEN AND WOMEN OF THIS ESTABLISHMENT! THIS BOY IN FRONT OF YOU HAS THREATEN TO TAKE AWAY THE LAST RIGHT YOU HAVE! ARE YOU GOING TO ACCEPT THIS!"

People were in arms, smashing bottles and tables. "HELL NO!" was their reply. I growled, "Alright. You take your boys out of here before we run you out you arrogant son-of-a-bitch."

He hesitated, then he shot out his arms. "Engage the enemy!"

I shouted, "FUCK HIM UP FELLAS!"

* * *

"IDIOT!" Gwen said, slapping me above the head.

I deserve that.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" followed another slap.

I deserve that too.

Gwen rose her hand again but let it drop to her side. She put her helmet forehead onto mine. "Is your life so unhappy you turn to this?"

Why did I? It wasn't from the alcohol, I don't think. I'm still sober. Maybe it's because of the Beer Rebellion I led? No, that ain't it. Oh yeah…it's him…Squire John Stuart. I lost it when he came in, just like how I predicted. I wanted to beat his ass so badly but he ran before we could reach him. At that time, I called them off and we returned to drinking. Unfortunately, Johnny boy exaggerated the details, saying I was leading a rebellion over drugs. Pfft. New personal record for me. Looking beside me, on their knees, were the rest of the patrons and owner. Even those guys from the Black Knights are there. Yep. Things were looking up.

Cornelia walked towards me and pointed her sword at my neck. I stood up to give her a better angle. She snarled, "So. You finally did it. You finally led your rebellion to destroy the monarchy. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I started laughing. Hard. Hell, I turned away from her to pound the wall behind me. "Seriously? That's what you think I was doing?!" I can't believe it. I turned around and Guilford was coming along beside her, along with Darlton and John Stuart. My eyes narrowed at him a bit but I answered, "No no. I was just defending their last right. You can beat them down, fine, but this? Now you have gone too far. This is the last right they have and I was defending that right in order to _prevent_ a large-scale rebellion."

She snarled, "How is defending those refrain dealers and users 'defending their rights'?!"

I shouted, "They aren't! They're a god damn plague and must be eliminated, so stop changing the scenario!"

"What scenario?! You're protecting these drug addicts right now!"

"NO, FUCK YOU I'M PROTECTING DRUGGIES! THESE FELLAS ARE DRINKERS!"

Cornelia blinked. "Wait…what?"

I nodded. "Look inside! This is a bar!" I said, pointing at the ruined building.

A officer came out and commented, "Lieutenant Woods is right ma'am. We haven't found any signs of Refrain anywhere on the premises."

Ah that confused face of hers. Priceless. She turned to her aides wondering what was going on. I just sat down, gesturing for the others to put their hands down. Gwen kneeled before me. "So…you weren't using Refrain?" she said, hesitantly.

…what?

Gwen looked away. "Y-You weren't using Refrain…David…I…"

I felt my eyes widened. How could she-? She just accused me of using…How could she? I showed her everything I am and she-! How could she ever think that I would-? Why? Who? Was it something I said? Was it just me? I-I'm not crazy! I'm not! I just have a rough upbringing, that's all! I…I mean…that's the reason why I'm so awkward around people. Yeah, yeah that's it! Isn't it?

"After reviewing the evidence, we have decided to let you all go free. We…apologize for the inconvenience." Cornelia said before briskly leaving, fuming. Everyone was cheering and heading in. I spied Gwen look at me one last time before following along. I felt a slap on my shoulder. "Nice job Britannian! C'mon! You're always welcomed to drink here in my book." cheered Tamaki, trying to pull me in.

I shook my head, politely pulling my hand away. "I-I think I've had…too much to drink…I.." bit my lip, not trusting what I may say next.

"C'mon Tamaki. Let him go." Ohgi said, pushing his friend inside. He turned to face me. "Thanks. For standing up for us. Not many would do such a thing."

I waved my hand. "Don't think about it too much. It was the right thing to do." I looked to the road where my bike was. "Even then, the right thing is also the most hardest. You gotta draw the line somewhere…I just wish that the cost wasn't so God damn high…."

"Stay safe out there…"

I replied back in Japanese, "_Don't be a stranger._"

Home.

* * *

I feared to step in there again. I'm still so confused as to what happened today and it's driving me insane! The bliss is gone. My fix is gone. I can't even do a thing about it to stop my beating heart. Why? Why does it hurt? It shouldn't! Gwen is her own person damn it! She has all the right in the world to decide who she should spend her time with! If she wishes to be happy with that douche…fine! It's her choice and…

God damn it! I love her! I really fucking love her and want to spend all my time with her! In the end, she chose him. She chose someone that can keep her happy…I mean, think about it. He's a Squire. He comes from a noble family and has a stable source of income. Face it. I can't compare. I don't have a stable source. I can't even hold a job without getting fired within twenty-four hours! I can even be preachy at times too. I'm a slob. Look at my room! It's a mess and…no girl wants to live with a slob whose future is so uncertain.

Nobody would ever love me.

_Look at you boy. You're a bastard. A rat. A bitchy little shit that murdered your mother…_

_You're a God damn mistake, that's what you are…_

My fingers ran down the barrel. Maybe he's right all along. Maybe that bastard was actually trying to save me from myself. I'm in too far…I gotta stop myself…

FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Why can't I fucking pull the trigger?! Why can't I even kill myself properly?! I fail at everything I do…_You're such a failure David…You're a mistake…You should just die you God damn accident…You break everything you touch_…Everything…I…touch…

_I was never that loser's girlfriend…he was just a useful tool…a gullible one too…_

Why can't…I…pull the trigger…am I too cowardly to go out like this?

Metal clattered on the wooden, laminated floorboard beside me. Today is August 26, 2017. 0100 hours. Why can I not sleep anymore?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: All Times I Have Enjoy'd**

August 26, 2017.

It's a special day today so I better make the most of it. Got into my school uniform and entered Gwen's apartment. "Gwen! You home!?" I called out, wandering around her immaculate room. No answer. I checked the rooms. No one in. No one there. I checked my watch. 30 minutes before school. I left her apartment and headed down.

"Mornin' David. Fine day today?" Mack commented rather sarcastically. Dark skies alright. Yeah. Real nice.

"Could be better Mack. Could be better." I said, walking out the door and onto the streets. Rain started pouring down just as I did. I opened up the umbrella and walked under it. This was fine.

A car raced down the street and made a curve…into a puddle…that splashed all over my uniform…I checked my watch. 28 minutes before school. This was fine. This was fine.

* * *

The walk continued on as normal. I was drying underneath my drenched clothes but not fast enough. A strong breeze blew through me, freezing my bones for only a moment. My umbrella upturned, the metal can't handle the strong gust. It broke apart in my very hands. The rain was falling upon me now. The skies were crying and I couldn't escape. I picked up the broken bits and threw them in the trash. I continued my walk to Ashford Academy. This was fine.

I entered the Student Council Penthouse, soaked and cold. I dried off as much as I could, trying not to splash more water onto the nice clean floors. I made it to school. "Surprise!" came a shout, all my friends on the student council popped out of nowhere. I slipped on my own puddle, my eyes only seeing the ceiling and my vision waning. This…this was fine.

* * *

Nurse's office. I was resting in bed, my head bandaged and in new dry clothes. I was content now. I felt safe. I wanted to snuggle up and forget everything else. "Hey…David…" Gwen said from behind closed doors. "M-May I come in? Please…I want to talk to you about yesterday…"

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to talk about. Things happened and I can only support her and her choice to the best of my abilities. That's all there is to it. I'm her friend, I would like to still think we are friends…I think…hopefully….

"I-I…I know that I-"

The door busted down and John came in. I shot up from bed and the last thing I saw…was a plate of cake ramming straight into my face. T-This was fine. This was fine. Honest. Honest….

* * *

Showering…the warm water touched my bare skin like a lover's touch…at least, that's what I think a lover's touch would feel like. Doesn't matter! It just felt really nice and I want to stay in here for as long as possible. Forever and ever. I heard the door open. Must be my clothes. "You can leave it on the side. I'll be out shortly." I told whoever came in, continuing to scrub myself down. The drapes were ripped open and camera flashes shot me. I turned. Girls…but…how? T-This was the men's change room! T-T-They can't be in here!

"How do you like that you jerk!" one shouted, pushing me into the wall.

"This is what you get for peeping!"

"We'll be posting this all over the school now!"

Before leaving as fast as they could. Why? I-I've done nothing against them! H-How could they say that about me?!

The PA system opened up. "Would David Manson please go to the principal's office. Immediately."

* * *

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." I said, leaving the office. I was free to go but convicted with peeping on the girls. According to testimony from the girls, John Stuart had been bragging about my slyness. Starting today, I was given detention and had to write a paper as to why I shouldn't do that.

Without proof, I couldn't say a God damn thing to prove my innocence. I headed back into the Student Council office and stayed in the corner of their affairs, staring out the window. They were all out in class anyways so I got all of this to myself. This was fine. I can get revenge for sure. I can get…revenge…no…I can't…rules of engagement has changed. I can't do anything…I can't…do…anything.

"David?"

I looked at the woman before me. Kallen.

"May I sit beside you?"

I nodded. "Sure Kallen. You can." I said, pulling up a seat for her.

She asked, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. This…this is fine…"

"How can you be fine with this?! You're letting that jerk run all over you! Why don't you fight back like you always do?!" she snarled, demanding I tell her.

"Rules of engagement has changed. Gwen…loves… John Stuart now. As her friend, I will support her no matter what…as is what is supposed to be done amongst friends." I explained, hoping she'll understand.

My redheaded friend queried, "What if she were an enemy?"

I admitted, "I can not confirm if she is an enemy. If she were, all bets are off and I will bring down the hammer. Until I have confirmation though, she is a friend and…"

"You still have feelings for her, don't you." she stated, not even wording it as a question.

I nodded, my mouth dry all of a sudden. She concluded, "You are limiting yourself from fighting back because you love her that much." Not exactly.

I corrected her, "Because I don't want to do something that I will regret and ruin whatever friendship we have. Friends…are extremely difficult to come by Kallen. They are so hard to find. I would like to be friends, but I know others have no interest. I…I don't believe my heart can take another crushing blow from someone I trust. I can accept not being lovers…but…I guess you can fill in the other part."

She left me alone soon afterwards. This was fine.

* * *

I can say, with all confidence, that David Manson is the _only_ man in the world that can think like he does and someone I will be glad to call, 'my friend' even though he's a Britannian. Throughout school, people had been spreading rumours about him. Especially those girls that took pictures of him while he was showering. Calling him the peeping tom. That's a lie but how can I defend him? No one would ever believe me!

I went inside and saw those two. Once again, seated beside each other. Only difference is John was happy about this and utterly ignoring Gwen. Now she cares?! How dare she?!

I ignored them and went to my seat. "Lady Stadtfeld! Is this not grand?!" he said, pointing at me.

I asked him, not bothering to hide my contempt anymore, "And what would that be, Squire Stuart?"

"The commoners are talking about David with utter jealousy! He truly has become the 'talk of the town' as the peasants would say." he stated, happily leaning on _David's_ chair.

I bit down on my tongue. So it was him! He planned this?! "It was you! You lied to the school that he peeped!"

Eyes were on me now. Great.

"Maybe? Who knows? But I did report it. Quite happily too!" he cheered. _Bastard!_ I wanted to stab this bastard so much.

The girls cheered, "Now that the bastard got detention, he won't bother us again! We are now safe from his vile eyes!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Gwen. Oh boy, no wonder she's in the military.

She glared at everyone and snarled, "I will not have you insult David any longer. As of once, you are all to cease talk of him immediately!"

The girl stuttered, "W-Why? H-He's the peeping tom right?"

She slammed her hand on the desk. "He is NOT the peeping tom. I guarantee you that whoever he is will strike again tonight. David Manson is _the_ most honourable, sensible, and best man I have ever known. Every night, he will sneak into the Ghettos and retrieve information. Every night, he risks his life to infiltrate terrorist groups and give us detailed information on every one. So don't you DARE say such vile things about him. I won't have it!"

Just like that, the rumours died down and the girl's efforts were doubled. What was David Manson to me? A friend or an enemy? He is one the most wonderful man in Britannia and the scariest infiltrator I could ever imagine. Now that I think about it, things in the Settlement were improving because of his influence.

With the Constabulary slowly building up its forces under a commissioner with integrity, people will come to trust them more. Plenty of goods made by the nobility were recalled and reworked to meet health standards listed out by a committee made by the people. Princess Euphemia is reworking the Honorary Britannian program into an actual functioning program. I even heard rumours of a social restructuring program in the works. All of which, I can smell David's hand in them.

No, I can see David's hand in all of them.

Just who are you really David Manson?

* * *

Skipping school.

Best idea I had in a while. After today, I think it best to just escape it all and head to someplace new. I heard Narita was good this time of year. So Sasuke the terrorist rides off again. Oh happy days~

Spotted something interesting though. A transport truck was blitzing down the road. I gas medalled the bike, chasing after it. They increased its speed. Why? What are they holding in there? They can't be JLF. Impossible. Britannian military? Nada. They know me. So who? Only way for me to make them chill was for me to lose them. I pulled in to the nearest exit and parked and sent up the drones. I pulled up a screen and attached it to my bike.

Here we go lads.

I zipped out the exit and back onto the highway. Those guys were chilled out now. They were leading me alright. Maintained a distance 500 metres away. They don't notice me out. I continued They were making a turn. Straight to Narita from the looks of it. Can not confirm. I changed lane, trailing them lane-by-lane. Got them by the blindspot.

Confirmed. Narita. They pulled in and I pulled up. I stayed behind, letting the quad rotor trail them. Indiscreet white building. Closest to the mountain. Britannians all right. Suits. Poison gas container. Biological Warfare Division perhaps? Black Ops? Need data. I zoomed back onto the street and reached the limit of the building. I parked the bike and locked it down. I kept the drone in the skies. No guards but plenty of cameras. Wired fence. I reached into my bag and cocked the bolt of the integrally-suppressed submachine gun.

I recalled the drone back and put it in my bag again. I reached the treelike and looked around. Cameras. Unmoving. Old? Inactive? Got a wi-fi box straight ahead. Can't take the risk. I rested the barrel on a low shrub branch and fired single shots. Camera down. Camera down.

I blitz the compound and slammed my body on the wall. Opened up the box and hook in. A plethora of data flooded my screen. Doesn't seem to be calming down. That's fine. Let it cool down a bit. There we go. It finally stopped. I got my terabyte battering ram ready and hooked in. I let the magic do the work and kept my guard up. I looked at my screen. 20% there. This may take a while.

A door opened. Far side. I shifted the screen to peer over the other side. Men. Blacken military uniforms. Black ops perhaps? Only the one. Closing in. Swinging his assault rifle. Getting lazy. Nothing to do I guess. Only exit? Perhaps. I look at my screen. 35%. Gotta hold them off. Guard closing in. 10 metres.

I pressed against the wall. 5 metres. I held my breath. 3 metres. I reached around and threw the assault rifle down. I jammed the barrel into his chest. "On the ground. Hands on your head. No talking." I ordered. He obeyed, put his hands on his head and on the ground. I cleared him of weapons, his helmet, and his equipment. Lifted him up and choked him to unconsciousness. I checked too! Pulse was there. I laid him against the wall and took off his armour, minus the helmet, and tied him up and muffled him.

In all honesty, I think I broke his helmet. I put his armour on and checked the progress. 75%. That's gonna fly. Uh oh. Two more incoming. Guns raised. I only put the barrel out and fired. They immediately retreated into the door. Oh shit. I shouted, exaggerating a Japanese accented English, "You die Tommy!"

I looked at the screen. They're peering out again. I fired another burst. Checked the status. 81%. Shit. Here we go again. I fired again. "Welcome to the Rice Fields Motherfucker!" I taunted firing another burst. Shit! Shields! FUCKING SHIELDS!

I looked on the webbing. Grenades, grenades…where the fuck are the tactical stuff? Shit. I shouted, in better English, "Wait! I only have three grenades so you all are going to have to share!"

I pulled the pin but held the lever. The shield stopped. Unsure whether to push forward or not. I let the pin go waited. One…two…three…four. OH FUCK, THROW!

The explosive blast detonated, sending pieces of shrapnel against the shield, making the guy trip. I fired a full burst into the shield. The guy was crawling away. Retreating. I continued with the volume of fire. I pulled another grenade and rolled it towards them. I checked the screen. 95%. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! Army's going to come on down for sure. Or worse. They were coming back out. Jug suits now. I yelled out, "I have one more grenade left! I swear I will throw it too!"

I looked to my hostage. "And I have a hostage too! So ha! Ha ha!"

They stopped. Progress 97%. I taunted, "My men are already inside the building as we speak. They're ripping through your stuff right now too! So you might as well give up!"

I send a burst of gunfire at them. They let them hit, absorbing each blow. I checked my progress. 100%. Good. I rolled the grenade and packed my stuff in it. Everything. I made a run for it. Ran up the mountain. Rendezvous back later. Gunfire erupted around me. Hit the floor. Curled underneath fallen trunk. My pursuers were cut down just as quickly. Knightmare. Burai, they call it. It aimed its assault rifle at me. Another came from behind and a sword was at me too.

I dropped the gun and rose my hands. The pilot exited her craft and approached me. "Where are you from?"

I answered, "Shinjuku."

She paused a bit. Contemplating before she put her sidearm away. She hefted me up. "Why are you here exactly?"

I replied, "We got word of some of our comrades being taken here for experimentation or something. The mission got botched and I made a run for it to make a stand."

She looked me over a bit and a smile etched her face. "Well. You don't need to worry about them now. So how about you make your way out of here."

I nodded. "Y-Yeah sure thing. You won't see me here again. Promise."

I ran down the mountain and to my bike.

* * *

Home.

Am I really back home again?

I entered my apartment block and started filing the information. It's not so much as poison gas, rather human experimentation on immortality. Scary shit too since…THEY ACTUALLY GOT ONE! Whatever Clovis was up too, he crossed the fucking line. Since he's dead though, I can't eviscerate him and those involved could easily hide. Pseudonyms. I mean, who calls himself Joseph Fenette?

I ran the program to start matching faces to pictures. This may take some time. Closed the screen and waited it out.

A knock on the door. "David…It's me…Gwen. C-Can we talk?"

"Come in!" I said, setting aside a cup of tea for her. Though, I didn't think she would come in wearing _that_. Almost made me drop her cup. Her blonde hair was done up. She was wearing a red robe. She also brought in…a homemade cake. How'd I know its homemade? Normal cakes don't look shambled. Not that I actually care about that.

"Gwen…Oh Gwen…" I whispered, taking hold of her hands to help support the cake, "You shouldn't have. Honest."

She shook her head. "No. I really should. I would like to apologize for yesterday and a chance to explain myself."

"Is someone forcing you to come to me and say this?" I asked, concerned that my friends are doing something she's not comfortable with.

To my surprise, she protested, "No! Of course not! I…"

She curled up on my couch. "I just…this…what I'm saying…it's all coming from me…I-I" I she said, stuttered in a royal mess.

I sat beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder, a cup of tea in my hand. I encouraged, "Drink…please…tell me what's wrong…"

Gwen started crying. I put the tea away and gave her a handkerchief. She sniffled behind it. "W-Why are you so nice to me David?" she whimpered, clutching herself tightly.

Did that bastard do this to you? I assure you that I will have a talk with him. First though, I must attend to supporting Gwen. She asked me a question, after all. "I'm nice to you because I'm your friend. You're actually one of the only friend I have…the _best_ friend I have. Friends don't abandon friends. I want to make sure you are happy and to support you as best I can. Even though you did hurt me, I could see you were happy and…I was just happy to be support. Ain't nothing going to change that."

She started crying again. I cradled her in my arms, patting her back to get it all out. "You are too good to me. The best friend and man I had ever known." she whimpered. "That's why I will always love you."

I looked confused. Is she two-timing? Gwen looked me in the eye. "I wanted to give you the best birthday surprise. Ever since you told me that you never actually were given a proper Birthday party, I thought it necessary to do everything I can to make it special. Your special day." She looked away from me. "I won't lie, I had to do a lot of things I didn't like. Especially k…" she held her tongue.

She let out a hot breath. "I…kissed Squire John and enjoyed it…because…I wanted to buy you a really good cake. I negotiated with John but he would want nothing less than a kiss. So I…I kissed him…"

She pushed me and looked away. Gwen pleaded, "Say it! Just say that I whored out or something. Cause I did it! I…I'm sorry but…please…just don't think less of me."

Gwen…kissed the douche…to give me…this? This…oh you silly girl. I embraced her from behind, making sure my hands did not grope her. She let out a soft squeal and attempted to escape. I did not let her, just held her in place and let out a hot breath down her neck. My best friend whimpered. I whispered, "Thank you Gwen. Thank you so much. You sacrificed so much for me…and I can not wish to have a better friend than you."

She started crying again, saying in between sniffles, "I-I-I t-t-tried to make y-y-you a cake…but…but…"

I kissed her neck. "It's perfect. You put all your effort into it. It's everything I could ever ask of you."

She started crying again until unconsciousness. I let her lie on me, fearful that she may wake up if disturbed. There's this feeling again. This bliss again. I feel the world around me feel condensed into something smaller. My world is the woman in front of me. We're both hurting until we found each other. Now we do our best to heal. Trust can go a really long way and I'm glad that my trust wasn't misplaced.

Today is August 26, 2017 11:59 hours. What a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Greatly, Have Suffer'd Greatly**

August 27, 2017

"So that's how you know Johnny." I stated, as we made our way into the Student Council Penthouse after school.

She nodded to confirm. "Pretty much. Our mothers originally wanted to have us engaged. He's not a bad guy, honest! He can be like you at times. Passionate, a strong sense of justice, active. The only difference between you two is that…well…John's just sheltered and I mean, _really_ sheltered. Due to his upbringing, he's expected to become a knight and his wife is to stay at home. Kinda like the knights of old. So please forgive him for his…ah…naïveté…when it revolves around common sense…or the people."

She stopped me, eyes serious. "He is loyal to Emperor and Country. The Emperor, despite what you believe, does represents the will of the Britannian people. As such, there is no distinction between His Will and the People's Will." she stated, emphasizing that point. Fortunately, _I_ know better…maybe?

I shivered. "Sounds like a God damn nightmare. No wonder he's such a self-righteous, arrogant son-of-a-bitch with a stick so far up his ass, I could use him as a scarecrow." I said, not even trying to think of such a horrid scenario.

Gwen giggled. "I knew you were going to say that!" she stated, rearing in front of me and embracing me. "You on the other hand. Well…do I really need to explain?"

I chuckled. "Perhaps not. Alright. You convinced me. I'm willing to give him a chance and tone myself down." I opened the door.

We took up our usual seats and we began the meeting.

* * *

Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

I'm so God damn bored.

I popped open the screen and started to shift through the blackmail again, doubt my friends would be apprehensive about the human experimentation thing. I put the volume down and played with each file, compiling a pretty comprehensive list of nobles who need a whacking. Even got one of Kallen's stepmother in a few of them. I showed it to her and a devious glint reached her eyes. Gwen tugged my uniform and I showed her and her eyes went lusty for a bit too. I took it away from her and prepared a comprehensive file to send to Euphie.

"Hello Commoner Council!" proclaimed John, bursting down the door.

I jumped in my seat collapsed on the ground. Christ, this guy's loud!

John tilted his head. "Are you okay Lieutenant?"

I got back up, grumbling, "Fine. I'm fine. Really. You're just too loud."

He wondered, "How else am I to introduce myself?"

"Like a normal person would? Now c'mon. Help us out with the budget."

I took up my seat again and he poked me. "You are in my seat Lieutenant."

"Fuck you I'm in your seat. Go find another one and get to work." I told him, continuing on with my own business. I tried ignoring him, since it doesn't look like he wants to move from his spot. Got the file prepared and ready to send to Euhpie.

"You know the Princess Euphemia?!" he blurted in utter surprise.

I facepalmed. I haven't told any of these fellas and now…they all know. God…fucking…damn it….

Alright…deep breathes…deep…breathes.

"Yes. I know her. Now please, can you let me do my job?"

I sent her the file and put my laptop away. I am not dealing with this now. Already, the student council were bombarding me with questions. How did I meet the princess? How am I under her personal employ? Blah blah blah. This was a nightmare! I looked to Gwen and Suzaku. Whispered them for help. They did not come. I turned to Kallen, who only scratched her cheek and ignored me. Traitors. Traitors all of them!

* * *

Well that's done and over with. Jeez, that was awfully painful that's for sure. We managed to get things done and I was finally released. Though, it seems that the only ones not busy were Gwen, John, Suzaku, and myself. So we did the most rational thing we could do on our 'off-duty' days. We all returned home, got our uniforms, packed our personal stuff (I carried several more bags), and rendezvous back at the school.

Gwen was in her off-duty blue uniform, dressed very smartly. I spied, underneath it, was the grey under armour of the army. Always ready I suppose. Suzaku was wearing his orange uniform of the Engineering Corps. I still wonder how he even got in. John arrived in his uniform red of the Glaston Knights, also dressed smartly. Pompous prick. I was dressed in a heavily modified version of Gwen's off-duty blue uniform.

Sufficed to say, if I was the most menacing of the group, Suzaku was the most friendly, Gwen was the most professional; and John held the most authority. We must have been the oddest group to have walked. Unfortunately, since this is Ashford Academy, we garnered a whole lot of attention. Yeah…cue in the photography club. Took a while but we managed to lose them and began discussion.

I suggested taking a nice trip to Sapporo, Hokkaido to sample the hot springs there; Gwen wants to find a hotel near the Sea of Japan and enjoy the beach; John wanted to see the museums (boring!) and learn about the history of his lineage; and Suzaku wants to be with nature. I'll give you a hint. Johnny lost! Ha! Take that! Surprisingly, I won. Ha?! Guess hot springs trumps all. We all got ourselves onto a train all the way to Sapporo. I was excited, listing off all the good stuff I know. Suzaku one upped me on all the stuff that I missed that sound much better than what I know. Smart ass.

"…Lieutenant? I must ask. Are you a half-blood?" John asked. Guess Suzaku and I were speaking Japanese for a bit.

I stated, "Nope. I'm Britannian through and through.". Close enough.

John wondered, "Then please explain the reason you speak the language of a defeated race?"

Gwen chimed, snapping her fingers, "If you are going to invade a country, make sure you can speak the language."

We clapped our hands together and laughed, even Suzaku gave a little chuckle himself. He commented, "That's definitely an interesting way of thinking sir."

I gave him a shrug. "What can I say Suzaku, I'm one-of-a-kind."

John scratched his head. "I do not understand. It's against everything Social-Darwinism stands for. Is it not true in evolution that useless traits are discarded? They are the conquered race and they must adapt to their new situation, not you. Just look at Suzaku here, he is doing a great job adapting."

"But where's the pride? People don't like having to change for what makes them, them. A nation's culture, is far more important than being defeated. It's about identity. No body likes being called a number and no one likes being assimilated. Human nature dictates to fight against things that threaten your own identity. Therefore, you fight with everything you got. With fist, with gun, with bricks. Heh…see, I'm using Social-Darwinism against you now." I explained, spying a look on an Honorary Britannian elderly woman, forced to hold onto the bar.

I offered her my seat and took to standing. Got some looks from people but nothing I couldn't handle. Caught John by surprise who stayed in position and hesitant. Suzaku was the only one to ask if she was alright and what not. The usual questions any decent guy would say to a grandma. Caught a bit of the Kansai-ben there from her. She turned to me and bowed. "_Thank you, gracious sir._" she said in proper Japanese.

I knelt beside her and replied in Kansai-ben, "_Think nothin' 'bout it ma'am. Please, just rest 'til we getta Hokkaido. Must 'ave been real tirin' standin' up like that._"

She blinked, surprised, but bowed nonetheless, grateful. I patted her back lightly and returned back to my position. I ignored the conversation, keeping a look out. Just a nice train ride to Hokkaido. Yeah, let me just rest my eyes a bit.

* * *

The rock of an explosion threw me to the ground, landing me on my back. I looked to my friends. They're still alive and kicking. The grandma's okay. Shaken but still able to move around. Screams pierced the air ahead of us, followed by the chatter of gunfire. I immediately reached underneath the grandma and pulled the bags out. I threw armour sets at my friends while I checked the webbing and the suppressed assault rifles.

I handed up webbing and guns to Gwen, Suzaku, and John in that order. I strapped on my own set and loaded the rifle. "Alright. We can only assume insurgents are on the train and are currently raiding it. For now, we can only confirm that they are in the booths ahead of us. We go in slow and take single-shots. Take care of your aim. Don't be afraid to use your tacticals, buy you time to line up your shots. Just don't get caught in the flash." I stated, peering out towards the engine.

"You know David, this is violating our deal. Remember?" Gwen whispered, surprisingly not devoid of life as I would expect it. Of course, she's right but at times like these, it's necessary to answer with gunfire. I drew my line and I won't dare cross it.

I replied, "Sorry Gwen. I'll make it up to you." Suzaku and John rushing forward to take up a new position.

"I trust you but I'll still keep an eye out. Be careful." she stated, stacking against the door. I breached. I peered into the next booth. Clear for now. I silently opened the door manually. Both sides clear. I motioned for Suzaku and John to take the left corridor. They obeyed and worked the left corridor. Gwen and I stuck to the right. Slowly, we hopped cover-to-cover but we have yet to face the enemy. What's going on?!

My feet tugged on wire. Oh shit!

A bright flashed brunt my eyes. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I tried to drop on my back. I don't know if I did. I think I just felt something on my back. Afterwards, just fired as fast as I could pull the trigger. Everything's coming back now. I'm still okay. Three guy down. Multiple hits to the chest. Dead now. Okay. I looked behind me. Hand's were on my shoulder. "You okay David?" she said, keeping a look ahead of us.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, thanks battle-buddy. Shit. When did they find the time to do this?" I wondered out loud. This can not be good. I called it in, alerting Suzaku and John of the same trick. I took point again, insisted upon it. Clear. Clear. Open door…clear. Just a family. Britannian. Terrified. I held a hand against my lips and closed the door. Move up. Open door. A blast of automatic assault rifle fire peppered the door, narrowly missing me. Gwen took him down. Double-tap. Clear. Met up with the others at the end. I asked, "Any of you guys curious about the trap they got? Like, don't you find it odd that they _knew_ we were coming?"

John piped in, "Agreed. This has me immensely troubled."

"How could they have known where we were?" Suzaku wondered, keeping an eye on the door to the next booth.

Gwen asked, "Could it be possible that whoever is in charge has access to the train's cameras?"

I reached into my bag and got my laptop out. I'm in. Okay. We got three more booths and the engine to deal with. Assailants. Possibly twenty-five. Five guys at the engine. Twenty in booth two. None in booth one. Possibly ambush and booby trapped. What the-? The system's kicking me out? I tried again. It kicked me out. Who's? My computer shorted out! Electrical sparks flew out of it.

"Ah…that's…not supposed to happen, wasn't it?" commented Gwen.

I agreed. Still, we got some kind of information outta that. "Listen. Last I counted, there were twenty-five bad guys ahead of us. Twenty in Booth two, five at the engine. Just ahead of us looks empty. So we should be expecting booby traps or hidden enemies."

Suzaku queried, "What about your computer?"

I broke it over my knee. "Busted anyways. Whoever did this has expertise in computer work. Managed to hack into the train security system and block me out. Destroyed my computer along with it. Think about it later." I said, leaning against the wall.

I ordered, "Stack up. On my mark." I pulled out a flashbang. I opened the door and threw it.

"Mark!" I hissed, charging in, immediately taking the right and aimed at the left corridor. Suzaku hit left and aimed his way. Gwen came my way, aimed down. I did too as soon as John entered. I ordered, "Go slow."

We were careful. Gwen opened doors and I checked. Simple process. Have to be careful. Itchy triggers and all that. Move on.

-four shots…

I hit the ground with my back. One mistake. Turned the corner and I'm done. My ears ringed. I can only listen to my heavy breathing. Erratic.

I'm moving…Gwen…

She's dragging me out of the way. Back behind cover. She did a quick check on me. She slapped my face a few times. "You're okay! You're okay!" she barked, sending a few rounds down range. I patted myself down. Armour held up. I collected my assault rifle again and rolled to the next piece of cover. I fired a few shots down. Can't get a beat on them. I hid.

I looked at Gwen and held up the flashbang. She nodded. I threw the canister, letting it ricochet off the wall. Multiple screams. We broke cover. The muffled puffs of our assault rifles were all that was heard for men and woman to collapse. Dead, dead, grovelling in pain, wounded.

"Stop Britannians!" shouted a terrorist, coming around the corner with…ah shit…he's coming around the corner with a pregnant woman…FUCK! Out of all the hostages, he takes one that's pregnant. That sly son-of-a-motherless-goat! T-T-This son-of-a-bitch! Ha, HA HA HA HA HA!

I felt something shake. Was that my head? Yeah. Yeah, it's coming back again.

He smirked. "Got ya, didn't I? Alright you bastards here's what you are going to do if you want the hostages to come out alive, you will surrender!" he ordered.

We didn't lay down our arms. I was tempted. Oh boy, was I tempted. Only problem…yeah. You get it. Pregnant woman. The terrorist pressed the barrel against the woman's skull, forced us to back off a bit. I hate this so god damn much! "Alright buddy. How about we calm down a bit eh?" I said, the first to raise my hands.

The smug bastard laughed, running a hand over the woman's chest. I felt my eyes twitch. "Let the girl go and we can talk it over you horny bastard." I said, risking a step forward.

"Horny bastard, am I? What about you? You, Lieutenant Frank Woods. You who raped thousands of our countrywoman! You who give our people this false hope, this belief that you are cleaning up the corruption; this belief that peace with honour can be attained; this belief that you are the hero we need! I despise exactly that about you! You are nothing more than a coward, a fraud, an idealist. Someone that has no place in this world! For the safety of the Japan, nay the world, you must be defeated utterly! I won't kill you. Oh no. I wish to see the heart burnt out of you." he said, laughing wildly.

What…the…actual…fuck?

The man slowly squeezed the trigger, a dangerous glint in his eye. I rose my rifle and fired. It punctured into the woman's shoulder and right into the man. The terrorist's arm shot out, a bright flash directed at me. I collapsed once again, a burning pain in my gut. I tried not to roll so much. I _shouldn't_ roll so much. Not good. I came in too close. I fucked up, badly. But a question is still on my mind.

Who was he? Who was the real puppeteer? It couldn't have been him, no. For one, too foolish. For two, doesn't look like no hacker. Bet my life he doesn't have a computer on him. For three, heart burnt out of you. Burn the heart out of you. Something Professor James Moriarty would say. I'm still not safe. We're still not secure. I have to scorch the Earth and refortify. What a pain! Pain…pain…my eyes idled. They started closing. Shit…this isn't a poison bullet is it?

* * *

"You gave us quite the scare Lieutenant. We managed to remove all the fragmentation that Eleven round shot off and you are given a clean bill of health." the Doctor said, quite happily in fact. No surprising, that woman I shot and saved was his wife. Better alive and wounded, than dead I guess. Even had it free of charge. I paid nonetheless, wouldn't have felt right.

Outside, my friends greeted me with hugs and cheers while still in battle armour. I spied outside and news crew were there. I asked, "What's with the crew? Why are they here?"

Suzaku explained, "They gotten word of the attempted train hijacking that had been foiled by us. The train actually gave them the security footage of you directing us and leading the charge. Now they want to interview us."

Fuck. I gathered them together, thankful that my face was masked. "No. No interview. We are still not safe here. Whoever is out there, this guy's after me. He wants me dead and he won't hesitate to get to you too. We gotta escape." I stated, seeing the film crew running towards us.

Gwen smirked. "I knew you were gonna say that. Lucky for you, we have a Humvee down in the garage."

I bit my lip but acquiesced. We blitz to the garage and got into the Humvee. We got out of there and onto the streets. Obey the law or the po-lice will come after you with an ass kicking. "Shit. This is a terrible start of our vacation."

"I happen to agree Lieutenant. However, we must face the enemy head-on. We must not show any weakness." John said, trying to look out.

Suzaku piped in, "How about we try and get dinner?"

Gwen cheered, "I like that plan Suzaku!"

I parked into a restaurant. Looks like a barbecue. We dismounted and I locked it up, grabbing our sidearms. We took up a table and ordered dinner. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid. Besides, we got pulled pork, burnt ends, ribs, coleslaw. Absolutely nothing can ruin this day! Oh fuck…I just challenged Murphy…fuck. Ah. I'm sorry! I'm sorry Murphy! Please, just let me have this!

Nothing…nothing…nothing…

I'll take that as a yes. Unfortunately, I was the last to dig in, taking in whatever scraps there are to make a plate. We haven't gotten ourselves over-cumbered by our meal, rather we just ate just enough to make us satisfied. As always, the selection was great, I mean, how can you fuck up a barbecue? We paid for our meals and left the restaurant. We loaded up onto the Humvee and drove off.

The sun was setting by now, a deep orange shining upon us. It was definitely beautiful and I can't help but wonder how much better it'll be when we reach the hot springs. I looked at Gwen's lazy eyes, resting on the door. Yep. It'll definitely be hot. We entered the highway. Sped up and kept on charging as smoothly as I could.

"Didn't realize you were a speed freak sir." Suzaku commented, noticing my ever increasing acceleration.

I scoffed. "I just play a lot of video games."

He hid a laugh, biting on his lips to prevent him from laughing. "What, " I demanded, "What's so funny?"

My Japanese friend answered, "Well. You see sir. It's just that I had also done something like that once."

I rose an eyebrow. I was lucky he explained, "I was ten at the time and I decided to take a car out for a…joyride."

I almost slammed the breaks. "Son of a bitch. You, Kururugi Suzaku, have my deepest respect. Holy fuck, that has got to be badass!"

Suzaku only rubbed the back of his head and laughed bashfully. Why? He should be celebrating! Still, everything was going well so far.

"Attention Elevens! You are under arrest for the theft of a Britannain military HMMWV! You are to pull over immediately and surrender now! Do so and we will be lenient! This is your first and last warning!"

I looked at the side door mirror. Military VTOLs. I looked around. No one else has a Humvee anywhere. He's talking to us. There has got to be…aw shit. That Bastard! He's got access to Military channels. How? I've been upgrading them! No choice. I have to park. I hit the side and stepped out. I waved at the VTOLs. John stepped out as well and crossed his arms.

That got their attention. Gwen called out, "Hey LT! The pilot want to talk with you!"

I grumbled my voice, making it sound older. "This is Lieutenant Woods. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Pilot Officer Claire Gerard. I apologize for the confusion Lieutenant, we must have lost the terrorist that stole our Humvee." she said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"One Humvee Pilot Officer?" I asked.

Claire clarified, "Yes sir. One Humvee. License plate L59-07-32."

I looked at our plates. Complete match. "Good news Pilot Officer. You were following the right vehicle. Bad news, some terrorist must have captured our equipment and attempted to cause confusion and a friendly fire incident."

"…That's…impossible. I was sure I was given a direct order by my superior officer."

I pressed, "Video call or by radio."

"Radio sir." Shit.

I repeated, "I say again, the terrorist have managed to steal our equipment and are using it against us. RTB Pilot Officer and give your official report. Any problems you get, you send them to me. Got it?"

"Yes sir and thank you sir! Have a nice day." she said, cheering up immediately.

I gave her a salute. She tilted her rocket racks and returned back to base. We filed into the vehicle and drove away. I can't help but think back to these events. An enemy unknown that can import insurgents on our shores; an enemy unknown that can hijack radio communication to _purposefully_ cause friendly fire incidents; an enemy unknown that is both resourceful and capable of turning the entire city into his weapon.

An enemy unknown…an enemy…unknown…

* * *

We finally managed to reach the hot springs that David wanted to go to after _several_ missteps. Honestly, we ended up leaving the radio on at all times to answer the IFF codes. Thank God John was there to use his authority to get them to back off! I was worried that it'll make David snap or something. Suzaku took control, getting our rooms and access to the private hot springs, something I definitely appreciated.

The atmosphere here is quite peaceful and the proximity to nature itself felt so fresh. No wonder he wanted to go here, this was relaxing! Though, the only problem were these clothes, too light. Thought I'll freeze to death in those things, had to where the towel coat underneath the other thingy…what did David call it? U-kata? Yucatan? I'll have to ask him again…

First things first, according to David, we have to wash ourselves down first before entering. Suzaku confirmed it too, helping to scrub down his back. My friend was scrubbing down John's back, leaving me to get scrubbed down by John. We switched around once that's done. I felt cleansed and washed down. I'll be honest, I feel a bit outnumbered. On another note, I am surrounded by hot guys. Win-Win.

Suzaku clapped. "Now that we're cleaned, we can get in."

I backed him up. "Whoa. All of us?"

My Eleven friend looked bashful. "Sorry. They only have unisex hot springs. Ever since the invasion, not many want to actually have segregated hot springs. Something about trying to remember community."

"What?"

David facepalmed. "It's an old Japanese thought dating back to it's Warring States period. Basically, everybody in the community is family, in a sense, and they shouldn't have to worry seeing each other naked. Why they are doing it right now though probably confuses Suzaku, right?"

Suzaku gave him a thumbs up. I grumbled, "Then why didn't you say that before?"

Suzaku started whistling absentmindedly. "Fine…on three guys, we drop our robes." I suggested, facing them. One…two…three…We dropped our robes and I immediately got flashed by three good looking men. In turn, I got one approval; one flash of red, and one wolf whistle. I rested my hands on my hips, a smile on my face. "So boys, did you honestly believe you will all get away from this without punishment?"

"Yes." David said, as bluntly as he could. Oh, he is _definitely_ going to get it!

* * *

I'll admit, this hot spring is really getting to me. The water feels very welcoming and I just can't seem to find a reason to leave. How on Earth did Suzaku and John leave at all is beyond me! I looked at David, who's happening to show signs of restlessness. Left leg wagging, closed eyes twitching, biting on his lower lip, clenching of fist. Yep, he's restless alright. "You can go if you want, I can hold down the fort here." I said, getting extra comfortable.

My friend opened his eyes again. "That noticeable huh?" He muttered, coming over to sit beside me.

I nodded, using his shoulder as a pillow. "Sorry. I won't lie when I think that I made a mistake. They said hot springs were relaxing but I found nothing relaxing about it." he admitted, looking out towards the great outdoors.

I couldn't help but let out a snicker. "I guess that'll be your punishment then," I said, poking him, "I'm also proud of you today."

He tilted his head. "Proud…of me? You mean the train?" David asked, hesitant. Did he honestly think I would be angry?

"Yeah. The train. You showed a great deal of self control and I'm so proud of that. I was worried." I said, wrapping my arms around him, and slowly, but surely, my legs too.

David chuckled, confessing "I almost did. With the hostage, I mean. In the end, couldn't do it. Couldn't really find myself to do it…maybe I'm getting better…"

I looked at him, concerned. He doesn't always trail a sentence like that. "What's wrong?" I wondered.

"It's that message. It's that hacker. It's that VTOL. This guy has the capabilities, the knowledge, and the resources to turn Japan upside down. I got no doubt he'll be offering his services to the Black Knights. I got no doubt in my mind, he'll be trying to target me and 'burn the heart out of me'. He scares me." David trembled, holding onto me tightly.

"H-Hey…Hey. David. Listen to me. Listen to me." I whispered, keeping him close. "I know you. Even if you're scared, we gotta push on forward. If he is as dangerous as you say, we have to stop him. We must stop him because if we don't, I can not think what will happen next. This new war you're fighting, I may not be able to fight it off, but I'll do everything I can to support you."

"I love you David and I know you won't give up just because you're scared." I hushed, feeling the red on my cheeks. I felt my body press into him more. Stop. I can't stop! I…I actually like it….I want to stay in this position forever…I felt pressure being applied on me. He's reciprocating! T-T-This…this is…nice~.

A sudden chill froze my body. We were in the air. What the hell? "David! How could you?!" I shouted, refusing to get off him.

His husky breath touched my neck. "I got bored. C'mon, let's sleep it off."

Oh you~

You're totally going to get it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Drunk Delight of Battle**

August 28, 2017

Narita Mountain.

Despite my advice to evacuate the civilians before the battle, Cornelia refused, fearing the JLF would make a run for it when they got word. Understandable, but she's still an asshole. So I had to take it upon myself. Had to 'reactivate' the Special Activities Division and forcefully started evacuating the civilians before the battle. Only one refusing to do anything to move was…yep, that same white building. I rolled up several APCs and trucks into the parking lot and ordered the boys to smash the windows and storm the building. A simple flash, cuff, and bag operation.

One-by-one, scientist and security were complaining loudly and protesting their treatment. I had to roll my eyes. I clapped my hands and several men with Molotovs threw them into the building. They jeered at me, demanding to know who my superior officer is. God, they have no concept of silence. I snapped my fingers and they were thrown against the wall, forced to lined up. That just made them protest louder. I barked the order and their complaints were immediately silenced by the rapid puffs of suppressed assault rifles. They were on the ground, grovelling quietly and crying. Finally! We got them cuffed, still alive, and zipped into bodybags. Ordered my men to, quite literally, toss them in the back of the truck. I had questions for those cunts anyways.

With the last of the civilians out of the way, I sent the boys back home to base, exception being those responsible with those scientist. They are working over time. I just walked down the empty road, towards the nearest checkpoint. Waved the guards off with my ID badge. Looking around, I saw Knightmares, Knightmares everywhere. Honestly, Cornelia has no chill.

Saw a white Knightmare ahead of me, that new 7th-Gen, with its ground crew busily working awau. Wait…hold on…Suzaku? I stormed up the steps. "Warrant Officer Kururugi!" I barked, standing below him.

He immediately stood up and saluted. "Lieutenant, sir!" he replied.

I shouted, "Engineering Corp my ass! More like Special Research Projects Administrations!"

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "Sorry sir! It was meant to be a secret!"

I stormed up the steps and ordered, "Warrant Officer. Your neck. Present it."

He did so. I clawed both of my hands, ready to give his neck a nice, big hug. "Sir I must protest your attempt to strangle our devicor!" a purple haired woman barked. Second Lieutenant. Ha! I outrank you! I do what I want.

I growled, "I am not strangling Kururugi. I am just going to give his neck a nice, tight hug."

Suzaku broke into laughter, whacking his hand on the armour. Shit, now I started laughing. Fuck! I clapped his shoulder. "Shit man. You should've told me. Alright, I'll leave you fellas to it. I'm going to try and dissuade Cornelia from fighting a literal uphill battle." I stated.

"Oh, you aren't going to change her highness' mind. Once she's set on a goal, there's nothing really can stop her." the mad scientist said, bored out of his mind. I couldn't help but let out a large sigh. This is definitely going to end badly. "Well…shit…" I said. I looked at a computer and took control, preparing a…scathing? Yeah, a scathing email for Cornelia. I heard the scientist whistle loudly and started laughing. I turned around and saw Suzaku unsure as to what to do and the Second Lieutenant fume.

"How can you say such a thing to the her highness, Cornelia Li Braitannia?" she demanded.

I told her, quite simply, "Easy. I think about it; I write my thoughts; I press the send button." I sent the email and shrugged. "Not that hard."

Suzaku coughed. "Aren't you worried that she'll kill you?" he asked, obviously worried. I'm not actually. What'll she do, kill me for being butt hurt? Ha! Like that'll ever happen. I shook my head and played around with the computer, upgrading its defences.

"Oh? You aren't that bad." exclaimed the scientist, excited by my work. I shrugged, playing around with it more before exiting the code. "It's good enough. Anyways, I really best be heading towards that mountain by now. I'm sure that we'll be needing a whole lot of Jackhammer Missiles for this."

I walked away and back onto the streets, a force of Knightmares forcibly deploying behind the buildings for cover. I found mine in a parking lot. In all honesty, I hate the Knightmares. Too big. Too easy to trip up. Unfortunately for me, the Knightmare has some special equipment that a tank or APC doesn't have and I need that. So, with reluctance, I had one…requisitioned. A Sutherland-class. Ugly machine but useful for what I'm going to use it for. "Right. Commence Operation! You, the Japanese Liberation Front! You, who time has left behind! You, who have forgotten basic human decency! You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness!"

Knightmares charged and I did too. I took the road with the fewest nightmares there. Unfortunately, that made me part of…General Darlton's command. Didn't care much, I just followed along the flank and fired wildly at anything olive drab aimed at them. Good lucky a few times, even caught several others off guard. "You got some great eyes soldier. I'll see about getting you marksmen training." he said, cheering me on.

I guttered my voice, "Thank you sir."

I stayed close by when a sudden rocking vibrated the ground. I saw it. Rocks falling. Rocks coming right at us. "Landslide!"

I shot slash-harkens at my 'comrades' and pulled as many as I could up. Damaged their armour sure, but they'll live. There were just too many of those guys and too few of me to get them out of there. Suddenly, the line snapped, took out both my arms. The rest saw this and took their chance with the rockslide, firing slash-harkens into the ground like anchors. I looked at the squad before me. I plugged into command, listening to the chatter. Black Knight operators in the area. Landslide coming down, a large purple area covering dividing the mountainside. Manufactured? Possibly. Rockslides can't be this precise. I looked down, the rockslide didn't stop at all, just kept going until it started bouncing and smashing into the buildings.

Devastation at its finest.

I felt it. I saw it. Does Zero believe he can fucking use a rockslide as a discriminate weapon, he got something else coming! Oh yes! Ha ha ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! T-T-This…oh~ ZERO! I'M COMING FOR YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

I shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE?! IT'S TIME FOR WAR! PROCEED WITH YOUR OBJECTIVES! ANY RESISTANCE YOU FACE, MARK IT AND I'LL CALL DOWN JACKHAMMERS!"

They saluted, "YES SIR!" and rushed out. I popped the cockpit out, sending a swarm into the air. Programmed them to follow the team. I rolled behind them and took a knee. Forest combat. Tight corners. Gotta fire and move.

"Under attack North! Defenders behind cover! Requesting Jackhammer strike! Sector Echo-Charlie-59. Danger close!"

I looked. Got them. I plugged in coordinates, stating coolly, "Jackhammers proceeding to target. ETA 5 mikes."

A single Jackhammer flew above us and smashed into the ground ahead. "Fire mission effective! EKIA all around."

I moved out and took a new position. "This is Detroit unit! We are taking heavy anti-KMT fire all around! Requesting immediate support."

I replied, "Detroit unit. This is Foxtrot Oscar. I have Jackhammers ready. Mark your targets."

The man barked, "Mark Sector Delta-Foxtrot-13."

I sent the coordinates in. "Detroit! Missiles inbound. ETA 5 mikes."

I rolled to the next position. Five minutes later, the radio barked, "Great shot FO! Detroit unit is Oscar Mike."

On the move indeed.

"Yeah, that's right Britannia! We can finally go up against you on equal footing head on! And our counter attack begins with this baby, the Guren Mark II!"

I blinked. Terrorist with new Knightmares? That's like saying Al Qaeda made a homegrown 4th generation Main Battle Tank! …OH SHIT, Al Qaeda made a homegrown 4th generation Main Battle Tank! I peered around the corner and saw the device in action. Red and orange paint scheme. Fast. It's literally dancing around the Sutherland. Its hand gripped the head. "Sorry." the female Japanese pilot said, before letting a burst of energy shoot out from its claw, literally melting the Sutherland.

Oh…my…god…I'm so fucking boned. I bugged the fuck out of there, exclaiming, "All units within range of this transmission, be advised! Black Knights have a new Knightmare! I say again, enemy forces possess a new Knightmare! Capabilities are beyond that of current models. You are to refrain from engaging directly and to set an ambush at these coordinates!"

"Belay that order!" shouted some general. "You are to hold position and defend her highness!"

Idiot! He's going to get them all killed!

Immediately, Britannian ground forces were rushing the red Knightmare. I called in a saturation strike of Jackhammers on my position, alerting the others, "Jackhammers on our position. Fire for effect in order. Say again, fire for effect."

Didn't stop them from holding the position and getting wiped out. These guys kept on coming and coming! I pulled back. Immediately, explosions rocked the grounds behind me, sending me flying and smashing into a tree. I was still okay, surprised it held up so well. The strikes ended and I had to look back. I walked towards the area of impact and there were plenty of Britannian Knightmares on the ground but not the red one. How?

"Did you think that'll work on me Britannian?" taunted the girl in the Guren. I felt my throat gulp down unconsciously. I run and I die. I surrender and I get captured. What's the next option?

Got it!

I used my armless body to ram the Guren. I stood back up and legged it. That thing has superior speed and I'm hoping this thing is more maneuverable…that and I'm pretty sure those roller-blade things are busted up. I just ran. I shouted into the radio, "This is Foxtrot Oscar! I am being hunted by an unknown enemy Knightmare! Requesting units 05-09 to prepare ambush ahead of my current position! How copy?"

"You can't escape!" the Guren pilot shouted.

"She's coming right for me!" I pleaded, begged that somebody would listen.

No one did. All I got was static. What's going on?! The machine fell, a screeching sound of metal sliding against metal echoed within the cockpit. My leg was laid out before me. Then a claw hand smashed my head in. "FRY!" she shouted. I smashed the ejection port, luckily enough, the cockpit sent me up and towards safety…I think. Oh fuck…I hit the rocky ground, the chair the only thing keeping me in place. The recoil shot me back, hitting me right in the back of my head.

Fuck…I can't concentrate…note to self…don't go to the front lines anymore…

* * *

Where am I?

Aside from the fact that I'm still alive, I got no idea where the hell I am, which is rather annoying to say the least. From the looks of things, I was still somewhere in the Narita mountains. Where exactly, I got no clue. Can't get in contact with anybody, must have run outta batteries. I still had food in my backpack at least, so that'll hold me over until I return back to civilization.

All I had to do was go down the mountain I guess. Making my way down was no easy feat though. Around me were the fallen and destroyed materials of war. Knightmare frames were obliterated, metal was bent out of shape, bodies upon bodies were thrown about. I checked up on each one. Lucky. None of them were Gwen. I checked the Knightmares and found more dead. I closed their eyelids and left them, the least I can do before the clean-up crew roll in and take over. Those were just on our side though.

My travels didn't leave me just there, it led me to find JLF war machines too. Again, I checked on each site of wreckage and found the dead. Again, I closed their eyes for them. Whatever belongings they have, I didn't bother. Ashes to ashes as they say. Though, the least I could do is take their dog-tags and track down their families…even they would like to know what happened to their sons and daughters.

Heh…look at me now. What am I? A crow? A bringer of bad news? A screaming banshee? Ha. won't that be the day.

From my position, the gun emplacement was on rails and led deeper into the mountain facility. I dared to travel deeper into the facility, confident that it was abandoned. I mean, it just _had _to be after the battle. Maybe I can find computer? It was pretty dark in here but it reminds me of something from the Maginot line or Fort Douaumont. Massive concrete works that somehow manages to be both claustrophobic and spacious. Never did understand how.

I was surprised each room was cozy with wooden floorboards and sliding doors. Even got their own dojo in here too. Who knew?

There it was, the Command And Control centre of the JLF. I let my equipment run free after I ran the preliminary scan. This was a golden opportunity that I could not afford to miss. I switched over to another computer and started looking up some of the names of the fallen. Unfortunately, it wasn't as detailed as I would like. Perhaps it was to protect family or that military discipline degraded over the years, I don't really know.

I took a look at their intelligence base and found it very lacklustre, almost like they don't even have their own scout team. You can't tell me they have been biding their time like this without having _some_ kind of information against Britannia, that makes no God Damn Sense! I had to dig deeper, find something that I was missing. These servers seem to be running an old government program, modified to 2017 standards. Fossils, am I right?

Once again, no sign of any intelligence gathered by the military. Could it be possible that another organization does the intelligence work for them? If so, who? Looking around, I couldn't find much of anything. Damn. These guys would do anything to to protect their spy agencies, even purposefully doing this to throw me off. Clever bastards. Still, the fact that landslide arrived just as it did when our concentration was the most dense…it couldn't have been coincidence.

I checked my progress. All complete. I pulled the plug and let myself out, I can sort through the data later. The question remains, can I trust Cornelia with this information? As of late, she had been very…uncooperative with my suggested reform program, despite me literally listing the advantages and disadvantages for her. I got more luck with Euphemia but she too had been slowing down. Guess the older sister took exception to that.

What am I supposed to do now?

Have I compromised myself too much and allowed myself to become something I hate? Have I become a government worker, doing the dirty deeds they want? Have I surrendered my morality yet?

"S-Stop! B-Britannian S-S-Scum!" guttered a woman's voice in halting English.

I rose my hands. "_I can speak Japanese just fine. Would you prefer to converse in your language_?" I offered.

"_Yes. Thank you. Turn around. Slowly._" she ordered, rather haltingly. Out of breath?

I turned around as she ordered, allowing her to take control here. The woman in question had a Nambu pointed at my head and a hand wrapped around her gut. Wounded. Her hands were shaking and her ventilation was laboured. Exhausted, perhaps even cold. Her arm drop and her body collapsed towards me. I caught her, slowly lying her down on the ground.

I unbuttoned her uniform, ignoring her pained pleas for me to stop. The girl was too weak, too exhausted. Why? She was bandaged up. Doesn't look like she's bleeding so that's good but that doesn't explain her situation. I brought a hand to her forehead. She's burning up. Cold? Flu? I buttoned her up again and carried her under the arm.

"_W-What are you doing?_" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

I replied, "_You're hurt. I'm gonna take you to the med bay. Get you warmed up again._"

She shook her head. _"Don't bother. The medics took all the antibiotics and medicine with them_."

Damn. That means I'm going to take her down the mountain. Her conditions okay for now, I can risk it. I told her, "_Listen. I'm going to get you off this mountain and get you to a hospital._"

She pleaded, "_Don't, please…please…no hospital_."

"_But you'll die_." I protested. Still, I get it. She's a terrorist. The minute she steps foot into the hospital, there she goes. She'll be arrested, put in for life or something. The thing is, I don't know any other place close-by. Maybe she does…

I asked, "_Isn't there any friendly place you JLF fellas can go to? Anywhere to get treated?_"

She shook her head. Damn. I set her down and went for the computer, began searching for any JLF bases or rendezvous points. The sharp bark from the Nambu stopped my progress, destroying the computer. I looked at her, her shaky hands clutching the grip. I bent over her, begging, "_Please. Let me help you. I don't care about your activities right now. I don't. Just let me find you the help you need right now._"

She held firm, not saying a thing. I sat on my ass and cradled my head. I suggested, "_Listen to me. Okay fine, you don't want me anywhere near your bases nor any Britannian hospital. I get it. But I still want to help you. Get you feeling better because this is a miserable way to die. Do you know any family or anybody that could help you_?_ Please, I'm begging you here, I implore you to think about life. You die here, how many people is that going to affect? The world doesn't need more dead heroes, believe me._"

She considered it, slowly but surely she considered the pros and cons. Eventually, she put the gun away. "_F-Fine…I will trust you Britannian to honour your word. I have family in the Yachimata Ghetto. They know a doctor there that can help me. Please…don't hurt them_."

I nodded. "_I won't. I promise_."

I grabbed her and made my way down the mountain.

* * *

Yachimata Ghetto

I took the backstreets, anywhere that isn't exposed to light. Fortunately for me, that only took thirty minutes to get to where she told me to go. I parked my motorcycle out of sight and locked it before moving into the apartment building. We went up the stairs, the JLF girl still leaning on me for support, and I knocked on the door. An old elderly couple was all I saw and they were in shock.

It was weak, but she greeted her parents and I brought her in and lied her down on the mat. Immediately, the old man rushed out to get a doctor, the grandma was rushing around to get hot water. i went and got a towel. She didn't care that I was a 'Britannian soldier', she just wanted to help her daughter. I stayed around, following this grandma's orders as best I could. It was a rushed job alright.

A doctor finally came, rushing in with a medical bag and checked on the girl. She was okay but she got herself pneumonia. Nasty business, that. He prescribed her some antibiotics but even I know that isn't enough. I asked, "_How much more do you need?_"

The doc turned to me, surprised but grateful, and said, "_I would need a small container of Britannian antibiotics. The ones I gave her should hold her out throughout the night._"

I nodded, alright then. "_Alright, I can get her the antibiotics easily. I just need you to tell me the details._" I said, pulling out a little notepad and listing of her characteristics. I repeated them back to the doc and he gave me a thumbs up and I ran off. Closest settlement was the Chiba settlement so I went there. I got out of my military clothes and into more civilian attire before entering the pharmacy.

I approached the counter and gave them the note. The nurse winced. "Pneumonia?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sorry to hear that. I had a friend who got one." she said, reminiscing.

I wondered, "Maybe it's the weather?"

She scoffed, "More like the air conditioning. Been getting more and more people come in because of that Clairvoyance-AC."

Clairvoyance-AC. I'll have to take a look into them. Of course I don't say it but she gave me the pills. I gave her a fifty, keep the change. I waved her off and returned to the apartment, dressed back in uniform. I went back to that family and gave the doc the antibiotics. He gave me a thumbs up. Got the right ones. After a little while, the doctor left and that meant I was left alone with the old people.

Sufficed to say, they were bowing before me, thanking me. It was really uncomfortable actually. Any attempt I made to leave, they begged me to stay. I sighed and took a seat and looked at the girl. Looks like she'll be recovering just fine, her breathings back to normal and she looks calm. I looked at her parents who were in tears. Of joy? Of fear? Of love? Maybe it's a little bit of all three. I don't know, I don't really understand the culture much but…I can feel it. That burning spirit I always want to see.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dull it is to Pause**

August 29, 2017

Ashford Academy

So…the latest big story.

The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out, in turn, the Britannian Colonial Military strength in Japan has been reduced to a mere 20%. 50% if Cornelia were to integrate Honorary Britannians but she isn't taking kind to my idea. Now, I've been sending her spam just to get her to submit. By day's end, she will give up…maybe…kinda…pfft, not really.

"That's not going to work David, so you might as well give up." Gwen advised, writing down my notes.

I admitted, "Oh I know. I just think it's funny."

I could just see her roll her eyes at that, a smile on her face. Though, I sent her a email myself: _What do you think about integrating Honorary Britannians into the formation. It'll help with the severe shortage of Colonial Troops._

She replied back a few minutes later: _True but the problem is their training. Admittedly, they aren't up to date with our formations._

I frowned. _Really? They seem to do fine with me as their leader._

I heard her giggle. _That's because they think you're a highly influential figure and want to prove that they can be useful too and heavily stick to dogma._

I slammed my head on the desk. _Shit fuck. Whelp, I'll just steal one of your training regimes. Get them into shape. After all, Naturalized Soldiers are always better than Colonial Soldiers in the long term at least. Wait a minute…I'm cleaning up after the government! I hate the fucking government! Fuck! …Why can't things go back to the good ole' days?_

She patted my back. _We'll get there, we'll get there. LOL. XD._

I slammed my head on the desk a few more times for good measure.

_BTW. You mentioned that you took some scientist and personal in for interrogation for human experimentation. I mean, Cornelia gave you a blank cheque on that but…where are they?_

I replied: _I found a place. Anyways, I'll start torturing them after skewl. I'll get them talking._

I looked at Gwen, a serious look on her face. A grim disappointment. Uh oh. She warned, "Don't go too far David. Like it or not, your investigation shed some light on this project and if the people were to get wind of this-"

I interrupted, "I know. A whole lot of dead kids in the streets. That's the last thing I want."

Gwen nodded. "As long as we're on the same page."

"Yeah. This time, I won't be sending anything through email. It'll be typed up as an official report and delivered." I stated, looking out the window. "Is Cornelia changing up codes as I advised her?"

My blonde friend nodded. "Yeah. Once you told her and showed her evidence of our encounter, she had our boffins working overtime to secure them."

"What about security?" I pressed.

"Dad told me he's overseeing the measures," she relayed, "On another note, he also told me to tell you 'good job'. Guess you really impressed him at Narita."

I shrugged. "Ain't that impressive."

Gwen chuckled. "You kept your cool and directed Jackhammer strikes. You alerted us to a new model of Knightmare and attempted to organize a trap against it. If I were him, I'd be happy to praise you."

A thought later, she giggled. "Though, I think it's because of your lack of regard for the upper classes you were able to be this successful." she commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Anybody can do it. It's not that hard. I mean, people spend so much time with the sacred they forget about the profane. To realize that nothing should be untouchable because it's 'sacred' could possibly be the greatest sin man can make. The minute the sacred does something profane, it's the people's job to jab them and kick them while they're down." I stated. It's all really simple.

"Like the Royal Family." she supplied, almost knowingly.

I confirmed, "Especially the royal family."

"I must protest Lieutenant. What you are insinuating is too profound and slanderous. It is unbecoming of a loyal soldier of the Empire." John said, a stick still stuck up his ass.

I replied, "Why shouldn't I? It is the people's responsibility to keep those with power in check. The minute the government denies the right of the people to ask piercing questions, we lose it all. I'm just helping the people realize that they do have this power and it is our responsibility to safeguard our rights and take down those that seek to crush us."

Suzaku commented, "Well said sir!"

John gawked, "You agree with him Suzaku?"

He nodded. "Of course. To criticize and challenge the government will help keep them honest and take out the corrupt in order to better serve its people."

…meh, close enough.

Gwen sighed. "Oh you boys, always arguing like that. Honestly, you three can never quite agree on one thing."

I laughed. "That's the thing about argument. An argument is a collective series of statements intended to establish a proposition. It's an intellectual protest designed to reach a conclusion." I recited, happy to say the least.

He chuckled. "I just wish that the terrorist would be receptive to argument."

John added, "We are in agreement. If they were civilized, they would have become Honorary Britannians and then they would have gotten their rights."

I winced. "Yes…but also no. True, they would have gotten rights, but again, it falls on pride. Gotta have pride and changing it is not an option. I would rather see it that the terrorist use different avenues of resistance rather than guns up automatically."

Suzaku wondered, "What do you mean?"

"They could form unions and strike; they could vandalize the Honorary Britannian office; they could launch waves of mass civil disobedience; they could use music and project them about the injustice of their situation; they could literally occupy streets and muck up traffic; they could throw in large festivals in the ghetto in defiance of Britannian rule." I listed, though I could go on.

Gwen blinked. "Vandalize the Honorary Britannian Office? Really?" she said in a deadpanned voice.

John growled, "That crosses many borders Lieutenant."

I facepalmed. "What's wrong with that?! I mean, it's not that hard! It just takes some time is all. I mean, you gotta hit them on the weekend and at night. You gotta have a design in mind and make it big. Make it noticeable. Make it recognizable. Next day, people will notice and they will be alerted to the situation."

Suzaku laughed. "So it's a publicity stunt." he said, hitting the hammer with the head of the nail…or was it hit the head with the hammer? Meh.

The bell rang. Time for that student council meeting. Unfortunately…the walk is usually bearable but something told me that it's about to get worse.

"You Elevens should walk more to the side! Leave some room for the Britannian students! You need to make sure of your position!"

Ah…lovely…the self proclaimed Student Self-Defence Force. Looks like they are bullying one of the Working Joes. For what? Zoning? Oh no, this will not stand! I reached into my bag but Gwen gripped my hand and shook her head. Oh c'mon! Work with me here. She said, "Watch and learn."

She marched over, yelling, "What in the Sam Hill's going on around here?! Get to work!"

The Japanese working crew bowed and immediately blitz their way to the work area. The SSDF saluted Gwen but insisted they 'teach' the Elevens proper manners. Whoa boy, they got themselves an earful when my friend ranted about efficiency. As long as it gets down, it doesn't matter where they walk. Love that girl!

I walked up beside her, playing along, "Get your asses in gear! You got work to do, don't you?!"

The leader nodded, "Y-Yeah yeah! We do! C'mon guys, let's patrol some more."

I let my head bob. "Gotta admit, your way was fun…"

She blew a raspberry and we continued on our way. I can't help wonder, who the hell's spying on me and why? I'll figure it out later, have to lose this guy though…and also torture some poor SOB.

* * *

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

"Wake up. WAKE UP!"

"W-Where am I-? H-How am I not dead?". I was strapped to a chair, television screens were facing me and I could see the dark silhouette of my interrogator through the window. I can only make out that he's a man and that he must be the one that assaulted the research facility.

"You will answer our questions. Do you understand?"

I shouted at him, "Who are you?!"

"That's not important. What's important is who you are. What's your name?"

"Fuck you!" I bit back.

"Where were you born?"

"Kiss my ass!"

My entire body felt like it's burning, stiffening up with only my voice capable of carrying any weight."

"Your name is Joseph Fenette. You were born in Watertown, New York. In 2012 you served as head researcher in a project funded by Clovis known as Code R. Is that correct?"

I said nothing.

My screams pierced the walls again. I tried to shake my way out of my shackles but they held firm. It finally stopped and he demanded, "Is that correct?!"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Where are the other girls?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I insisted, trying to stay calm. Suddenly, the images of myself and my coworkers experimenting on _that_ girl appeared on the screen. The screens were flashing me. Mocking me. I tried to escape but an electric shock stopped me in my tracks.

"What about your first test subject C2? Do you remember her? Give us what we want and we'll guarantee your safety."

"N-No-"

I started screaming again.

He stopped it just as suddenly. "Let's start it from the beginning." my interrogator said, leaning on that chair, looking over a file. "September 15, 2010, Rosenberg Institute. What happened?"

I licked my lips. I-I shouldn't tell him but…Shirley…I…I can't do this to her…she-she doesn't deserve this.

I tried to hide my stutter, for what it's worth. "I-I was approached my his highness, Prince Clovis, concerning this project he was forwarding. Code R was…it was our attempt at immortality. T-This girl, she…she is effectively immortal. There's just no other way to say it. No matter what we did, she would just keep coming back up again."

"So you went ahead with your experimentation."

"Yes, we did. Under Clovis' orders. Under General Asprius' orders. Under my order. We felt that the ends justified the means. We were willing to sacrifice everything to achieve that goal. That's what I told myself at least. As time wore on…I…I won't say that I was unwilling but…I was becoming more reluctant. It just…It just doesn't seem to be worth it anymore." I admitted. Every act we done, we done out of loyalty to our prince…now…I guess…Shirley coming of age into that beautiful, young woman she is can change all that.

"So you say Doctor Fenette. After you lost C2 to Japanese Resistance Forces, you and your team started kidnapping orphaned girls to continue your experimentation. Is that correct?"

"Yes…we did. We had all the proper models through data collected from C2 and we believed that we could replicate this same effect on one of those girls."

He flipped a page. "It says here that you have a daughter. You treat her quite wonderfully too. You give her the warmth and care she deserves; you send her to a prestigious school; your family life is stable. So it makes me wonder how much Mrs. and Shirley Fenette know about your work? Perhaps they have something I want that you are refusing to tell me."

"Don't! Please! Please, I beg you sir! They don't know anything, I swear on my honour!"

He started laughing at me. "Your honour Doctor Fenette? I find that hard to trust. Tell me, did you or did you not swear an oath to the four principles of Health Care Effects?"

I nodded, an overwhelming burning in my heart. "I did."

"List them."

"Autonomy. The patient has control over his or her body. Beneficence. The health care provider must do all they can to benefit the patient in each situation. Three. Non-Maleficence. To do no harm. Justice. There should be an element of fairness in all medical decisions."

He snarled, "Which of those four principles have you broken?"

"I broke the principle of autonomy, of beneficence, of Non-Maleficence, of justice."

He slammed the glass. "You did! You broke ALL FOUR of those defining principles! You could have chose to stop. You could have said no. Instead you carried on as if it were nothing. You never thought to ask when it's not okay, just thinking of your own fucking accomplishment. The freedoms and dreams of those below you were crushed because of you therefore a little retribution is only fair."

He took a seat, stating, "With that, I thank you Doctor Fenette for your cooperation with Britannian Military Intelligence. A cover story will be established for you and your colleagues in order to protect your families from the wrath of the public. As we speak, Cornelia and Military Police will enter this facility and arrest you. I trust you won't put up a fuss."

The lights shut off. One-by-one, I was alone, with only the TV replaying the same experiments over and over again.

* * *

August 29, 2017

Shinjuku Ghetto

I was outside, playing with that coin. It didn't take long for Cornelia to come in, in force. Britannian Military Police ignored me and entered that warehouse I found in the ghetto. I saw Cornelia walk towards me. "Took you long enough." I teased. It actually didn't take that long.

"Indeed." She extended her head. I followed it to see MPs taking the bagged scientist and security out and loaded onto a caddy wagon. "…I still can not quite believe this. My own half-brother leading this malicious project right under our noses."

"I trust you will stick to the cover story I provided you." I reminded, pointing out, "I would rather not have a lynch mob hunting down their family members. I just want the instigators to suffer, not them."

She frowned, probably not used to me yet. "I have instructed to have arrested them for a variety of reasons. They won't be leaving prison anytime soon Lieutenant."

I nodded. "Good." I commented, looking to leave.

"Lieutenant. A word." she said, quite pleasantly in fact…well, as pleasant as she can for someone like me.

"Yeah, whatcha need?" I wondered.

"I…I would like to thank you…for keeping this matter discreet…between us…" she admitted, staring out into the distance.

I shook my head. "Don't think too hard on it Cornelia. I still hate you and your ilk but…even I know that some truths, will cause more collateral than necessary." I explained, keeping watch of the prisoners getting loaded.

She frowned. "I see." she stated plainly.

I laughed. "I assure you, you don't see, and I like to keep it that way. Good bye Cornelia, have a nice day." I pushed off the wall and started walking back to Ashford. It's surreal, this. This power, this control, this blank cheque I have at my disposal. How long can this last me though?

I dare not say.

Walking around the ghettos though, I see some new life in them. The process was slow admittedly but the social restructuring program was in the works. Work teams of Japanese were removing the ruined wreckage and cleaning up the roads. The first step in any civilization; build the infrastructure, get people excited to get on with their lives, and ultimately rebuild to be better than before. It's a long time coming, I'll say. From the looks of things, they're determined. Determined to build up a future.

"_AH! Help!_" A wall was collapsing.

I rushed over and slammed the wall with my back. I shouted, "_C'mon! Help a brother out!_"

I probably didn't have to say much, people were already rushing to hold the wall. Hell, we were even tipping it back. That wasn't the goal though. Slowly, but surely, we all got a hand on it and we evacuated underneath. We finally let it drop. No casualties. The man I helped shook my hand, bowing. I waved him off, rather everyone off, returning back to my inspection of the ghetto. It looks like they actually have a future to look forward too, a goal that is within sight. I just hope it keeps going.

* * *

Yachimata Ghetto

I returned back to this place again. I guess it's to just find some closure on this matter and move on. I guess I just want to see my efforts pay off and that what I did last night was not for nothing. I was in my terrorist apparel and headed up those same steps again and knocked on the door. The door opened up again and the old man answered. I just showed him my face and he allowed me entrance, bowing before me. I insisted, "_Please, you don't have too. I just want to see how your daughter's doing_."

He shook his head. "_I must insist. You have saved my daughter and brought her medicine when you didn't have to. I am in your debt._" he said, leading me to her room. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

I opened the door and I saw her mother spoon-feeding her. Ha! Now that's something you don't see! The JLF girl looked at me, surprised. I gave her a friendly wave. "_Hey, you 'member me?_" I asked, teasing her a little bit.

"_Y-You! How? Why? What?_" she stuttered, in shock I guessed.

I tried to answer her. "_Yes me. I took my motorcycle here. I just wanted to see how you're doing. To be honest, I don't know what?_"

She pushed the bowl away and looked down, her fist clenched and her eyes closed. Looks like she wants to cry or something. I took a seat in front of her, leaning my back against the wall and waited.

"_Is this the part where you have your forces come in and arrest all of us Britannian?_" she demanded, glaring at me.

I rose both hands up. "_Ouch, now that's hurtful. But to answer your question, no, it isn't. I…actually want to see how you're doing. That's all. Afterwards, I won't bother you or your parents again_." I answered her, looking her back in the eyes. What was it they said? Windows to the soul or something? I spied a glance on the parents, their eyes calm and happy.

She shouted, "_You lie! You're a Britannian soldier! My enemy! The oppressors of our people! You wouldn't dare let any one of us escape so just say it straight!_"

I facepalmed. Now how can I put it through her thick skull? Her mother slapped her arm, demanding, "_Apologize to him! He save your life! You wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him!_"

I said, "_Please, madam. She doesn't have too. Honest. I just wanted to see if she was okay. Seeing as she is, I will go ahead and leave._"

"_I don't think so_." she said, aiming her Nambu at me. I rose my hand, slowly pulling out my own gun and dropping it towards her. "_Don't think I don't know what you're doing! You're just pretending to be friends to my people! You want to give them this false hope before crushing them again! So cut the act and admit it!_"

That's…very hurtful…ouch…I reached into my pocket, slowly, and pulled out the oilcan suppressor. "_If you are going to kill me, then take this. It's an oilcan suppressor. Just take it and shoot me if you think I'm this…this phoney._"

She took it and screwed it onto my gun and aimed it at me. We stayed like this for a while, I lined myself up against the wall and she ready to shoot. Her parents were begging her to reconsider, to think it over. I sighed and closed my eyes. Alright, here we go.

"_Go…just go…_" she said, her arm dropping. I reached towards her and took my gun back from her, holstering it.

I restated, "_I assure you, I won't alert authorities about your activities or about your family. At least spend some time with your family and recover, okay_?"

She nodded, siting back down, defeated. I left the room and walked on out. _"I'm sorry my daughter had been rude to you sir._"

I waved him off. "_I honestly should have expected that. What with all the repression against the Japanese, I guess she's just frustrated._"

"_You just said…Japanese_." he pointed out.

I fought to roll my eyes. "_I noticed._" I commented, before looking at him one last time, "_Take care now sir and please try to spend some time with your daughter._"

He bowed. "_Of course sir and thank you once again for saving my daughter._"

Sometimes those you saved, won't thank you for saving them.

It pisses me off some but it ain't her fault…and I know exactly who I want to target.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Things have been getting hectic these days. Lulu, Kallen, Suzaku, Gwen, John, and David had been missing a whole lot of classes; Princess Cornelia had lost a majority of her manpower; Shirley's in hysteria after learning her father's in prison; and the Clairvoyance Company is in a huge scandal for purposefully trying to give people pneumonia. Already, the commoners are in an uproar and the nobility are targeting the company and I _still_ have all this paperwork to do.

"Hey Milly, need some help!"

Speak of the devil. "Yeah. Mind taking half of my load?" I asked David, pointing at my stack. He took them and started working.

He seemed quite cheerful today. "What's up?" I asked him.

He replied, happily, "Let's see, I helped arrest some scientist and brought down the Clairvoyance Company to their knees. So yeah, I feel awesome!"

…of course he did…I should have expected nothing less from our overt-covert dissident. David looked at me and his smile dropped. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" he asked, a hint of surprise in him.

I shook my head. "No, no. It's nothing like that…well, let's just say that I'm tired really. We as a Council don't really get to spend as much time together. I mean, Shirley's upset; Nina's doing whatever; Suzaku, Gwen, and John have their military stuff; and Lulu and Kallen's out doing something…only one that comes around is you and that's on occasion." I spilled, telling him everything. I rarely ever do that to anyone really. I guess that, well it isn't about me trusting him but rater, David just doesn't really care all that much.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah…yes…I'm sorry about that…well, I'm here now so…uhm…yeah." he stuttered. I couldn't but let out a small giggle. Guess even I could make him speechless like that. We continued on in silence for a bit, though I'm a bit jealous he's getting his pile done faster than I could. Guess that proves to show how fast a reader is when he's doing codes.

I tried to break the monotony, "Say. You mentioned that you brought down the Clairvoyance Company. How'd you manage that?" I asked.

David's chuckling turned into laughter. "Well~ you see Milly. Once you find yourself into a company's records and the nobility's computers, you can find a _lot_ of blackmail. I'm actually quite proud of what I did today, more so than any military action. Don't tell Gwen I said that." he said as if it were the weather.

"Honestly, someday you will be face off against someone like you."

He froze, shocked. Did I really say something so unbelievable? He turned to me and said, "I already do."

Oh…

He explained, "There is this new terrorist out there and I won't lie when I say that he-. " he paused, looking out the window. David continued, "I'm worried what he'll do next and I'm…afraid that I'll be too late to stop him. Believe it or not, despite my hatred for the rich and powerful of Britannia, this pressure to stopping this guy _and_ the Black Knights is driving me insane. Hell, I even willing to make a deal with them in order to get that guy."

I asked, "Why not ask the viceroy for help? You are under her command, aren't you?"

I snorted, "Because I'm the only one that can fight on this new battlefield. A battlefield where the lines are too obscure and the soldiers are whatever I got in my computer."

He finished up his pile and took more from me. "I won't lie when I say that I enjoyed this online supremacy. Now, with this guy capable of doing the same thing I can do…I think my dominance has come to an end and this just turned into survival."

David turned his attention back to the papers, quietly humming. If he's under pressure then why is he here? Why doesn't he go out there and find out? Why insist coming and helping poor little me with something so menial? He looked up and smiled. "I'm just glad that there are times like these that help me take my mind off things like that." he said, happy with writing away.

He finished up once again and looked at me. "Think you can hold the fort for now?" he wondered, almost reluctant to leave.

I gave him my best smirk. "Well, there is some things you can help me with and as your Student Council President, I have to punish you for your tardiness!" I declared, getting him pumped up.

* * *

Viceroy's Palace

There are plenty of ways to find out who's fucking with you. One of my favourite methods is to make up something 'top secret' and layer it with security after security. Each attack on those firewalls is just another clue I could use to track down this asshole. There's only one problem with that idea, it takes an idiot to keep digging and not find anything past each layer. It''s a fucking gamble and a damn dangerous one at that. I just hope I don't fuck myself over doing this.

I approached the front gates of the Viceroy's palace, in my terrorist apparel, and I was allowed entrance after showing them my ID. Thank god for Euphie! Parked the motorcycle and hit the elevator and I stepped in. It took mere seconds to get up that high. Gotta love express elevators. The doors opened and I stepped on in to see Cornelia conversing with Euphie while Guilford and Darlton stood watch. First, there was confusion and the looks on their faces were beautiful. Next was Guilford and Darlton protecting Euphemia with their bodies and Cornelia unsheathing her sword-gun thing and aimed it at me. "You, how did you get past my guards!" she demanded, frustrated as hell.

I shrugged. "I just showed them my pass and they let me in alright." I replied, showing them my pass. I put it away and quickly got to business, "But that's not really important. It's…listen, I'm coming to you to ask for a favour."

Cornelia rose an eyebrow but kept her weapon raised. I sighed, I could feel my shoulders dropped. "You hate me and I hate you but I really need your help. I got this terrorist I want hunted down and eliminated. This guy is capable of using the entire city as his weapon."

Guilford scoffed, of which I chose to ignore him, continuing, "With a touch of an enter key, he can cause traffic jams, steal money from banks, cause electrical fires, power shortages, explode generators, and crash trains. It'll be total chaos. This asshole has the whole city hostage and no body fucking realizes they are in deep shit. Now, I have a plan but that involves a whole bunch of classified documents."

Darlton growled, "What would you need these documents for, may I ask."

"I'm using them as breadcrumbs, distract his attention." I said, "I need to lead this guy in by the nose. That'll give me enough time to track him down and isolate his location but I need the documents to make sure he bites hard. Then we can launch a precision strike and take him out."

Cornelia sheathed her sidearm and leaned in her chair, deep in thought. Guilford, however, was begging his mistress to reconsider and throw me out. Darlton and Euphemia seemed to be the only ones that were keeping their cool and I'm guessing are leaning towards me. After a bit more pressing from her knight, she answered, "I thank you for bringing this new threat to my attention Lieutenant, however I will decline your request to use Britannian Military Secrets in your efforts to locate the terrorist. You will make do with what you have."

I protested, trying to keep my cool, "Listen, ma'am. If I do it your way, there is a _high_ chance that our terrorist friend will catch on and launch a strike against me and the city. Civilians will get caught in the crossfire and people will die so very unnecessarily. They will panic. They will riot. They will loot. To ensure that the people at home live their life as normal as possible, I'm imploring that you reconsider. Take the loss and win big."

She rolled her eyes and waved me off. This arrogant, condescending BITCH! "Are you fucking okay with that! These are people lives we're talking about here! These are peoples lives you're messing with. Isn't it our fucking job to get dirty so that they don't have to? So that they can live without knowing the meaning of war? So what if we take a few hits. Shit happens, but we can attain a greater victory at the end with few unnecessary casualties!" I shouted, pointing at the city itself.

"Do not think you can dictate onto me what should be done Lieutenant and you will respect your superior." Cornelia said, angrily.

"You filthy, warmongering whore! What, do you get off on seeing people die?!" I demanded.

She snarled, "I have had enough of your disrespect upon those that are above your station. I understand that you were not taught such a lesson in your youth however if you do not shape up, I will show you the consequences of your poor decisions." a hand rested on her sword.

I mimicked her, a hand on my gun, shouting "Bring it you cunt!"

We brought barrels aimed directly at each other, or would have until Euphemia shouted, "That's enough. Now, I don't know why is it that you hate each other still but this ends today." She turned to me and demanded, "Lieutenant Manson. I ask that you apologize to my sister, Princess Cornelia li Britannia and give her the respect she deserves."

"No."

She looked stunned, "W-What?!"

I nodded. "You heard correct. I ain't apologizing. I would rather be thrown into the slammer than apologize to someone like _her_!" I reiterated, hoping she understand.

Euphemia, instead, ordered, "Why do you hate my sister so much?"

I shouted, pointing at Cornelia, "It's because she's a fucking war monger! She uses her power as Viceroy to, what, raze a _fucking_ city never mind who's in it! Men, woman, children. It makes no fucking difference for her, she'll kill them all! She murdered so many fucking people there and for what?! Nothing fucking changed, if anything it made Zero bolder!"

Cornelia shouted back, "It is well within my _right_ as Viceroy to use my powers in whatever way I like to eliminate this terrorist threat! Your weak-willed ideas of combating the threat will only encourage more terrorist to rise up! The only way to win is to break their will to fight!"

I snarled, "Then do it by winning the local populace's hearts and minds! What you're doing is perpetuating terrorism! All you really had to do was get rid of the terrorist's reasons to fight! How? By improving the FUCKING standard of living; give people more jobs; give them something that can benefit them! You have power that can change lives and give them _hope_ but you do nothing! ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING BUT SLOW PROGRESS DOWN!"

A bright flash raced across my eyes but I felt no pain. I turned around and saw the round make a neat whole in the wall. S-She shot at me. I fucking knew it! I fucking knew it from the bottom of my GUT that this would turn out like this! You know what, fuck them. She wants to be like that, fine! They can fight this god damn war all on their own. I left the office, heading straight for the elevator. Fuck them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Alright...now, I for one don't normally write these sorts of things, especially in my stories. I suppose it is because I do not understand the need too or I lack the understanding why I should. However, with the very recent declaration of Pandemic by the World Health Organization I believe it necessary to state the following.**

**Please wash your hands frequently; distance yourselves socially; avoid touching your eyes, nose, and mouth; and cover your mouths. If you have any fever, coughing and difficulty breathing seek professional help immediately. ****I say this out of concern for my fellow man and I request that everybody to please stay safe. **

**I understand that many are terrified by the aspect of catching the Coronavirus, believe me, I fear for the safety of my own family who recently returned abroad. However, I ask that people to please stay calm and have faith. Faith in the government, in the economy, in the Gods, and in the people. We are a resilient species. We have overcame such adversity in the past before, not through fear which divides us, but in unity, in faith. **

**We must not lose ourselves in fear. Fear is irrational, unreasoning, unjustified. It paralyzes us and makes it easier to get picked off. No, as one Franklin Delano Roosevelt once said, 'There is nothing to fear, but fear itself'. We will not let this Coronavirus conquer us for we can conquer it. Ebola (2018 and 2014), Zika (2016), MERS (2012), Swine flu (2010), Bird flu (2008), SARS (2004). We have all faced such adversaries in the past, and we still stood tall and lived through each and every one of them. This may be unprecedented, but that has never stopped us before. We must have faith.**

**That will be all.**

**I assure you that these author's note will not be a frequent ****occurrence. Please enjoy Chapter 11.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Eternal Silence, Something More**

Niigata Japan

August 31, 2017

I'll admit, it took a little bit of digging and sacrificing a whole lot of low to mid level access military shit but I managed to get a location. A starting point to where the first attack came from. I can not confirm it but its definitely a start. I took a platoon along with me, ordered them to wear civvies and cover their mouths with masks as well as wear their webbing over top of it. Everyone will blame the terrorist, eh?

I tracked down the source of the hacker to this black site run by…the NAC. The Fucking Narita Administration Council, officially. Around town, the people call them the Kyōto House. An organization of elite Japanese industrialists and plutocrats given self-administrative powers by the Britannian Colonial Government. These guys were allowed to beef up their own security and hold on to their own currency. Assholes, every last one of them, and I'm about to strike rich. Succeed or fail, I always wanted to do this.

"Sir. What are your orders?" asked Sergeant Masaki, C section, looking over my shoulder and to the compound below. Beside him were the other Sergeants of A and B section.

Looking at it now, this isn't going to be some easy feet and its definitely something I have to limit support with. From the looks of things, it looks like it's making Knightmares…Burai models and a variant by the looks of things. They were being loaded into cargo transports for now. Bound to be heavily guarded too. the one thing we have is surprise, military training, and great concealment.

I ordered, "I need A section to form a roadblock leading up to the factory. You are authorized to use your own discretion upon the issue. Heavy weapons are permitted. I need B Section on my position to set up mortars and the Heavy Emma Gee. If worse comes to worse, they are permitted to launch strikes upon my authorization. C section is with me, taking the facility. Is that understood?"

The Sergeants of each section saluted and reported to their team. Masaki lead me to his team, asking, "Are you sure about this sir? We're going in without Knightmare or air support. How can one squad take on a facility full of men?"

"Never underestimate just what one man can do." I replied, addressing the men. They stood at attention, ready to go. Alright, here we go.

I addressed, "Listen up fellas 'cause I'm going to say this once. That facility down there is responsible for the leak in military intelligence and we are here to shut them down. We can use the trees to cover our approach and enter through the side. Cut the wire fence and enter. Fight our way and gain access to the main computers, that's the primary objective. Our secondary objective will be to capture the factory. Questions?"

A hand shot up. God damn it, that was meant to be rhetorical. "Sir. Don't you think this is a little foolhardy? I mean, we're only one squad." he said, as if it were a good point.

I explained, "We have the element of surprise, excellent concealment and better training. If push comes to shove, B section has mortars and heavy machine guns to cover our ass. However, this job we're doing must be accomplished, no matter what. If any of you wish to leave, do so now…I won't stop you and I won't file it in my report."

One-by-one, my section-sized group of men turned into a single fire team. I turned to them, "Last chance gentlemen. I won't stop you." I said.

The corporal stood up straight, immediately stating, "Sir, we are with you all the way."

Okay, okay. I can still work with this then. "Alright then, you guys follow me and watch your step. Last thing we need is to set off the alarm.

She saluted, quickly ordering the rest to fall in. I turned to Masaki, whispering, "Did I make a mistake?"

That smirk on his face told me that I did.

I pushed that thought away for the time being, opting to take point, leading them through the forest and to that wire fence. Standard. Easily cut. Electrical? Perhaps. I whispered, "Wire cutters."

Got some cutters. Started cutting, making a hole large enough for the rest of the team to crouch through. Five in, my turn. It's like ozone, the bits of hair were shot straight up. I'm clear. I crouched down beside my second. Cargo door right ahead of us, opened, void of equipment. I motioned them to follow my ass, Closed in on those doors. Pointed for three guys to take the right flank. The rest stack up on the left flank. I hit the left flank and mounted my assault rifle, peering around the corner. Nothing.

I motioned my right flank to get ready to breach on my mark. Alright. Alright. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. BREACH! I stormed in, my vision felt narrow. Multiple targets inside. I let the puffs of my rifle answer their surprised cries. Dead before they could raise the alarm. Near me, the puffs from the others silenced the ones I missed. I walked over to one and grabbed his security badge. Bound to be useful for something.

"Sir."

I walked over to the private, pointing at a map. I slapped his back. "Good job." I said, quickly scanning the route. We would have to cut across the assembly line, not taking any chance with those hallways. Just enter through the door ahead of us and came across the heavily automated factory floor. Ain't nobody down there, only the machines of war building the apparatus of killing a whole lotta folks.

The objective is up ahead. I motioned for my boys to take over, letting the team rush across the floor and to the door. "A Section, B Section; Sitrep?" I called while hearing the sounds of flash bangs burst inside the door.

"This is A Section. We got the roads under our control. We had a few trucks challenge us but they've been stopped. We found Knightmares sir. Knightmares, ammo, assault rifles, energy fillers. The works. We called in nearby Britannian Forces to assist."

Good call.

"This is B Section calling in. You have enemy forces converging on your location. ETA 10 minutes. Looks like they're bringing infantry and some Knightmares. Do we have permission to engage?"

I ordered, "You have permission to engage the enemy. Your priority must be the Knightmares. I say again, target the Knightmares."

Why the hell are they there? We didn't trigger any alarms! I walked through the door, my men clearing the room. "Alright! We're going to get company! Enemy ground forces with accompanying Knightmares. Let's pick up the pace."

I rallied the men on me. No time. I kicked the door down, the others throwing in grenades and flash bangs. I took point and scanned the room. Dead. Alright. I reared around the desk. Computer's still safe, surprisingly. I ordered, "Take up siege positions, this'll take some time."

I hooked up my terabyte battering ram and my accompanying capture removable disc. A second computer was available for use. I shimmied over and logged in. Let's see what you got here. The factory belongs to the NAC. Already knew that. Commissioned by the heads of Kyoto. Obviously. This is the main factory that delivers supplies to the various Resistance Groups of Japan, including The Black Knights. Probably could've figured that one out. Nothing out of the impossible. Surprised Cornelia didn't just come down on this place. Then again, maybe she just wants to escalate the conflict. Always a possibility for her war mongering ass.

A email arrived. I opened it.

_Did you honestly think you could have fooled me, scum of Britannia? Did you honestly believe that your fake military files could have tricked me? Sorry to say, you must be a bigger idiot than I thought! Don't worry, I promise I won't tell…maybe except Princess Cornelia, Guilford, Darlton, and Euphie! LOL XD! SUCK IT!_

FUCK! HE FUCKED ME! HE FUCKING PLAYED ME!

He fucking played me good. How'd he do it? How'd he know it was all a honeytrap? Why the hell did he think those were fake files? Assuming he's telling the truth, the terrorists didn't look at them. What's more is that he believes that I'll get in trouble from the government…to be fair, he won't be wrong but what he didn't realize is that he used a NAC factory computer to do so.

Ah hell…How am I going to explain this to Gwen?

* * *

"How could you?!" I shouted at him, ramming a fist into his cheek!

He grunted, "Sorry Gwen."

"YEAH RIGHT!" I snarled running a fist into his gut, "We were almost compromised because of you!"

My friend got up, coughing, "I know. I fucked up. The guy wasn't even there, just used a smurf account to reel me in. Hell, the fact that this place is a NAC factory is about the only thing that saved me from getting thrown in the slammer."

David…you troublesome boy…

I caught him in my embrace, unwilling to let him go but not stopping me from hitting him. I looked past him to see his Honorary Britannian forces largely congratulating themselves. It didn't matter if our comments hurt them or not, they know what they did and can hold it against us, the regular forces. They were even arguing with my superiors saying that they only take orders from David who ordered them to celebrate. Oh course, my superior's protest fell silent when he approached him. Guess my boyfriend's always prepared for opposition.

"Lieutenant Woods, Sergeant Abigail."

I allowed myself to release David, immediately saluting Princess Cornelia. My boyfriend, of course, opted to mimic my salute, obviously butchering it. We stayed at attention for what felt like thirty minutes before Cornelia returned the salute. She approached David, a cool chill in her voice, stating, "Despite the obvious breach in our security and the release of military files to the enemy; I believe I can overlook this failure."

Princess Cornelia pointed at the factory docks, her men and knights rolling out entire carts weapons and logistics that's been feeding the terrorists. "Because of your efforts, we have what we need to dissolve the NAC and arrest the Six Houses of Kyōto. Because of your efforts, we have effectively cut off the supply of weapons to the terrorists. Because of your efforts, we have the information needed to ambush Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords _and_ arrest the corrupt and decadent nobles that opposed me."

She faced him once again, a reluctant smile on her face. "Because of your efforts, Area Eleven can finally integrate as a Satellite state of Britannia and you will be rid of me."

David shrugged, unhappy. I bet I can guess exactly what that is right here, right now. "Not like I caught the bastard." he commented, holding out the removable disc. I knew it.

The Princess, however, waved him off. "It is of little consequence Lieutenant and I will hear no further from you. As of now, you are suspended for active duty for two weeks or unless I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Crystal…" he murmured, turning away from her and walking towards the captured material. He seems so…defeated…exhausted even. I honestly can't blame him though. I mean, he spent five days leaking information out only to realize it was utterly futile? It would have crushed me too.

"Sergeant?"

I faced the Princess, her eyes softening on me. "I would appreciate if you were to watch over the Lieutenant." she said, adding quickly, "Contrary to what he may believe, I do care for _all_ of our people."

I rubbed the back of my head, I think she might've missed the point. I saluted anyways. "I'll keep an eye on him ma'am."

I rushed over to David, I best cheer him up.

* * *

September 1, 2017

Ashford Academy Student Council Penthouse

_Dear Zero and The Black Knights,_

_Words cannot express how much I hate you guys. As I fight my way through Japan, into the great unknown, only know that one thing remains certain: that I hate you guys with every tired muscle in my Britannian body. We have dissolved the NAC and arrested their Heads, and now I must lolly the men over to Tanegashima. Because I will not stop until we have won it all, and you guys are my slaves. Because, I hate you guys. I hate you guys so very, very much._

_Yours,_

_General Cartman E. Lee_

_Britannian Military Intelligence, Special Activities Division_

Seriously David?

I couldn't help it, I was laughing out loud during the meeting. I spied on David's large toothy grin, looking at me expectantly. I lightly slapped his arm, trying to breath. Christ Almighty, if he were to find out Zero's email and send it to him…

I ignored the fact that everybody was rearing around to see the email and the reaction was instantaneous. A whole lot of disapproval. Obviously, they have not spent as much time with him as I have seeing that Suzaku and John were lecturing him the evils of slavery. Before I could put a word in, David was already on those two. Honestly, he knows slavery's evil. You should see him when he found out that slavery ring a few years back. Literally wiped them off the face of Area 11 in a month!

Kallen leaned in, whispering, "What's the point of David writing that email?"

"He probably just did it for laughs. He's bored right now and with nothing to do, he can get like this." I answered, now laughing at David trying to fight Suzaku, taking off his shirt and demanding he 'come at him, bro'. While Rivalz, Milly, and Shirley are holding John back. Lelouch was…being Lelouch, just staring at the email again with an intense glare. I snapped my fingers underneath his chin, making him jump in surprise. He back off and left the room. For David…he's…somehow winning…oh wait, no…no, he's been knocked out.

I put David's shirt on for him and led him to the nurse's office. My troublesome boyfriend. He certainly did come a long way since our first meeting and now, he's part of the military. Or rather, playing the part of this cowboy lieutenant that manages to avoid harsh punishment because of his resourcefulness. Heh. He'd totally wouldn't survive basic training, no doubt about that and he somehow manages to do well for himself. Imagine if he joined the military full-time!

Maybe not, he wouldn't like himself all that much if he did. I opened the door to the nurse's office and laid him out on the bed. Come to think of it, this is day one of _our_ shared suspension and we might as well spend it doing something fun. Perhaps there's a movie that'll catch his eye…probably get him to relax and calm down. I ran a hand on his forehead, wiping the strands of hair away from his eyes. I checked my own hair. Yeah, it's about time we get a haircut too.

David came around within fifteen minutes, groggily wondering, "Anyone get that license plate?"

"Say David," I began, rather pathetically, "since we're official, how about we finally go out on that date?"

He blinked, surprised but he warmed up to it. "Sure, why not. I guess it's about time we do something together." he admitted, trying to get up. I pushed him down for the moment and checked him out. He's good. I helped him sit up.

"I got an idea. First off, movies. It's about time. Next, hair cut. Bound to be something we could watch. Lastly, dinner." I suggested, lying out the itinerary for today.

David hummed to himself than anything. "Then, dinner. Last is to go back home and we do some karaoke." as if he was correcting me.

Ah, I completely forgotten about that. Ever since I introduced some Britannian rock music, he introduced to me some of his own from that computer of his. Some of them had good messages; others were filled with dissident thoughts; and others were just stupid fun to sing. I wouldn't be surprised if he sung a few himself and I still tried to find those songs online but I came out empty. He let me download it from his computer.

"Yeah, how about some Karaoke. That's always fun!"

We left the nurse's office and to our apartment to get changed into something nice. I stressed the word nice to him. Last thing I want is attention on us. It should be just about us after all. I came out my door in black jeans, black runners, red V-neck, and a brown leather jacket that stops above my midriff. The only thing I will be taking with me from work was my sidearm, strapped it into the underarm holster.

He came out of his door dressed in black jeans, black runners, black T-shirt, and a really punk-ish brown leather jacket. I mean, nothing shouts it out better than a brown leather jacket with glowing neon blue inner collar and this epic design of a flaming mask with the words _Samurai_ at the back of his collar. Way to make a girl feel self-conscious…

David gave me a disarming smile. "Looking good Gwen!"

"Pfft! I could say the same thing to you." I replied, resting my hands on my hips. "You ready Lieutenant?"

He smirked. "You bet Sarge." he said, again in that suave voice. We locked fingers and headed out to the Settlement to find the nearest movie theatre. Sufficed to say, when we took a look at the viewings, David seemed to look thoroughly disappointed at the selection. Even I'll admit that they looked piss-poor. The poster looks like some High School project! I suggested we find another one and we actually got a better response. to my surprise, David was quite receptacle to watch 'Her Stormy Life'.

From the looks of the poster alone, it looked like a historical piece back during our founding. The Humiliation of Edinburgh. A dark day of our life where the Royal Family, under Queen Elizabeth III, was forced to flee our ancestral home and escape to our new Homeland. We bought the tickets, the popcorn, the drinks, and found our seats. I let myself lean on David's shoulder, letting his arm curl around me and hold me in a half-hug. I never imagined that I would cry during the watching but…jeez, those guys at Hollywood really outdone themselves!

I even caught David crying at times. He won't admit it, it's who he is, but I could tell he loved it. I mean, the movie was _really_ touching. We left the doors, happy…and also in desperate need to head to the nearest restroom.

We rendezvoused at the main lobby and went out to find a hair salon. The weather was getting cooler now. It was euphoria, having that wind gently tickle the skin and send these shockwaves up my spine. A hand gripped me closer. Guess David must have felt me shiver. We walked like that until we came across one. Looks kinda worn out a bit, were they closed? David pushed the door and the bell chimed. An old Eleven approached the front, surprised. My boyfriend quickly took control.

"Kon'nichiwa. Kanojo to watashi wa sanpatsu o shitaidesu." he said, pointing at the two of us.

The old man, surprised, nonetheless nodded and asked, "Futari wa anata no kaminoke ga sukidesu ka?"

David answered, "2 Inchi kara 2 inchi, sokumen kara 1-inchi kiritorimasu. Watashitachiha guntai ni imasu."

The old man, jumped in surprise and bowed deeply, saying something incoherent. My boyfriend sighed, saying something back at him. Honestly, I wish I could speak Eleven. He's right about speaking the language, it is _really_ helpful. It took some time but the old man calmed down and had me seated first.

David translated, "He would like you to relax. You're a bit tense."

Oh…okay…

He gripped my hand comfortingly. I gave him a smile and breath in, four seconds. Breath out, four seconds. A cape was draped around me, covering my body in its embrace. Only thing that didn't change was our hands. We held on throughout the cut and it was over just as fast. Now it was David's turn. The old man whispered something and it made him laugh a bit.

I asked, "What?"

"The old timer said that you were too tense and advised you get a massage."

I felt my face flush. "S-Sorry. I guess I'm just not used to having an Eleven do my hair." I admitted, turning away.

David encouraged, "Now, now. It's not like the old man has something against us. He's just surprised is all. You gotta relax around the civvies y'know."

"Is that an order LT?" I teased, leaning against the door.

He smirked, stating, "You bet your ass."

We shared a laugh at that and mood seemed to brighten up a bit. Maybe I've been fighting the eleven insurgents for so long, I've become paranoid. I really need to chill, to take David's own words. Just as quickly as the old guy began, he finished just as quickly. For all intents and purposes, the Eleven did an incredible job. When it came to paying, David overpaid him, stating that he was giving him tips.

* * *

"Where are we going David? I thought we were going to do some karaoke?" I asked my boyfriend for the tenth time. Honestly, it feels like he had been purposefully leading me on…which I can totally see him doing exactly that but for what end? Our dinner itself was actually quite disappointing. The restaurant we went too provided us pretty lacklustre food and our complaints were rudely ignored. Someone's going to be added into David's 'Book of Grudges'.

We stopped at the very edge of the settlement where the last bit of land was and extremely secluded from everywhere else. "Seriously David, what's going on?" I demanded, my patience finally running out.

He pulled out his phone and let a soothing sound play from it and fill the air. David gave me a soft smirk and began:

_Can't say how the days will unfold,_

_Can't change what the future may hold_

_But, I want you in it_

_Every hour, every minute_

_This world can race by far too fast_

_Hard to see while it's all flying past_

_But, it's clear now,_

_When you're standing here now_

_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

_All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_

_Come running home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep running home to you_

_Keep running home_

_To you_

He grasp my hands, bringing me in close and twirled me around in a little private dance and I joined him, letting my heart take control.

_And I could see it_

_Right from the start _

_Right from the start_

_That you would be_

_Be my light in the dark_

_Light in the dark_

_Oh, you gave me no other choice_

_But to love you_

_All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_

_Come running home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep running home to you_

_Keep running home_

_To you_

_Can't say how the days will unfold_

_Can't change what the future may hold_

_But, i want you in it_

_Every hour, every minute_

Oh David…

"I love you Gwen. I really do. I would be lost in this world if I hadn't met you." he whispered, bringing me closer to me. I embraced him, crying on his shoulder. He planned all this before hand and…oh David~

I pulled back a bit, seeing the warmth of his breath and the lazy look in his eyes. If I could see myself in the mirror, I would be giving him that same look. We leaned in together, locking our lips together…

* * *

September 2, 2017

David's Apartment

Oh David~

Mmh~

Last night was just incredible! I never felt so relax and _good_ for so long! Who knew he was a skilled masseur? All those knots were whisked away like nothing! Not to mention his teasing just hits me right where I want it. The slow French kisses; the cold hands that tingle my spine; the hot breaths blowing on my neck; and the soft purring on my chest. It was completely overwhelming! In my defence, I tried to regain control. Honest! I tightened my legs around his waist and did my own tickling. I even ground my hips on his. I guess that's the price of going second.

My head was on his chest, his arm cradling me and holding me close. A classic sweetheart cradle. I let my eyes close again and dug deeper into his chest. Believe it or not, he still smells so nice and so warm and I want nothing more than to stay in this position forever and ever with my boyfriend, my lover, my mate. Perhaps in the future, when my tour of duty is over, we can be together…don't know how I would feel about the white picket fence thing though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Gary Spirit Yearning**

September 11, 2017

Fujinomiya Ghetto

"Over there! He's running over there!"

Shit shit shit!

"Stop! In His Majesty's name stop!"

Can't keep going on much longer. Will lose it all eventually. Gotta lose them. Gotta lose them.

A crack past my head. I could just feel it! I saw the wood splinter ahead of me! COME ON!

Several more rounds whizzed past me. Getting closer and closer. I-I can't breath! I gotta keep going, gotta keep going. Please. C'mon!

The ground before me was moist. Wet. Why? We can't be…No…no, no, no. Not here. Anywhere but here! i saw it. My damnation right ahead of me. A round ricochet off the stone near me. Perhaps it will be my saviour.

"Stop! Hands where I can see them!"

I turned around. Britannian Military Personal. All aimed their assault rifles on me. Stepping past two squad mates was Gwen, followed by John. I forced myself to my feet, my chest heaved and stepped back, stopping. I was on the edge, the rushing of water going down the 25 metre drop. I closed my eyes and rose my hands halfway, opening them again to see these fellas tense up again, flipping their goggles up, many pairs of eyes on me.

"Surrender yourself!" John ordered, aiming a decorated handgun at my chest. Soldiers were demanding I raise my hand, some taking warning shots, the rounds whizzing past my head.

"Don't do this!" Gwen shouted, her eyes were fearful, almost pleading with me to not do it.

John snarled, "You have betrayed Our Emperor! Our Honour! Our People! No one may escape the penalty!"

I chuckled mirthlessly. "You forget Johnny, I was burnt already." before leaning back. There it was. The rush that tingled my skin, that puts my hairs on edge. I was lifeless, ignoring the shouts from above. I was free.

* * *

September 3, 2017

_Last night, Britannian Military and Constabulary forces launched a raid against the remnants of the Japanese Liberation Front at Port Yokosuka. However, these efforts were impeded by the Black Knights. Britannian casualties were listed at thirteen military deaths and twenty constabulary deaths. We will continue to-_

_A few hours ago, the Colonial Constabulary, alongside elements of Britannian Military Intelligence, launched a raid against a Hotel in the Tanegashima settlement. They captured Lieutenant-Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh and have imprisoned him in an undisclosed location-_

-_ncess Cornelia has only this to say about last nights raid._ "As of last night, I can safely declare that the Japanese Liberation Front had been effectively defeated. Their armies are shattered and their leadership…destroyed."

_-sources say that the Black Knights vowed to continue fighting against the 'Britannian Occupiers' with the strength of a whirlwind…Captain Woods of Military Intelligence had only this to say._

"Your mother is a (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep)-ing (Bleep) yellow bellied (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) sakuradite (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) diseased (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) hippopotamus (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Old fossil (Bleep) (Bleep)-ing Prince Schniezel (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) with a bucket of (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) in a castle far away where no one can hear you (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) soup (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) with a bucket of (Bleep) (Bleep) Emperor Charles (Bleep) (Bleep) with a stick of dynamite (Bleep) magical (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Alakazam."

…_cut to commercials_…_cut to commercials RIGHT NOW!_

* * *

September 5, 2017

Admittedly, I'm beginning to get really tired of the Black Knight's shit. This morning, the Black Knights launched an assault on all of the Sakai Constabulary, leading to the deaths of twenty of their constables and the theft of several armouries. Just yesterday they decided to celebrate being the last resistance group standing by launching an assault against the Kyoto prefecture and capturing the 'secret' arms shipment. To summarize, the Black Knights 'requisitioned' themselves assault rifles and some fancy new Sutherlands for their army. Great. Now I have Cornelia barking up my ass to do something; the student body's demanding I do something; people on the street are demanding I do something…need I go on?

So here I am, in Ashford Academy with a whole bunch of my laptops viewing surveillance footage from the satellites. Now, a part of me wants to get some help with this but Gwen was recalled, John is training, and Suzaku is being Suzaku. Just about nobody around to help…wait…why am I even doing this? Fuck this! Fuck the Government! Fuck Cornelia! I packed it all up and made my way into the ghetto. Bound to get much more excitement there. Though, I really should dress up as something else, people are getting too used to the usual disguise.

* * *

Back out on the road again, feeling the air breeze past my skin again. This freedom was just what I need. A break from this insanity. A chance to reflect on what happened. Things have changed and a lot of it from me. Look at it! I'm here, helping the nation I loathe and for what? To help the people? Yeah, that's my excuse. Is it actually, truly, what I believe in? Do I still care anymore? Did I push too far? Did I abuse my newfound power? Shit…this is insane. I've been so busy with this internet terrorist thing that I lost my freedom yet this is the life I choose anyway. Why?

I parked the bike near the bar and entered, the place only partially full. Just how I like it. Same bartender too. I ordered a few and got to relaxing, letting some music play. The soothing melody was just what I needed. Soon enough, I got patrons filing in and enjoying themselves. Hell, some were even celebrating that I was here. I happen to remember them too. They were part of the Great Beer Rebellion of '17. Hah! Suck it John!

Then came in the Black Knights. Ohgi, Tamaki, I remember. The others I'm not sure at all. odd, why's Tamaki's uniform on? I mean, nice try hiding it but I can see the tips coming out the bottom of your jacket. I gave them a polite nod, a glass of beer raised. I turned away and continued to drink in silence.

"Oi oi. It's you! Hey buddy, how you doing?" Tamaki said, leaning up beside me.

I shook my head, fighting, badly, to remove that smile on my face. C'mon man! Discipline!

"I'm…just trying to drink good buddy, old pal." I said, trying to be nonchalant. C'mon, stop lying to yourself David. Misery loves company!

"How about you drink with us! I gotta introduce you to the others!"

I sighed and stood up. "C'mon then. Why not?"

He locked my head in a head lock and happily dragged me to the table before us. I was tapping on his arm furiously, seeing Ohgi's bashful look. Tamaki said something, probably introducing me. He finally released me and motioned, "This is my good pal!"

"Hello fellas. How are you guys feeling tonight?"

Got a chorus of suspicious, but honest responses. Most of them following along the lines of 'we're okay.' Pfft. A bit more enthusiasm now guys, God you are all boring. I sneakily hid the Black Knight uniform up and hidden behind Tamaki's jacket…the attempt failed but I tried. I bit my lip and ignored it. I managed to sneak away from Tamaki, enjoying his saké and sat beside Ohgi.

I asked, "Say, Is he…always like that?"

The man winced. "Y-yeah. He can be a little…too cheerful at times."

"That's a way to put it. Sufficed to say, I was worried I'd drop unconscious if he held on to me any longer."

Ohgi almost choked on his drink. Careful, careful my good man. He coughed in laughter but his smile slowly dropped. "Tell me Captain Woods, why haven't you come and arrested us yet." He said, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

I rubbed the back of my neck. Mood killer. How to answer him?

"Main reason is because I never cared to."

He blinked in surprise. "What?" he almost shouted, surprised.

I nodded, confirming, "Yep. I never cared to go in and arrest you. Admittedly, I had no reason to arrest you besides your time-to-time acts of violence and I had other people to arrest."

Ohgi whispered, "Are the Black Knights not a threat to you?"

"You guys are a threat," I said, looking blankly out the small window, "But there are others out there. Men and women that wield influence as their weapons of choice. Men and women that hide behind proxy soldiers and would use any means necessary to get what they want. They are willing to harm so many people, hurt so many lives and for what? The freedom of Japan? Please…it's shortsighted."

The Black Knight commander? Yeah commander, asked, "What do you mean?"

"Fuck it. Never mind about it. Just know that I don't agree with Zero's plan and that I mean every word I said to him on TV." I said, trying to sip another drip but I somehow can't find myself to bring one.

He blushed. Hah! I knew that'll get stuck in someone's head! I shook my head. Christ, he's such a killjoy. I stood up and began walking out. "Wait!"

I turned around and saw Ohgi reach into his jacket. I rolled my eyes and stated, "Listen to me. I don't care what you do as long as you don't try to fuck with people…actually never mind…You fucked with my sleep schedule now I'm going to fuck yours. Good bye."

I walked out the door. The music stopped and silence emanated the establishment, only for it to be replaced with something traditional. I ignored it all, opting to walk through the city for a little while longer before returning home. It's the lack of silence that I'm enjoying. The children at night are running around in the paved streets, visiting properly made food stands. An urban revival, a cultural revival. It was beautiful.

* * *

Gwen's Apartment

"Hey Gwen. I'm home!"

"David! Welcome back!" she cheered from behind the counter, making a mash up of some of our favourites. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, and cola, keep feeding me like that, I'll get fat for sure!

I leaned next to her cheek and kissed, eliciting a giggle from Gwen. "How was work today?" I asked while I got the plates and set the table.

"Busy. We've been under a lot of pressure lately because Zero hasn't been making any moves as of late. A lot of people are on edge and ready to point fingers at just about everyone." she admitted, dropping her shoulder and showing her exhausted face she thought so hard to keep up.

I added, "It doesn't help that Cornelia's been ramming orders down my throat. She really wants me to hunt Zero down and give her his location."

She chuckled, stating, "I figured you'd be tired because of her. What have you got so far?"

"Nothing so far I'm afraid," I admitted, helping to set the table, "Overhead surveillance has its limitations and I'm just one man. I've been thinking of sending the Special Activities Division out to the ghettos and set up some outposts, keep an ear out, patrol the streets…y'know, the usual peacekeeping role."

"Do it. If that'll help stop this tension, we gotta do it." Gwen insisted, plating the food.

I said, "I'm just worried for my boys is all. It'll be a dangerous crowd for sure…I'll have to modify their uniforms."

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking or dressing my men in light blue helmets and body armour. Same goes for the vehicles." I said, can't help but think back to that iconic blue on white background.

Gwen looked worried, terrified by that aspect. I can't say I blame her, even the idea of peacekeepers had some pushback from its critics. I see no other way though. The ghettos are largely ignored and they have no police presence there. This should rectify this and put less pressure on the police. Give them some breathing room from any political fallout. That commissioner better owe me for this!

"Are you sure? Won't you be going in like that too?"

I nodded. "I am and I will. We will have to be on the front lines for now and provide the people in the ghettos some sense of security." I said, digging into my meal.

She rose an eyebrow, asking, "Do you have any police experience before?"

"Nope! How hard could it be? I believe in my men, and they believe in what we are doing."

"I thought you didn't care what the Black Knights do, just as long as they don't do anything against the people?"

I replied, "I don't…but they pissed me off for the last time, now I'm going to make sure they don't sleep as well."

She snorted and we returned to our meals. Yes, this is nice.

…Sirens blared, ripping our heads away from our food. Holy shit that's a lot of smoke.

* * *

This was a train station.

Approximately twenty minutes ago, an armoured train ran through here. The minute it stopped, the load was detonated and ripped through the platform. It was a massacre. So much pain, so much sorrow. I could just feel the eyes glaring on me now. The weight of the entire Empire on my shoulders. I could only stand there and gaze at this destruction before me.

"How could this happen?" Gwen asked, horrified at the devastation.

I admitted, "I don't know...but it looks like I have to move up my time table."

I sent the written orders to the SAD, get them moving to all the ghettos and wearing their new uniforms.

"Captain Woods. A word."

Cornelia. Not now.

"Yeah Cornelia? What do you want?"

Her eyes narrowed, but kept her professional tone, "I demand to know your progress in the search for Zero."

I replied, "I got nothing for you right now. Airborne surveillance had proven useless."

"What are you doing about it?"

I showed her my phone, the new orders being sent out. "I scrambled my elements into all ghettos. From there, they will be setting up outposts and be conducting patrols in regular intervals with replacements rotating in."

The princess frowned. "How? There are many ghettos throughout Area Eleven. How is one division capable of patrolling all the ghettos?"

I coughed, whispering, "I…don't have one division under my command. I got myself ten."

"Since when?!" she snarled quietly.

To be honest, I never anticipated that the other Honourary Britannian Foreign Legions will voluntarily fall under my command, let alone take orders from me. I had to ask Masaki about this. He told me that some of the men were spreading the news of a Britannian commander willingly using the Foreign Legion as proper front line troops, not as cannon fodder. This generous commander known simply as Frank Woods had revamped the training regime; supplied them with factory-fresh equipment; given them firearms; and requisitioned factory fresh armoured vehicles. Sufficed to say, I had to order a lot more stuff,

I answered, rubbing the back of my neck, "Like..two days ago…maybe?"

"Maybe?" she shouted, astonished at either the numbers or my forgetfulness. Maybe both.

I shrugged. "Listen, I have the boys in the ghettos right now and they should be setting up and going out on patrol. I will be going out to the ghettos and seeing how they're doing."

Cornelia sighed, examining the rubble as well. "Find me Zero, Captain. Bring him to me alive. He will pay for what he has done." she ordered quietly, the crying still not over yet.

"We don't know if this is Zero who done this. This isn't exactly his style. Bombing a train station filled with innocent people? There's no propaganda in seeing regular folk bombed. I think it's someone else who done it."

"Who?"

I admitted, "I don't know yet. Could be our mysterious hacker."

She shook her head, pointing out, "Impossible. That would imply we have a traitor within our forces."

I scratched my head, grumbling, "How about we divide the tasks. You root out the traitor, I patrol the Ghettos."

Cornelia nodded, a determined look in her eyes. "We are in agreement Captain."

* * *

September 7, 2017

Ashford Academy

People were uneasy with our presence, suspicions running wild. I can't blame them. They lived in a time of statutory neglect and all-of-a-sudden, the Colonial Government gives a shit about them. They're worried we'll pick up some random, poor SOB and arrest them for no reason. Winning hearts-and-minds is definitely going to be a pain in the ass. We had some Yakuza assholes come in and act all high and mighty, tried to bribe some of my boys. Fortunately for me, any attempt to bribe my men were quickly shot down. Those men were on a one-way ticket to the settlement holding cells, awaiting prison.

It felt good for a while but even I know we can't get that lucky. I admit that I was too hasty in my deployment. The remaining gangs had gone underground. My fault entirely and the consequences will be the same. A urban guerrilla war with car bombs and ambushes. I will have to start hiring civilians, especially those with police and detective backgrounds. I'm the foreign power sending troops into hotspots and they are the local populace. As I always know, native troops are always better than foreign troops in the long term.

My one disappointment is that the Black Knights have also gone under. They don't seem to be appearing, night or day. Makes me downright concerned, would have liked to talk with them. See how they like it. Unfortunately for me, I've been called back to school to service detention and I have no blackmail on her. So I came in and stuck in a room doing some homework. Bet the teachers on the other side of that door are sweating like pigs, feeling sorry for me. This new teach in front of me is a god damn demon!

Another pile of papers were dropped on me. Oh my God why?!"

* * *

It took a while but I cleared things up. Turns out somebody misplaced my papers and I don't have to do any more work. That demon teach apologized for the confusion and we parted ways. Funny, when I asked my other teachers about this, they said they forgotten it. Even the ones I done just yesterday! Almost as if their memories were erased…wait a minute…memories erased…

Oh _Lelouch_~ I'm coming to get you!

I grabbed a little something from the gardener's shed and stormed into the Student Council Penthouse, breaking into the meeting room surprising all of the members.

Milly broke out first, "Hey David! That was fast! How did you get out of detention this time?"

"Oh, it was fine. Listen, can I borrow Lelouch for a second?" I asked, looking at Lelouch's fearful eyes. Especially when I showed them the noose. Oh yes, payback's a bitch.

"Whoa! David! Calm down!" Suzaku shouted, getting in front of Lelouch.

I growled, "Fuck that! He tried to make me do his homework and I'll be damned to do shit for him!"

I loosened the noose, turning it into a lasso. "Alright Lelouch. It's time to understand the meaning of sacrifice."

Gwen broke in. "David. Calm down. Lelouch probably did this as a joke. Right, Lelouch?" she said, looking at Lelouch pleadingly.

Pfft. Nothing's a joke for him. He's dead!

Lelouch stuttered, "Y-Yeah. It was just a prank."

Just a prank..Just a prank bro? It that it?!

"Fuck that!"

I tossed the lasso aside and pulled a revolver on him. Yeah, you better be scared. Now, if the others were to back away…

John in between us. "You are acting disgraceful Captain Manson. He is unarmed and you wish to kill an unarmed civilian. Surrender your weapon and apologize." he stated, acting like the pompous bastard he is.

I snorted. "Is that so different to massacring innocents? Shinjuku, Saitama, Narita if I haven't been there. You don't get to tell me what's disgraceful or what isn't! You don't have the right! Now step aside. I'm murdering the princess."

Shirley shouted, "Don't kill Lelouch David! We all made poor choices in our lives, why not let him go?"

Milly added, "Yeah, you are really~ overreacting David. C'mon, let him go, don't you have a line you never cross."

…fine. Maybe I'm overreacting a little bit. I lowered the sidearm and holstered it. I snarled at Lelouch, "You try pulling that shit again, I'll beat your ass."

I left the Student Council meeting. What a mess…I lost control and almost killed the princess. Actually, I wouldn't have mind, smug SOB had it coming but what happens next? I kill Lelouch, Nunnally's all alone and I'm in prison. No one wins. What right did I have in taking away Nunnally's primary caretaker?

What right did he have to do this to me? I had committed no act against him or his family yet he seemed keen to continue his unprovoked and dastardly attacks on me. Perhaps it's time to just beat him senseless, make sure he understands to leave me the fuck out of his schemes.

On another matter entirely, my 'job' asked me to do something I have some reluctance in doing. On one hand, I have no problem with the Black Knights themselves. They seem like a vigilante army that would eventually disband when things are permanently looking-up. On the other hand, Zero has not denounced the terrorist act against the innocents he protects. As far as I know, he was the one who pulled the trigger. In order to find out, I have to call for their arrest and interrogate them. Despite my feelings, I was making my way to Kallen's mansion. I have to inform her mother and gain her blessing.

I pray she does.

* * *

Kallen's Mansion

I opened the door, ready to say what needs to be said.

"_Welcome back Kallen_." said Kallen's mother.

I replied warmly, "_Thanks mom. How are you?_"

"_Manson-san!_" she said, surprised.

I nodded, smiling at her. Mom came towards me and enveloped me in a hug, in which I reciprocated. We held like that for what felt like hours before we stepped back. "_Would you like to eat something?_" she asked, gesturing for the kitchen.

I shook my head. "_Unfortunately, I do have some bad news._"

"_You are going to go after Ohgi and the rest, aren't you._" she stated, saddened. Wow, she read my mind. Shit, there goes breaking the news easily…

I confirmed, though jokingly, "_I am. I know this isn't ideal but I am getting really tired with Zero's antics_."

She asked, "_Is Zero that bad? He had done some good._"

"More like made me lose my sleep." I muttered, though not silent enough since she heard it and is giggling quietly. I reiterated, "_Call it a difference in opinion. I think what Zero's doing is too unstable. Too short-term. Get the easiest results and what not. I aim to get lasting results. A long-term strategy that will get the same, but lasting, results."_ That and also investigating the train station bombing but mother does not need to know that bit of classified information. I have no leads yet too so telling her would have no point.

She asked, "_What if you had Zero? Will you let the others go?_"

"_Probably. Cut off the head of the snake and whatnot_."

Mother nodded, somewhat more relieved before embracing me, whispering quiet thank yous. I reciprocated the hug and we stayed like that for a while until we released our grasp.

"_Mom, I'm home-David?_" Kallen said, opening the door and finding me.

I waved at my redheaded friend. "Hey Kallen."

She wondered, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Delivering some bad news to your mother I'm afraid." I said, attempting to push past her…but failing. She's showing off her strength again and quite frankly…she's really strong.

"What bad news?" she demanded, holding a pocket purse.

I sighed, "I was just telling her that I'm going to be trying to arrest Ohgi, Tamaki, Minami, and the other Black Knights. Failing that, I'm planning to arrest Zero instead."

Kallen closed the door slowly, her hair blocking out her eyes but I can tell she's still glaring at me. Then revealed a hidden knife in her purse and charged at me! I blitz the hell away from her, up the stairs, and down the hall. All the while Kallen's mom is shouting at us to stop. I just ran into the room and shut the door. Unfortunately, a knife pierced right beside me. Jeez, it's like a horror movie!

I shouted, "Kallen, calm down!"

"No!"

"C'mon girl! What'd I do to you?! I mean, I figured you're part of the Black Knights or its supporter or something but I don't think it warrants **_this_** kind of response!"

"Yes it does!"

"How?!"

She opened the door, snarling, "_I won't allow you to arrest my friends! This means too much to me!_"

I rose my hands and leaned against the wall. I pleaded to her sense of reason, "Alright, you stab me, what happens next? You'll be wanted; you're family'll be wanted; everyone you are in close association with will be under suspicion. You're going to kill yourself if you do this! Please, think this through!"

She retorted, "If I let you go, you will just go and try to hunt us down anyways! You already occupy the ghettos with your troops all over Japan; you know some of the high ranking members of the Black Knights; and you know where I live. I can't let you ruin all that Zero has accomplished and I can't allow you to hold my mother hostage!"

"I'm not holding anyone hostage!" I said, somewhat insulted that she'd think I'm taking away someone's free-will, let alone moth-ahem-Kallen's mother.

Kallen snarled, "Yes you are! Why else would you be here?"

She started to breath heavily, either calming herself down or holding back tears. She said, "You have done a lot for my people David. The government-funded public works program, cleaning up the Colonial Government, helping me and my mother. So I'm begging you. Please. Surrender now or I will end your life."

I slowly pulled my revolver out, fingers pinching the grip, and dropped it. I kicked it towards her and rose both my hands on my head. "Alright Kallen. You win. C'mon then. What do you want with me?"

My redheaded 'friend' let out a sigh of relief, barely hearing her whisper, "_Thank you. Thank you so much David…I'm sorry._"

I looked down and saw her fist…then darkness…

* * *

Unknown location, Somewhere in the Ghetto

Assume September 7, 2017

I hate this. I really hate my life right now.

I was thrown into a makeshift cell and forced to listen to the Black Knights celebrate. They were probably eating something nice right now while I'm starving! It's not fair. Getting captured and interrogated for information is something I expect in this line of work, I'm just surprised it took me this long to get caught…and by someone I liked. Why? What's her stake in this? I mean, she has a mother that's in servitude, a whole lot of her people getting killed, a very unsympathetic populace, AAAAAAAAAAAA…

….AAAAAAAAAnd I'm a dumbass. Of course she would join a resistance group to get some bloody revenge. Retribution for those lost and a chance to win freedom. Who wouldn't take the chance? Christ, I'm a dumbass.

…What am I going to do now?

I could spill everything I know, but I have no guarantee that Gwen would be safe. I could clam up, but they'll start getting physical. One way, I become a traitor and be on the run forever. The other way, I become a martyr in the end. Third option is to escape. Live free or die hard, Yippekiyay motherfucker. Ha, I love that movie!

The door opened and Kallen entered with an aluminum tray. Two trays actually. She gave me a soft smile and said, "I figured you'd be hungry so I got you something."

I blinked, surprised but took a tray and sat it at the table. She sat her's down in front of me. "Itadakimasu!"

I replied, half-heartedly, "Itadakimasu."

"What's wrong." she asked, stopping herself from eating her first bite.

I shook my head. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to spoil the mood. I'm just moody. C'mon, let's eat." I said, digging in…I mean wolfing the food in with Kallen bashing me on my poor manners. Well I'm sorry! I'm hungry! She seemed to give up and dug in herself, slowing her pace. I matched her speed and we were eating calmly.

Then she broke the silence. "Thank you David."

I rose an eyebrow. "Thank me? For what? Surrendering?" I queried, stopping myself from eating another bite…just…one…more…and that's it…that's it…

She hid her giggling. Kallen explained, "I know that if I did that with Gwen, John, or Suzaku, they would have fought back…and I would be forced to kill them. I'm glad you aren't like all the other Britannians."

I sighed. Is that really why? I mean, thank you for surrendering? Ouch. I waved her off, replying, "I'm not that special. I just care for my life is all, like everyone else."

Kallen insisted, "You are different! You…are actually doing things to improve the lives of my people. I do mean what I said to you before you surrendered. No other Britannians would ever think like you do and you really do care."

…Not what I had in mind but I'll accept it either way.

"I appreciate the compliment Kallen." I said, returning to my meal. We stayed like that for a while now, eating in silence but she just kept looking at me. Why? Why are you looking at me that you're expecting what I'm going to say next? I mean, I do have a few questions myself but food comes first.

"What?" I asked her, having had enough of her silence.

Kallen jumped a bit but her frown deepened. "I know exactly what you're thinking so just say it." she snarled, folding her arms under her breasts. Which are very nice assets too…almost as large as Gwen's pair. How the hell did she figure out I was staring at them? I mean, I thought I was being discreet too…did Gwen tell her?

Ah hell, might as well say it. "Okay fine, you got me. Kallen. I really like your tits. You have a very nice pair but Gwen's are better. Sorry." I said, closing my eyes for that coming slap.

Never came though. When I opened my eyes again, her face lit up like a flare. Christ almighty, she must really be sick if THAT'S her response to my compliment. Usually, I would have been attacked by now by a very irate girl. Now that reminds me during the glory days with Gwen. A part of the reason why we got detention that one time. It was all worth it though. Kallen on the other hand was in shock. A open palm came right for me and my head jerked to the side. Ah, there it was!

"Fucking pervert!" she grumbled, a little bit of her shock dripping from her voice. That's the usual response. Makes me wonder why it took her so long to make that conclusion though.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I know. If it makes you feel any better, Gwen agrees with me."

Her jaw dropped. "W-What the fuck?!"

I nodded, insisting, "It's true, though we found Milly's to be the best pair."

She palmed her face, bemoaning, "How did we even get ourselves into this conversation."

I replied, "You're the one who knew that information. I'm surprised you weren't prepared for someone to say it out loud."

She stopped saying anything for a time, clutching her head and leaning on the table. Then Kallen started chuckling, which slowly turned to full blown laugher. I looked at her, silently asking her if she's okay. She explained herself, "Sorry, sorry. I honestly thought you would be telling me to leave the Black Knights for my own good."

…I started laughing. I can't breathe. I can't fucking breath, oh my God! Oh my god! It I wasn't laughing right now, I would be scolding her for ever thinking I could be that dull! Hell, she should know me better than that! Honestly, why would I ever say something as cliche as that?

I shook my head. "Sorry to disappoint you Kallen but I'm not going to tell you that. Hell, I'm a little bit upset that you'd even suggest I would say something like that." I said, seeing her now bashful look on her face.

"S-Sorry David. I…honestly thought you would be the type to dissuade people from joining." she admitted.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, that's partly my fault too. We never really spend a whole lot of time together anyhow so you wouldn't really know." I said, taking another bite, commenting, "Free will. It's something that people don't realize they have until it's taken away from them. I don't want to be the guy that will impede on your free will to choose. Sure, I can tell you what I think about Zero, show you my side of the story but at the end of the day, it's all on you."

Kallen asked, "What do you think about Zero?"

I answered, "He's a cunt."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me explain." I said, "I honestly think Zero's actions are going to get a whole lot of people killed for a short term idea."

"What do you mean?" she asked, more curious than angry. How unexpected but okay.

I began, "I understand why you rebel. I understand why all these people rebel. I get it, I thought about it too, but Zero's plan is too short term for my liking. Your revolution will become a rebellion and the whole lot of innocent people will suffer for actions outside their control."

"Oh? What do you mean?" she asked, pressing me for answers.

I explained, "Suppose you win the war. Japan gets itself free…but how long until Britannia starts throwing it's weight around? No nation can't handle that kind of pressure. Japan gets reinvaded and that'll set the people back way too far. Suppose you lose the war. Everything we built up, will be destroyed. A waste of time and lives. Suppose it turns into a quagmire, a stalemate. People will begin to lose hope and may willingly surrender to either one of the three powers. Either way, the plan is way short sighted and detrimental to the lives of the people.."

Kallen asked, "So what's your idea?"

I stood up and pressed an ear on the door. I opened it and looked on either side the returned to my room and whispered, "Can you keep a secret? Even if Zero asked you?"

Kallen hesitated a moment but nodded firmly. I held out a hand, pinkie and index finger out. I insisted, "Pinkie swear?"

She deadpanned, "We're not kids."

I retorted, "I'll beat you with a brick."

Kallen sighed and we made the pact…we even did the song. She did the Japanese version. I picked the Russian one. I swear, I never saw anyone's face flush as fast as she did. Ha! _Make peace, make peace, make peace, and don't fight anymore, and if you fight, I'll fight, I'll bite, and biting is not enough, I'll beat you with a brick…we cannot beat with a brick, we are friends now!_Love saying that.

I whispered and I got the reaction I wanted. Kallen's eyes were wide, surprised. Don't blame her though, Gwen had the same reaction. My redheaded friend asked, "But what if they shoot?"

I deadpanned, "Then they signed their own death-warrants. If innocent blood is shed because of my idea, I destroy Britannia in its entirety. Mutually Assured Destruction."

Kallen let out a long 'oh'. Yeah, now she gets it. I commented, "Either go all in, or go home. That's why I think Zero's plan is too short-term. He isn't going all in. Fuck all the other Areas…now that I said it out loud, Zero's an asshole."

"Zero's one man though. He can't be everywhere at once."

I rose an eyebrow. "Fucking seriously Kallen? Think. He doesn't _have_ to be everywhere at once. He could have funded rebellions from underneath. He could have built a web influence. He could have become the boogeyman of Britannia. The idiot squandered his chance with his god damn theatrics and direct approach. Hell, I bet when he first appeared, it was spark of the moment."

Kallen leaned back, didn't say a thing though. She just kinda thought about what I said. Whoa. This doesn't normally happen. I…feel really proud of myself, I actually got through to somebody. Damn, I wish I could tell Gwen.

My redheaded friend stood up. "Thanks…David. For understanding. You really are a great man."

I snickered. "Don't worry about it." I said offhandedly, "Now then…time to piss off your colleagues."

"For giggles?"

"For _shits and giggles_, not just giggles. There is a difference."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Like a Sinking Star**

Black Knight Safe House, Yamanashi Ghetto

September 8, 2017

Zero had decided now was a good time to interrogate David. It first started cordially, Zero complimenting David on being such a good opponent and how his skills are useless in the service of Britannia. My friend…_really_ did not take that well. I mean, it was barely seconds in and he just started shouting profanities I dare not say again. I mean, if they were a married couple, David could have been arrested for verbal assault! Sufficed to say, I was forced to hold him down while my leader left the room.

I have never seen Zero so traumatized like this before. He ordered heavy security to guard David and volunteers to deliver him food. I always volunteered for the job and we get to talking again. Things like the latest news, how we're holding up, how our friends are doing, etc. He's been asking a lot about Gwen these days. I can understand it. Those two don't exactly hide that they are a couple and both of them were freaking out. He's been asking me to let him go.

I want to, I really do, but Zero said no. That he's too dangerous and valuable to just let go. I try to tell him that he doesn't care and sympathize with us but he was vehement. He insist that David was manipulating my feelings because he was a Britannian Military Intelligence Commander and trained to do so. That whatever he said, they were all lies and he would betray us in an instance. I don't know though. He seems really freaked out.

"Konn'ichi'wa. Are you the pilot of the Guren?"

I turned to face the Britannian, trying not to grate my teeth at his god awful Japanese. The guy before me was slightly pudgy around the waist and about my age. I would think he was like all the other Britannians too but he dyed his blonde hair black and he has this crazed twinkle in his eye. Every where he walks, he keeps looking at us girls and its creeping us out and don't get me started on how he acts around me! He acts as if he knows me and keeps asking questions just for me to confirm it. The problem being, HE KNOWS EVERYTHING! I opted to stay silent and ignore him whenever I could but this is terrifying.

I growled, "Nope. She's dead. I'm her replacement."

"W-Wait! M-Man-thai! Don't be like that Kallen! We're allies, aren't we? We should be working together!" he said, chasing after me. I scoffed. I seen this guy handle a Knightmare. It was downright awful! I mean, he seems to be relying on shock-and-awe a lot of the time, charging in recklessly without second though. At least Tamaki understands what it means to take cover. I don't get it, he got top marks in the simulation. The training program should have taught him how to dodge at least. Honestly, I think the only reason he's still here is because of his usefulness with electronics and his relations with the _Peace Mark Organization_.

He bypassed the security codes for the Sutherlands in record time. He helped plan the assault against the Constabulary to get us new weapons. He allowed us to keep one step ahead of the Britannians even when David was catching up fast. He has done all these things for us that should make me happy. I mean, we are embarrassing Britannia and beating them severely so why am I not appreciative of him?

"Q1. Play nice."

"Yes Zero." I said, stepping aside for my leader to have direct line-of-site with him.

He began, "Brody. I appreciate that you came. Please, see to our dear Captain Woods. I must warn you, he is very mercurial."

Wish I could go and enjoy the show. Unfortunately, duty calls.

Much later…

Honestly, where are we even getting these new recruits anyways? I mean, who could someone mistake the throttle for the arms?!

Jeez, what a chore. I grabbed two trays and headed towards the door.

"Hey Kallen!" called Naomi, coming up beside me, "Heard about the mess the noobies made. Sorry I wasn't there to clean up."

"It's fine but it's starting to become a chore." I said, glaring at a few recruits ogling us. Perverts, all of them!

"What's with the second tray?"

I answered, "It's for David."

"You mean the Brit MI Captain?"

I nodded. "The same one." I said, walking out. Naomi followed beside me, looking concerned.

She asked, "Are you sure that's safe? I know you say he's your friend, but how can you be sure he isn't manipulating you?"

"He isn't." I insisted, though I might have added a bit more venom than I wanted to if I made her recoil that much.

She pressed, "How can you be sure. Maybe he's just playing along and tricking you. We can't trust him. He shown his true colours and we know from Brody-san that he fought against us several times. You can't treat him like a friend Kallen."

"I just want you to trust me Naomi. Come sit beside me while we eat if you're worried that much." I dared, storming to the cells. Kami! Why doesn't anybody here believe me! I mean, the closest anybody has got to believing me was TAMAKI of all people, and even he's trying to hide it. Fine, if I can't make anyone else believe me, I'll just show them!

I opened the cell door and cheered, "Hey David! I got you supper!"

He was silent, only waving me inside. I asked, "What's wrong?"

David bit his lips. "Alright. I need some advice Kallen."

"W-What can I do for you?"

He said, "I got a visit from some asshole called Brody. We exchanged some words and…he gave me an ultimatum."

I immediately said, "Don't accept it."

He chuckled. "I told him to shove it where the light don't shine but he reiterated…and my refusal would see the deaths of thousands of innocents, race be damned."

"W-What?!" I whispered, shocked at what I'm just hearing.

David nodded. "If I refuse to give in, if I refuse to tell him where Tohdoh is…he will collapse the Earthquake Blocks of the Tokyo Settlement as an example." he said grimly, stippling his fingers.

I coughed. What?! That's impossible! Brody couldn't! He growled, "He has the codes. I seen it. He is definitely capable of committing such an act and very willing to do it." David hung his head, "so you tell me…what should I do?"

"Zero!" I shouted, punching the door to our mobile headquarters.

"Come in Q1."

I entered, seeing Zero and Brody sitting in front of one another, probably discussing something important. Damn, I must have interrupted something important, I should go-. NO! This is important. "I apologize for interrupting however-"

"Don't worry about it Kal-I mean, Q1. What is it you want to talk about?" Brody said cheerfully. Just as sudden, his face contorted into a harsh glare and stuttered, "That guy isn't bothering you is he? Did he hurt you, I s-s-swear I-I-I will s-s-show-"

I interrupted him, sparing him from looking more of a fool than he already is. "Zero. May we speak in private please?"

"Very well. Brody, if you would kindly?"

The guy's face turned into a startled and sad frown but left anyway. Kami, why is it that the one guy that can take on David is such a nut job?! I took a seat and melted in the cushions. I didn't even realize how tense I was when I saw Brody. A cup of Darjeeling tea was placed in front of me. A sigh was released the minute the smell left my nose. Why, oh why, are all the sane and handsome guys on the side of Britannia?

"If you were coming to complain about Brody, I happen to agree. However, he is indispensable and we must use him. We would have been caught if it were not for him and Peace Mark." he said, resting a hand against the helmet.

Glad Zero's reasonable enough to see how useful this guy is. "I didn't want to talk about that. I want to talk to you about Brody's threat. He's threatening to destabilize the Earthquake Blocks and collapse the Tokyo Settlement. He's going to kill so many innocent people just so we can get knowledge of Tohdoh's whereabouts!" I said, adding, "I know we have to get this information and that David knows where it is but there has to be a different way to get it."

Zero wondered, "What do you propose?"

I stayed silent. I have no idea what to do. David's feeling for Britannia were no more clearer than my feelings to opposing Britannia. He hates Britannia with a passion and even admitted a future act of treason to me. He trusted me with this to keep it quiet so that he could try and use it for the future. I won't deny him that satisfaction. David even stayed silent about Ohgi's association with the Black Knights just because mother told him not too…

To say anything he said now against him…it isn't right.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Zero, I don't know."

Zero chuckled. "Neither did I until Brody and Peace Mark found us again." he admitted, "Like it or not, our dear Captain is an oddity in the Britannian military, someone even I can not predict. That is why I had created this bluff."

I pressed, "Bluff?"

He nodded, explaining, "The key aspect of his personality is his heroic characteristics. He shows immense care for the people, whether they be Britannian or Japanese. Just like the 'poison gas' during the Orange Incident, Brody and I created this ruse to force him to reveal this information to us."

"But Zero." I said, telling him what David said, "The codes are legitimate."

Silence. That was all I heard in that room. Zero was like a statue, still, frozen in time. He repeated, "It's…legitimate."

A general alert was called. Minute we left the Mobile HQ, Black Knight personal were running around. They were up in arms and spreading out and blocking the exits. Ohgi rushed over to us, reporting, "Zero! The prisoner had escaped!"

"Zero!" huffed a ragged, bruised, and clothes-less Brody, leaning against the walls. "I'm sorry. He ambushed me when I went to interrogate him."

Uh oh

* * *

On a train to the Tokyo Settlement

September 8, 2017

Took me a while but I got out. Beat the shit out of that bastard, took his clothes and stole his laptop. Walked right out of the facility and no one batted an eye. All too easy. Ran to the nearest train station and jumped down on the roof. What? You think I have the time to go through the normal channels? Hell no! I ran right through the restricted area!

I entered through an open window and relaxed in an empty seat the rest of the ride through. What a crazy day. Let me just close my eyes and-

"David?"

Shit.

Oh wait, it's just Shirley. "Yeah, it's me. What's up Shirley?"

She said, "Uhm…What are you doing dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?"

"Dressed like a terrorist?" she explained, pointing at the uniform.

I told her the truth. "I got captured by the Black Knights, stole their uniform, their intelligence, and escaped. Now then, back to my question. What's up?"

Shirley just sat down in front of me and sighed. "I'm fine David. I was off to see my father."

Ah. Good for her…I think? I just gave her my best winning smile. "Neat." I told her, resting my head in the seat.

"How about you? How are you doing?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

I shrugged. "Had seen better days Shirley. Better days."

* * *

High Security Prison

I volunteered for this mission because I had to. I had to see this through to the end. There is an entire company of men here at this prison and they are just as enthusiastic as I am. The warden brings them in and we aim and fire on Our Princess' command. If David does anything foolish…we will have no choice. I can't believe it and I still don't want to believe it but the facts are there.

"Target on approach. Ready up." the radio whispered. I motioned for my men to stand by.

David and Shirley were there. Fifteen metres…Ten metres…Five metres…GO! My section along with all the others charged out of hiding and aimed our Assault Rifles at them. My captain shouted, "Captain Woods! By orders of Her Majesty, you are under arrest! Lay down on the ground and surrender!"

Princess Cornelia, Lord Guilford, and my dad stepped out through the entrance, stern looks on their face.

He approached them and shouted, "Cornelia, what the fuck's wrong with you?"

My princess replied evenly, "It is you who I should ask Captain Woods. You swore an oath of loyalty to the defence of Britannia and to your Emperor to the defence of her people be it foreign or domestic. You have betrayed our people and you must pay for your crimes!"

David groaned, resting both his hands on his head and twirling in place. "Cornelia I have absolutely no fucking idea what you're talking about. I have done nothing against the people."

"Lies!"

"Truth!"

I stepped in before it became a shouting match. I rested the assault rifle on the ground and took my helmet off. I said, "D…Frank…please. Do as she says and come with us. The evidence is undeniable. If you come with us now…we can work something out. Please…don't throw your life away."

He staggered back. Shock was all over his face. "What do you believe Gwen?" he asked, no, pleaded me to answer.

I shook my head. I stated firmly, "It doesn't matter what I believe."

David replied sadly, "It's all that matters Gwen. Please, tell me…do you think I committed whatever Cornelia said I did?"

…C'mon girl…you can do it…hold yourself together okay?

I answered him, "I can't believe you would ever do this. Kill for the sake of killing, it isn't you."

He smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

He turned to Shirley and thrusted a laptop to her, whispering to her. Probably instructing her on what to do with it. David motioned for Shirley to go towards the Princess then put his hands in his pocket and thrusted his groin at the princess. She's getting peeved. We shared a look, mine submissive to her determined look. She gave me the laptop and whispered, "David told me to make sure Cornelia gets this."

I walked over to Cornelia and gave her the laptop. "David wants you to have it Your Highness. It must be important." I said, emphasizing important. She pushed me aside and unsheathed her sword, aiming it at him.

"Do you honestly believe this ruse would work on me?" She snarled.

David retorted, "You're dumb enough to be fooled by evidence to follow a scapegoat."

"Enough! Surrender now or I will run you through!"

Please…David…you have to live. Surrender…

Slowly, David turned towards the exit and rose his hands. Thank God.

…Hold up. What's that black box in his-?

The lights shut out! It was a total black out and we can't see anything! My men were shouting that the electronics in their helmets were dead! Search lights had no power. The ground lights were unpowered. It was absolute chaos! I shouted, "Maintain your position! Do not fire!"

Just as fast as the light went down, they came back again. My men were all telling me that their gear was working again. Already, My Princess ordered men to investigate who shut down the lights and fried our helmet's systems. At the centre, there was nothing. David had escaped.

"Do you still think he is innocent after everything that happened here?" my dad said, rather solemnly.

I answered him, "Yes. I do."

He rumbled, "The innocent do not run."

"Yes they do." I retorted, remembering what David told me, "The innocent will always run from men of authority because of a variety of reasons. They had a previous record, they are fearful of the government, or they know they are innocent but don't trust the government to not go the easy way out. The innocent can and will run."

"The evidence is irrefutable." my dad insisted, "You seen the video. It was so obviously him in planning and destroying that settlement."

I growled, "For what purpose? I know David, father, and he never does or says anything without reason." I quickly added, "And he doesn't like getting innocents involved, or did you forget?"

"What do you truly know about him? You don't even know his background." He challenged.

I snarled, "I know enough to know he will never trust anybody with unlimited power."

I stormed away from him and tended to my men.

* * *

September 9, 2017

Ashford Academy

I returned back to school under orders to keep this sordid affair quiet. I continued on my classes though these rumours were absolutely killing me and I can't clean them straight! I'm just glad that John managed to keep his tongue quiet about this. What I don't appreciate is his attempts to coddle me and 'comfort' me on David's 'betrayal'. He even said that out loud and made the rumours spread worse.

At the Student Council meeting, we continued on as normal for which I was thankful for but Suzaku, John, Shirley, Kallen, and I seem had forlorn faces. David's not a traitor. It doesn't make sense for him to murder innocents. Anything I say to the Princess would might as well fall on deaf ears. I just wish he would contact me…

Looking over at Kallen, she seemed to be more jumpy than usual. What's her deal?

"H-Hey…Gwen…have you seen David today?" Kallen whispered all of a sudden to me, her cheeks turning a little pink.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?" I growled, just daring her to say what I think she'll say.

She backed off a bit, but regained her courage. "I wanted to thank him…for helping fix my relationship with my mother…"

Oh…

Oh jeez, I'm becoming a green-eyed monster! He would be teasing me right now!

I shook myself a bit, chastising myself, and answered, "No…I haven't seem him since last night…he's…indisposed of right now."

"Oh." she said, dumbly, "Okay. If you ever seen him, just tell him my thanks…"

I gave her a gentle smile. "He would tell you to not worry about it." I told her, envisioning my boyfriend's nonchalant answer.

She chuckled, stating, "He would…you're really lucky Gwen…to have someone like him."

I really am. There is really no one like him on this Earth. I had suitors, sure, but they were never truly interested in me. They were only after the money, the house, the title, the trophy wife. I had been forced to weed them out myself and viciously. Enlisting when I did, did help thin their ranks. After all, no nobleman would dare sully their hands in the military and any who did were quickly filtered out for incompetence. David never cared for what I was, just for who I was.

I can't lose him!

* * *

Tokyo Settlement Barracks

My unit were sharing the parade grounds with the Glaston Knight and reinforcements from the mainland. Princess Cornelia must be really taking David seriously. I don't know whether to be proud that he's being taken seriously or worried someone will decide to simply shoot him dead. A Colonel wearing the Glaston Knight's red uniform walked up the steps to the platform. He had a scar run down his face but a gleaming smile was on his face.

"Attention soldiers of the Colonial Troops. I am Colonel Harold Gillies of Concordia. Your reinforcements have arrived. You had done well to hold off the terrorist threat for this long but no longer. This time, you are not alone in this fight. We, the Glaston Knights, bring with us elements of the Fifteenth Siege Army."

The Fifteenth Siege Army?! Oh no. That is not good. These guys are infamous in Britannia for being utterly ruthless. They are willing to gun down absolutely anyone in their path, friend or foe alike. The only reason why they haven't been disbanded is because they are useful. During the War Against The Chinese Federation, it was the Fifteenth Siege Division that broke through once though impregnable defences by simply ignoring casualties. When they approached Hué City, they never bothered with going street to street, they surrounded the city and razed the city. There were no survivors.

"I accept each and every one of you to cooperate FULLY with the Fifteenth Siege Army and we will defeat these terrorist by Christmas. I can promise you that!"

He rose a fist, proclaiming, "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

We cheered back in a rapturous echo. I just hope David's okay.

We broke off and returned to our barracks, or I would have if my dad's hand didn't rest on my shoulder. I turned around and saluted him. "General Darlton, sir! How may I be of service sir?" I said.

He saluted back, albeit a little awkwardly. "Sergeant Abigail. Would you please follow me, I would like to take some time to talk with you."

My eyes narrowed. Of course he does. I followed him towards the Glaston Knight's side of the Barracks and he sat me down in front of five other men and John. My dad sat down beside me and said, "Gentlemen. I would like to introduce to you Sergeant Gwendolyn Abigail…my daughter."

…What is this father?

One-by-one, they introduced themselves. Alfred G. Darlton, Bart L. Darlton, Claudio S. Darlton, David T. Darlton, Edgar N. Darlton. All of them took my hand and tried to kiss the back of it. I always pulled away just before they could. I stared at my father, my mask protecting me. "You lied to me. You said you wished to speak to me."

Andrea Darlton replied, "I do wish to speak to you. I wanted to introduce to you my adopted sons and plan a small family get together. I…want this chance to spend some time with you…It was my fault for neglecting you and your mother like this. I would like to have this chance to become a father again. Please, give me that chance."

"Do you believe David's guilty?"

He hesitated. He didn't want to say anything that could hurt my feelings. I got up from the seat and left.

"Gwen! Wait! Please be reasonable. I know you have feelings for the boy but he's a traitor. You must believe that and let him go."

I demanded, "Why should I? I believe in him."

Andrea said, "You shouldn't! He's despicable! He will only betray you time and time again! Men like him, they will never make you happy and will only make you miserable."

"He isn't his father!" I shouted, realizing too late what I just told him.

However, Andrea staggered, shocked. "What?"

I snarled, "Figure it out yourself…sir."

I stormed out of the Glaston Knights Barracks and returned to my own. I want to fight something.

* * *

_Captain Frank Woods has been declared a traitor of Britannia and the Special Activities Division is Disavowed. For more-_

_"__-_if you have been given any sightings of Captain Frank Woods, all loyal citizens are to-_"_

_This evening, the Fifteenth Siege Army had launched assault against multiple terrorist-sympathetic ghettos. Casualties have numbered in the thousands-_

"-Thanks Trish! Things are looking hectic out here in the Fukushima Ghetto as SAD Peacekeepers are exchanging fire with the Fifteenth Siege Army. The commander of the Peacekeepers have called for all civilians within the ghettos to abandon their homes and to leave immediately-"

_Sir, sir. You must leave. We can not guarantee your safety-_**TRANSMISSION LOST**

_The remaining Special Activities Division Peacekeepers had surrendered to the authority of Princess Cornelia in exchange for the protection of civilian lives. They have laid down their arms and pleaded innocent to the treason charge. We'll have more-_

_The Black Knights have just launched a daring midnight raid against the Fukushima Prison Complex, freeing Lieutenant-Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Reports have suggested that the terrorists entered the recently razed Ghetto, formerly occupied by SAD forces, and escaped through the subways that Fifteenth Siege Army and the Glaston Knights had claimed to be filled in._

_September 9, 2017, we still have no word from the Colonial Government as protestors have quadrupled in number, demanding the immediate retrial of Captain Frank Woods and the reinstatement of the Special Activities Division._

* * *

September 11, 2017

Viceroy's Palace

"This is a mess." My Princess bemoaned, head faced down on her side of the War Desk, "And I want an explanation this instant!"

Already, the many nobles in the room were jumping up and down to blame their rivals or the conduct of the Fifteenth Siege Army as the cause. However, it is all too clear on me what's happening. We still have a spy amongst us and we assumed wrong that the spy was David Manson. How do we know this? We switched systems to another military network; his SAD have willingly lowered their arms and cooperated with us after our example; and he still sends us emails. A small portion of those messages were scathing, others were insulting, but the vast majority of which were reports of possible attacks against the local populace be it Britannian or Elevens.

The news reports have never talked about the accomplishments we had done to protect civilians. Even when we leak that information to the press, they promptly ignore it and run their own story of military incompetence of the nobility. Unfortunately…

"What is being done to capture Captain Frank Woods!" she snarled, the men shutting up around her.

Unfortunately, My Princess now believes that David Manson is trying to destroy the reputation fo the Colonial Government. It would make sense due to his nature, however the fact that he's sending us this information puts some doubt on that theory. Though, My Princess believes he's bragging and purposefully aggravating him…I wouldn't put it past him.

"Your Highness! Your Highness! We received another email from Captain Woods!" shouted a communications officer we assigned to monitor the computer.

My Princess barked, "What does it say!"

His face blanched and opted to give it to me. I sighed and read aloud, "Yo Bitch-nelia! Sup! Hope you like dicks 'cause I got them aplenty, you asshole! Seriously though, that's the least of your worries. I managed to locate the Black Knights. They're campin' out at Nagasaki. I think they're going after the run down Japanese Military Base there. Think you can gather up a posse over there and _NOT_ fuck it up? Pretty Please with a Cherry on top? Oh who am I kidding, you'll fuck it up anyways. Well, here's to hoping. Yours Truly, Captain Frank Woods, Your Favourite Dick…who will fuck you up, in the ass until death…maybe…haven't decided yet."

I didn't have to look at My Princess to though she's in fumes. It's been like this all throughout yesterday evening and last night. He was relentless, he was ruthless, but casualties could have been worst, especially when the Colonial Troops were involved. Any action they took, David worked extra hard to give them the best information. When we tricked him and got the Fifteenth Siege Army involved, he stopped providing us information about any enemy location until it was too late to stop them.

The fact he's trusting us with this information means it's something we can not ignore. We have to go in.

My Princess seethed, "You are to immediately send the 3rd and 4th Divisions of the Fifteenth Siege Army and the 1st Division of the Colonial Troops to Nagasaki. I want Captain Fletcher to blockade Nagasaki. Time is of the essence. Now go!"

The War Council dispersed, going to their assigned job leaving only Guil, myself, Princess Euphemia, and Princess Cornelia. She was whimpering, tears were evident in her eyes. Guil was immediately by her side, comforting her. Euphemia was immensely sadden as well, taking a seat beside her sister and joining her.

"Where have I gone wrong with someone like David Manson?"

"You don't know his history…" I commented, remembering what Gwen told me.

Princess Cornelia looks at me to explain. As did Guil and Euphemia. I explained, "Something my daughter and I talked about. She believed in Captain Manson's innocence, stating her past relationship with him and his own upbringing."

The communications officer returned, shouting, "Your Highness! We caught him!"

* * *

September 11, 2017

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

I was okay with this. Drifting in the Pacific Ocean for a little bit before swimming back to civilization. Unfortunately for me, fate had other plans. I once again found myself in the company of the Black Knights. Taken to the brig to rest up and given a pair of dry clothes. A prison straight-jacket. Great.

"Hey David."

I looked at Kallen from behind the plexiglas door and waved. "Sup." I said, leaning against the wall.

"_How are you doing?_"

I shrugged. "_I feel really shitty Kallen_." I admitted, looking long past her, "_I fucked up._"

My redheaded friend shook her head. "_You didn't! You did everything you could. It isn't your fault, it's Britannia's fault._"

"_Kallen, if you wish to remain my friend,_" I said, firmly ending, "_do not bring politics into our conversation._"

She clammed up just like that. The door swung open and she closed it behind her. I gave her a smile and scooted over, patting next to me. She sat beside me and leaned on the wall with me. "_Thanks for respecting my wishes._" I said, looking at the plexiglas again.

Kallen replied, "_It's the least I could do for a friend._"

"_I always tried to be a friend of the people. Got plenty of enemies doing so but I always thought it was worth it._" I reminisced. I can't even remember how many I made.

"_I couldn't imagine that it was possible,_" she said, almost nostalgic, "_You were the one that started giving my people more civil liberties. You gave us something my people had longed for…pride. You have to admit that not many 'friends of the people' will actually go out of their way to make it possible._"

I rolled my eyes. "_It wasn't my name that signed those papers." I replied bitterly, "And it wasn't my guns that protected them._"

"_They did_." she insisted, "_Your Peacekeepers did all they could to evacuate civilians._"

"_I saw the casualties Kallen. 100%. All my boys are dead…or captured…because I ordered them to hold position in the cities and keep the peace. There are so few of us and more of you guys now because of it._" I said.

I bitterly remembered that infamous quote from Fucking General Alan Shepard, "_Yesterday, I lost ten Divisions worth of men in the blink of an eye, and the country just fuckin' watched. Tomorrow, there will be no shortage of volunteers, no shortage of patriots…_"

She patted my shoulder, "_Hey. You're safe now okay. We can get them out, I promise._"

"_I'll get them out myself Kallen. My men, my responsibilities. No one else gets hurt by this except me._"

Kallen whispered, "_Y'know it isn't bad to ask for help._"

I retorted, "_With respect Kallen, I don't see how you can help."_

"_Join the Black Knights._"

I groaned, "_Oh c'mon Kallen! I thought we had an understanding!_"

"_How can you stay loyal to them! Britannia betrayed you! They just used you and then tried to kill you and your men. They just razed two cities full of my people and murdered them! You know it isn't right!_" She shouted, standing above me and expectingly demanding an answer.

I stood up as well and said, "_Just because I'm refusing your help, doesn't mean I have my own methods I'm looking forward to using._"

"Oh…" she said lamely, a little bashful.

I nodded, stating, "_Yeah. Honestly Kallen, you know my loyalties have never been with Britannia. My fights has always been about people. Soon enough, my revolution is going to be about people._"

Kallen apologized for misunderstanding me and I waved her off again, telling her not to worry about it. I asked, "_Say, since this is a sub, do you mind if I go and get some grub myself?_"

She looked unsure. "_Kallen. This is a fucking submarine. How the fuck am I going to escape?_" I stated, pointing out the fucking obvious.

"_Well, you could go to the radio room and call for help._" she retorted, a little angry.

"Oh…" I said, pursing my lip, "That's actually a good idea, thanks for the suggestion."

I thought to stop my smile, which was failing badly. Kallen was slowly getting the idea and thought to stop her own smile. We slowly turned it into laughter before she allowed me to go to the mess hall, under her supervision, and get something to eat. Now, if these fellas would stop staring at me like that I could get to eating. Unfortunately, I got the Black Knight's High Command and JLF Remnants staring at me.

I stared at them and demanded, "_What?_"

Tohdoh stated, "_You should be in the brig._"

"_Oh, like I don't know that myself._" I said, rolling my eye, "_Now would you mind if I could please eat in peace?_"

Kallen said, "_It's fine guys. I got this._"

"_You don't know that Kallen! He could try to lose you and find the radio. He's a danger to all of us!_" Ohgi protested, staring at me.

I grumbled, "_You know what, fuck you buddy._"

"_Excuse me_?!"

"Yeah," I snarled, "I said it. Problem, senōr?"

Things were ramping up for a fight. Truth be told, I was feeling kinda itchy for one too! Hell, I might as well kick it off-

~Well, well. A familiar face sat beside Kallen. It's that one Captain from Narita! She looks much better than the last time I saw her…and much less trigger happy. "_In our culture, our youth respect our elders_." she scolded, more softly than I last remembered.

I winced. She's not wrong. "_Yeah, I know. He doesn't seem to deserve it. Hell bent to judge me for what I am rather than who I am._" I explained, staring at Ohgi and thrusting him the finger. I returned to her and smiled. "_Great to see you again! How's your family? It's been a while since Narita, hasn't it?_"

She nodded, a smile on her face. "_I am well Captain Woods. My family is ever grateful for you…as am I. I have that to thank you for that Captain Woods._" she said, much to the bewilderment and surprise of everyone listening to us.

"_Call me Frank. Hope we can be friends…_" I said, extending a hand.

She accepted it. "_Captain Chidori and I wish you all the best._ _However the next time we meet, it will be as enemies and I will not hold nothing back_." She released my hand and stepped away, quickly adding, "_The rice pudding's pretty good, by-the-way._"

The rest of the JLF Remnant followed her, probably to ask her questions about me. I whistled. "Scary woman. Pretty fucking hot if you ask me…Now then, where to find that rice pudding."

* * *

I was in Zero's office, waiting for the masked man to arrive. Only one problem, I was tied up in that straight-jacket and two guards were on me. One of which is Kallen, the other is Tamaki. We talked it out for a little while until we got tired of talking and we were all lying on the couch like exhausted college students living in residence. Christ, I just want to go home.

"Captain Woods!"

That got us all to shoot right up and sitting at attention. Zero and Brody walked in and took a seat opposite of us. "I trust you are well rested. If so, let us begin." he said, setting up a chess board. Kallen moved to undo my restraints but was motioned to stop. Asshole. Looking around, Tamaki was bored and rested on the couch; Kallen was curious as to what Zero's going to do; Brody looked smug for some reason; and I was bored as fuck.

I asked, "Begin what? A chess game? Don't bother." Seriously, don't. I hate chess.

"Oh? Why's that?" Brody taunted? I think…I really can't tell when he's squealing like that. It's very distracting to be honest.

"Are you afraid you'll lose?" Zero jeered, "I thought you Britannian officers all play this game to sharpen your mind."

I deadpanned, "Why would I play chess when I can play Blackjack?"

Tamaki cheered, "You play Blackjack?"

"Fuck ya I play Blackjack." I said, "You got a deck?"

My best buddy revealed a deck in his hand. Woohoo! Ah yeah~! I smiled at Kallen and she gave a thumbs up too. I teased, "Three against two, Zero. We win."

"…Perhaps some other time." he said calmly, "Now then. Shall you make the first move?"

I rolled my eye and leaned over and tipped the King down. "Oh no. You win. Oh, how utterly embarrassing. I have been defeated by a mere peasant. What ever will I do?" I mocked, mimicking one of the princess' nobles he faced. I started laughing alongside Kallen and Tamaki, the latter shuffling the deck and ready to deal us out.

"Enough! Kallen. Tamaki. Leave us!" shouted Zero, standing up and pointing at the door.

I muttered, "Spoilsport." as they left, Tamaki whispering to me that he'll set up a game in my cell. Oh yes, Tamaki's a bro.

The masked man sighed loudly and thus began our interrogation. "Tell me Captain. Do you simply retreat at the first sight of trouble."

"Yes." I said, taking the opportunity to lie down on the couch like a fat cat.

"I see. Then is that what you done with your Peacekeepers in the ghettos?"

Arrogant sonofabitch, isn't he? I sat up and told him, "Sure. Why not?"

"You are a coward! You rather see all your men die than stand with them! You are like all the other Britannians!" He snarled from behind his mask. I smiled and turned myself upside down and cheered, "Congratulations. You found me out. Would you like a jelly baby?"

He stood silent for the longest time before palming his face. "…you are not being truthful Captain Woods. You are avoiding answering me by simply telling what I want to hear. So I suggest you stop playing and sit down like an adult."

I rolled my eyes and sat right-side-up. "Okay listen. We already done this once before so cut the crap princess, what the fuck do you want exactly? Not like I can provide you with anything."

"No…but I believe this can." Brody said, presenting the syringe gun and a bottle of refrain.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

"Get that fucking thing away from me."

Brody snarled, "Like you haven't used that against your victims you raped and killed!"

"I did nothing of the sort you rectal-reigning sheep-shagger! Get that away from me before I kick your ass!" I shouted, hoping Tamaki and Kallen come in to protect me.

Zero calmly raised a hand and said, "And we won't have to come to it, if you cooperate. I find you to be more valuable alive with a mind intact rather than coerced. Then again, Britannia already took away that option for you. They have already took away everything from you and declared you a traitor. Your life is ruined."

I shrugged, a smirk on my face. "So?"

"S-So? Isn't it obvious that you should take up arms against Britannia?"

I smirked. "Oh, is that what I'm supposed to do?" I teased, laughing at the end.

"Tch. You see Zero." Brody ranted, "He's just a normal fanatic to the corrupt people. I told you a train bombing was necessary!"

Zero looked at him, almost incredulously. I saw red flash past me. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. How odd? I should be blood thirsty by now…

"Neat." I quipped, my muscles tensing. So he's responsible for the bombing. He planned all this. "You killed so many people and for what? Petty revenge?"

"Britannia has committed atrocity upon atrocity-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. I know it, you know it, so stop that moral posturing, you're not good at it either. At least I wasn't the one who turned back on his word. You claimed to be this vigilante with the expressed purpose of protecting innocents. You fucking blew it when you ordered that train to ram on home and detonate into a crowd of men, women, and children. Families gone in the blink of an eye."

I leaned back and said, more tired than I realized, "At least I tried to change things. Got the people what they want and sent in Peacekeepers to keep the peace."

"Keeping Britannia's peace." Zero scoffed, dismissing me.

I retorted, "Keeping the peace is more than just ceasing to fire."

Brody snarled, "Why can't you admit that Britannia's in the wrong or are you just a dog?"

"And how can _you_ justify the blood on your hands." I queried.

The dumbass shouted, "The ends justify the means!"

I facepalmed. "Seriously? Consequentialism? Christ, there's a problem with that idea already. I mean, it's alienating."

Zero wondered, "What do you mean?"

"It requires moral agents to put too much distance between themselves and their own projects and commitments. You have to take a strictly impersonal view of all actions because, y'know, the ends justify the means. It puts too much damn pressure on the moral agent. Consequentialism fails to make sense of intuitions that it can matter whether or not someone is personally the author of a particular consequence."

"But isn't utopia something live for?" he asked.

"Fuck no."

Zero and Brody were shocked if their silence meant anything. Zero slowly began, "Excuse me?"

I answered, "Utopia is never something to live for because it's all a lie. It is never possible…but we can try. Try to change things for the better. We just can't use consequentialism to get there. There's way too many factors and moral responses to make an informed judgement call to do so. Only your judgement."

Wait a minute…don't tell me…

I started laughing at the two of them. Holy fuck, I can't believe these two dumbasses even believe that. I mean, what's the point of victory if you lose everything in the process? "I can't believe you two honestly think the ends justify the means! No fucking army commander would ever think that way! I mean, you can't even replace the losses you take because-"

Zero stood up and aimed his sidearm on me. Two options laid before me and I know which one I'll regret if I take other.

"I have had enough of your immaturity Captain." He said, while Brody loaded the syringe gun. "I am sorry but this is the only option. You will either tell me the truth and act seriously or we will have to apply the Refrain to get the truth out of you."

"Freedom fighter my ass! You will never take away my freedom to remain quiet." I shouted, kicking the table right at Brody. It was instantaneous. A gunshot flashed before my eyes and rammed right into my gut. Burning. Shock. Pain. It all went through me in less than a second. Guess I'm still useful to this asshole. I was slammed into the couch and over it, landing on the ground just as the doors opened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I Leave the Sceptre**

September 12, 2017

Towards Kaminejima Island if rumours were true

I was stuck in the infirmary, cuffed to the metal railing, and listening to the heart beat monitor. This is hell man. I hate being stuck in the infirmary and I hate these guards. Boring, all of them! Good thing I have a plan, though I'm not proud that it took me a long while to think of it, let alone enact it.

"_Hey buddy. Unlock me will ya? Gotta go to the washroom._"

The guard sighed and unlocked me and led me to the washroom. I did my business and waited to finish up. What? More believable if I did do this.

"_You finished Brit?_"

I fixed my pants and replied, "_Just until you wake up_."

I grabbed the submachine gun away from him and hit him right in the temple. Kicked him a few times for extra measure. Exchanged uniforms with him and dragged him back to the hospital bed. The guards paid me no mind, since I pushed his face to the ground and they assumed the 'Brit' simply deserved the beating. I threw him on the bed and cuffed him, covering him with the blanket.

Alright then. Here we go.

"_Hey Sasuke! How's the Brit?_"

I shrugged and poked the body with the gun barrel. The man started laughing, "_Yeah, I bet. Alright, go over to the mess hall and get some grub._"

I nodded and walked past him. The submarine's pretty much Nuclear Submarine size if the map is to be trusted. I often forget about the benefits of Sakuradite. No matter. It's of no consequence though. I made my way to the radio station. I tipped my hat, passing other recruits who waved. I did the same and continued walking calmly. There's the door. Score!

I got the jackpot here, even found a computer here, already open too. Makes things easier and I typed away the codes, establishing some trojans and a backdoor. Revenge is wonderful and I am definitely going to get it. I may not be able to bring back the dead, but I can get the ones responsible for your deaths. Maybe an insight into the Black Knights will tell me what's the news underground.

* * *

And done…god damn it took a while but I finished up here. I returned it to the original page and stepped out of the radio room. Sirens blared. A general alert.

"_All Black Knights are to head to the Loading Bay. All Black Knights are to head to the Loading Bay._"

I raced with all the other grunts to the Loading Bay, their chattering and excitement evident on their face. I mimicked them as best I could and they cheered more. In other words, we were ready for a fight. Unfortunately for me, Zero was there and I had to follow everyone else and enter a Knightmare. I am so boned.

…Alright, calm down. This is fine. I can at least move it.

I hopped in and accessed the controls. We had our way point given to us. I followed along with the others in the group. I emptied my pocket. A phone. Meh, it'll become a burner phone soon enough. Let's hope she answers.

"Hello?"

"Cornelia! It's me, Woods. Listen, I don't have time but the Black Knights are launching an assault. I think we're on Kaminejima Island. Get the base on alert and launch the gunships quickly but don't sound the alarms."

She was silent. I thought the line was dead but I heard an answer. "Welcome back, Captain Woods." she said, pretty fucking warmly, "Keep us updated."

I chuckled mirthlessly. "Yeah, I missed you too. Unfortunately, I'm literally in one of Zero's Knightmares and assaulting the base. Current heading is North-Northwest."

"WHAT?!"

I winced and said, "Yeah, I know. Listen, I can see everything Zero can. I'll feed the information and you can react."

Her breathing gradually calmed down and she replied, "Or you could simply give me the codes he's running at…"

"…and I'm an idiot. Alright then…how's this? Currently at Sector-"

Cornelia interrupted, "E5. You are currently halted behind a river within 5 km of the airbase."

I smirked. "Nice. Hope to see you on the flip side." I cheered, "I'll send you any corrected plans if it comes up."

"Roger Captain. Stay safe out there."

The line cut off. Alright, let's see how it works out. From the looks of things, my group is P-4. P-5, P-7, and P-8 are in support to take on the air base. A suicide run now because of me. I am not proud of it but I think it's about time Zero gets the message for messing with people. He may not be directly responsible, but he definitely knows who done it. Time to get raped.

…It's odd though. I don't feel the blood boil anymore. Why? Could it be the adrenaline? Could it be the excitement of battle? I hope not…

"**_Attention all Black Knights! Ahead of us is the Kaminejima Island Air Base. This base was responsible for the devastation of our cities, our people! Not only this, we have discovered the presence of Viceroy Cornelia, Princess Euphemia, and Suzaku Kururugi! We will destroy this base and capture all three! We will begin our assault in Thirty Minutes!_**"

I called Cornelia. "The Black Knights are going to try to knock out four stones with one bird."

"You mean, two birds with one stone."

I sighed. "I know what I said Cornelia. Just be careful, they're after you, Euphemia, and Suzaku. The base is a secondary objective. They're starting in thirty mikes."

More silence. "Thank you for the update Captain." and the phone shut off.

* * *

Kaminejima Air Base

"Squire Stuart. You are to take the initiates to the Southeast Defensive Tower and prepare for the terrorist's attack." Colonel Gillies said, taking the knights into the forest to prepare an ambush. I followed my orders and let the initiates to cover themselves with a foliage. In the quiet before the storm, I was left very well alone in the cockpit of the Gloucester, thinking about the past two days.

I honestly believed Captain David Manson was guilty of terrorism against The Holy Britannian Empire. His words were sincere. He wished to commit such dastardly acts, to cause wanton anarchy in our Righteous Empire. However, his actions spoke of a man of honour. I should have heard the value of his actions rather than adhere to the weight of mere words. I had inappropriately judged him and dishonoured myself.

…nay, I had also besmirched the good Captain's honour and slandered Lady Abigail's reputation. She was insistent that the actions of David Manson were irregular of him. I had failed to listen and I lost her trust. Despite what Warrant-Officer Kururugi said, that I had made a mistake, it was merely unacceptable. I should not have made such an error in the beginning. I am a squire of the great Glaston Knights of General Andrea Darlton. My word holds the life of a man and I had condemned an innocent.

"Enemy Burai incoming!"

I shouted, "Let them get closer!"

750 metres…

600 metres…

475 metres…

"There's too many!" a private shouted,

I barked, "Hold fast!"

432 metres…

"They're getting too close!"

"Hold on!" I shouted, waiting. Come just a little bit closer.

300 metres…

"NOW!"

We broke out of our concealment, discarding the broken branches and fired our KMF assault rifles upon our unsuspecting foe. The tungsten core rounds whistled through the air, slamming into the oncoming wave of Elevens. The effects were instantaneous, the rounds penetrated deep into the KMF bodies, detonating the Sakuradite core and throwing pieces of shrapnel into the air. It was almost like reaping grass, the enemy either facing their deaths or escaping to see another day. Our skirmish lasted only mere minutes. The remaining Burai were in full retreat.

My initiates were cheering, something I quickly put down. It was a premature victory. "Squire Stuart, you are to retreat from your positions. The enemy has overwhelmed our Northwestern positions. It's the Black Knight's _Ripper_!" ordered Colonel Gillies. I acknowledged him and passed the orders to my men.

Another piece of information that Captain Manson had discovered. During the Operation at Narita, David Manson had discovered this new Knightmare and made a plan to eliminate it. Whether or not the plan would have worked, we would never know. Though, I suspect that our casualties would have been far fewer than what we had sustained. It was yet another act I have him to thank for.

"Contact!" one of my privates shouted, rushing ahead to face the _Ripper_. The Red Knightmare made quick work of him.

I barked, "Spread out! Enact the Abberline Tactics!"

My orders were carried out immediately and my men fired their weapons while retreating. It didn't matter where they retreated, my men just had to form a salient with line-of-sight of that Knightmare and unload. This strategy was made specifically for it and by my honour, we shall be victorious.

NO!

The red Knightmare jumped into the air and pounced on my men like a tigress against her prey! The radio chatter was filed with panic. I shouted, "Initiates! Maintain discipline! Do you hear me? You will shut the chatter and continue firing!"

The _Ripper_ used her slash-harkens, knocked the weapons of two my men before they two suffered the same fate. It was only myself and one of the youngest recruit. The Abberline Tactic had failed. We had only one last chance for victory.

"Private. I will hold the Ripper in place. You are to retreat. Alert Colonel Gillies that I failed." I ordered, unsheathing my sword.

"Sir!"

I snarled, "Follow my orders private. It all depends upon you now."

I activated the microphone, addressing the red Knightmare, "You, Captain of the Zero Squad! I am Squire John Stuart of the Glaston Knights! You have killed my men. Now you face me for I shall avenged their deaths!"

"Then come at me, Dog of Britannia!"

A woman?!

No. She is the enemy. She must fall. We readied ourselves for this charge that will determine our fates.

"SIR! Look out!"

What?!

PRIVATE!

He was killed by the rocket near instantly, the cockpit utterly destroyed. I followed the direction of where the rocket must have come from. Upon the cliff, three Knightmares were present. One of which was Zero's! Bastard!

I snarled, "Cowards! Do you not wish to face me alone?!"

"Enough talk! Face me!" she shouted, demanding my attention.

Fine.

Once I beat you, I will have Zero within my sights.

We charged! I swung my sword down but the woman deflected it with her clawed hand. She attempted to grab hold of me and I shot a fist at it. I brought my sword back and made to pierce through the cockpit. She dodged! I'm caught in her hands! I pulled the ejection cord and I was thrusted away.

Damn her!

I shall return and I shall be victorious.

* * *

Jesus Christ, Kallen's scary as hell. She just seems to love frying people with that oversized microwave gun. Good thing I'm not an enemy yet. Had to report to Cornelia that the plan failed though. The airbase is still ruined with metal scrap…but the runway is still intact. Looks like they are only interested in the capture order. Already, Cornelia ordered Princess Euphemia and Suzaku to be evacuated.

…Suzaku, Qu'est-ce que fuck?!

You were supposed to be gone so why the fuck are you coming right for us?!

Oh shit, he's coming right for us.

Fuck fuck fuck. Where's Jimbo and Ned when I need them? Fuck fuck fuck.

I followed my waypoint and boy-oh-boy am I glad that Suzaku's only going after Zero. Unfortunately, I was ordered to report to the big sand pit surrounded by these weird circle things. Wait a minute, why are they radiating light? I looked into the pit and got my answer. Ah. A Anti-Knightmare device. Fun.

Can't do much now, still undercover and scared as hell.

"We need to talk, Kururugi! I suggest you come out! Your secondary system should still be functioning. You'll be treated as a prisoner under international law. Of course, if you don't care to talk, we could just gun you down." Zero shouted, holding a dinky little handgun.

I called Suzaku, praying he picked up.

"David?"

Yes! "Hey Suzaku. Listen, leave the phone on and go out. I want to listen in. Don't ask, just do it."

A few seconds later, Suzaku got out of his white piece-of-shit and met with Zero in the middle.

"I'll get straight to the point, Suzaku Kururugi: I want you to join me." Zero stated once again.

Suzaku replied, "Is that a threat? Well, you can forget it!" Of course he would. He is living it up with a princ-"I already told you. Results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me!"

And God damn it Suzaku, you ruined what I thought about you. Though seriously, contemptible means are worthless? I do criminal things all the time and look where it got me!

…Wait…

Shit…He's actually right. I am literally knee-deep in shit.

"So you wouldn't describe the peace we have now as worthless? If Japan had resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would've happened? The Chinese and the E.U would've stepped in and split Japan in three. They'd be fighting even now. Our current peace is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender." Suzaku said, quite confidently in that little speech of his.

"You're wrong. Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer. With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice. The will of the people was stolen from them…by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!" Zero retorted.

As for me. Well, shit. Suzaku's hard as fuck…and he took away the freedoms of the people. Why? Alright, let's simmer down a bit. Christ almighty, I really got to figure out his side of the story before I can judge…Lord knows I'm not allowed to judge. I toned out a little while after, it turned into a marketing campaign to get him to join. I didn't say anything, content to wallow.

What's this on the…sonofa-. Alright, I'll have to find out which cunt ordered a Surface-to-Surface missile barrage on us. They're still a long ways away though so we should be fin-Suzaku, qu'est-ce que fuck?! Why the fuck are you taking Zero hostage and manhandling him into the White piece-of-shit?!

I shouted, "Suzaku? What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Captain Woods, I am taking Zero hostage!" he shouted back.

I smacked the cockpit. "Don't be an idiot man! You got a death wish or something?!"

"Sir. This is our one last chance to defeat Zero and the Black Knights. If he goes, they go! This is the only way!" he replied calmly.

"Fuck you Suzaku, that is the dumbest thing you could ever say, let alone do." I pleaded, "Listen to me. Listen to me! I am begging to you, with tears in my eyes, get the fuck out or you will die."

Nothing came back for a long while and the missiles were getting closer. Bastard!

"You know what Suzaku old buddy, old pal?" I said, quite simply.

He replied, "What is it sir?"

"Go fuck yourself."

I shut the phone and tried to get Cornelia on the line. No answer. C'mon Cornelia! Pick it up! Why the hell aren't you picking up?! Shit shit shit. They're coming closer and I can't do shit. No, no. What the fuck do I do?!

Kallen what the fuck?!

Why the hell are people I like so determined to getting themselves killed? Is this a Japanese thing or something? You know what? Fuck this shit! If I'm going to get captured again, at least I'll do it getting Kallen out of this bullshit!

The Black Knights were firing into the air, making an improvised Close-In Weapon System. Perfect opportunity to throw my Knightmare towards Kallen. I waited until the system shut down and opened the hatch. Kallen was running at Suzaku, running and trying to get his attention. I rushed in after her, making good pace. Closer, closer. I lunged at her, tackling her and pinning her to the ground.

I shouted, "_Kallen! It's over. C'mon, we gotta get the fuck out of here!_"

"_Not without Zero!_"

"_Listen to me! We got missiles incoming! We'll all die if we stay here! We gotta go! Think of mother!_"

"_Let! GO OF ME!"_

Fuck! Fucking elbow! Shit, am I bleeding? Oh shit, it's the stitches. I tore the fucking !stitches!

"_David!_" Kallen shouted, applying pressure on the wound.

I grumbled, "_I'm blaming you Kallen. I'll never get to fuck Gwen now because of you_."

"_Don't talk like that_." she said, beautifying her words, "_We can all get out together. I promise._"

Ha. ha…

I can't…I can't black out now…I can't be bleeding out this much so soon. It doesn't make sense…did I tear it during the run?

…Wait…what the fuck is that in the sky?

Oh…

Oh...fuck...

* * *

Location Unknown

Date Unknown

I'm boned.

Being dead is one thing, but finding myself alive and on some island is another thing. I pressed my side. Well, well. I got fresh bandages wrapped around me. Who did this?

"You're up."

Oh fuck. General Darlton. Gwen's estranged father…

Ah what the hell, I was going to have to meet him anyways to ask for permission anyways. Why not start now?

I retorted, "Thanks for the bandages soon to be dad-in-law. Appreciate it."

He shook his head. "It's fine Captain Woods. Or would you prefer Manson?"

"Whatever floats your boat. I prefer David of course." I replied, happy to be alive.

Darlton sat me up, letting me lean on a rock, and checked my bandages. "David it is…" He said, almost whispering it.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

He grunted, "It's nothing of concern Captain."

I shrugged. Very well. If he ain't going to talk about it, he'll do it later. Maybe. Who knows?

"Say, am I good to walk?"

Unfortunately it was a no. "You will have to stay here Captain. I will procure us the essentials."

I wanted to protest…then again, he's right on that. Already tore through the stitches and it hurt like a bitch. I ain't looking forward to doing it a second time 'round. I guess I'll stay down and sleep it off. I deserve that much at least. Darlton was already gone, going deeper and deeper into the jungle. I let out a breath and leaned into the sand.

…Things have been crazy and many of it is outside of my control, a direct consequence of my involvement. It's time to face the facts, all of this is my fault. I would like to believe it as an indirect fault but I can't help but shake off the feeling that there exist a direct correlation. If not for my involvement in Britannian Military Affairs, the Black Knights wouldn't have started escalations. I launched the First strike. They Escalated by bringing in Brody. Together, we will all face Annihilation. Will we be Resurrected afterwards?

I highly doubt that…

The good I had done…it all seems quite marginal in comparison. I had believed that my actions wouldn't have such violent results, even human irrationality wouldn't have been able to do that. I was so horribly wrong. I got overconfident. I believed in the goodness of the common man. Where did that leave me, huh? I got rid of the corrupt and decadent and I'm still left with a government unwilling to change. I propose ideas to get the resistance to lay down their arms and even Euphemia is getting stonewalled. I rescued a JLF officer from death and she just got back to fighting again. I led an army that believed in me and believed in what I did and I lost them all. I defanged the Black Knights with acts of kindness and they just found another pair that's always one step ahead of me.

I should have seen this coming. I should have stopped before it got too far. Why didn't I stop? Recent events should have been a warning.

**_You break everything you touch!_**

Shut up! No I don't dad!

**_Pfft. You already listed out your mistakes you ill-bred boy!_**

Shut up!

**_Face it son! You fucked everything up!_**

…

**_What? Got nothing to say? Look at you so weak and sickly! It's exactly what you deserve murderer! Soon enough, you'll become just like me with your little Gwen…_**

…I-I…please stop…

**_Ha! Please? When have you ever said that before? Oh yes, when I started giving you my belt! That got you listening to me. Anything else you must say to me son?_**

…

**_I thought so. Why don't you do the world a favour and kill yourself. Time for you to join your family._**

…

No. I won't. I can not. Gwen…is everything to me. I love her as she loves me and I will do everything in my power to make sure she lives comfortably. She is my responsibility and I will take care of our family.

In order to do that, I have to face the consequences and try again. I have to clean up my mess, regain the trust of the people. Work to a brighter future…

Blood…is on my hands…

Some of it is mine, some of it are those of my enemies. Plenty of it belong to the lives of the innocent. All of these acts belong to me and me alone, whether indirectly or directly influenced because of me. I did what I did because I had the free will to carry out my actions. I still have that will to do so now and I will pay for each and every consequence because they belong to me and no one else.

…I pray that what I do, will secure a better tomorrow.

Jeez, I feel exhausted…c'mon, c'mon…don't black out on me…

* * *

Shikine Island

September 12, 2017

The vegetation and climate match those of Shikine Island. I remembered this same island seven years ago. We wanted to build an air base here but the Emperor vetoed it's construction. We were given Okinawa instead, which is admittedly a better place to set a base. I digress though, this isn't the problem at hand. As of now, with no way to contact High Command or the Princess, I will have to wait and attempt to signal any ships that would traffic the area. For now, I will just have to contend with the elements and secure a source of food and water for two people. This would be much easier if Captain Manson…Woods…no, Manson. It would be much easier if Captain Manson wasn't injured.

From the wound alone, it came from small arms fire, possibly from the Black Knights. That would mean he had been captured, interrogated, and tortured. He wouldn't have returned if he decided to turn traitor, nor would he willingly cooperate with us. As much as it pains me to admit, my daughter is right about David Manson. He is an honourable man, a man that would be welcomed within the ranks of the Glaston Knights if it not for his 'critiques'.

If there is one aspect of David Manson I will say, is that he's a man of great contradiction. On one hand, he behaves like a dissident and had every opportunity to launch his own rebellion. It's obvious he's accustomed to violence, willing to commit murder if it suits him. IF it suits him. Instead, he showed great restraint and care whenever innocents are involved. In this fight against a hidden enemy, David Manson forms the bulwark against them. He is our stalwart ally in the fight against the Black Knights.

I returned to our spot on the beach, his body slumped against a large rock. His pulse is normal. He's only sleeping, thank God! I best cook the fish and regain our strength. Already, the fire burnt brightly and I leaned the skewered fish against the lovely heat. The crackle from the flames were music to my ears.

"Oh God! What a headache?!" David said groggily, shifting awake.

I said, "Glad you're awake Captain Manson. Hungry?" I looked at him, catching the grin on his face.

"Now you're talking old man." he cheered, "When do you think this'll be good to eat?"

"I would give it fifteen minutes." I answered, the Captain sitting up against the rock and smiled. It almost seemed child-like, almost as if he came out of a book. This is it, it's now or never!

"Captain-No. David. I would appreciate if you answer me truthfully." I demanded, staring him down. His reactions were instantaneous. Immediately, he was tense and he frowned.

"Oh?"

I couldn't stop myself from growling, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

He let out a sigh. "I aim to make beautiful love to her as she deserves. I wish to do everything I can to help and support her. I want to marry her and make her mine so that I won't be lonely anymore."

"And what makes you think you're qualified to do any of what you just said."

David pursed his lips and looked up, pondering what to say. Why?

He shrugged and answered, quite proudly, "I have a dick to make love to her. I have a house to shelter her and our children. I have enough capital to make her life secure. I have ears to listen to her problems. I have hands that I can use for actions. I…"

He grew quiet, bashful, longing. He finally stated, "I have seen many bad things in my life…I don't want to live my life like that, no sir. I want to spend my life with a partner that understands me…a partner that loves me for who I am…a partner that will support me and my children and live…I want to have an actual life and accept the freedoms and responsibilities that come with it because it is my desire."

"I have no doubt that you have the resources to support the future but how will I know that you won't betray my daughter's trust and love anyhow?"

David replied simply, "If I'm going to do that, I would invite Gwen in and make it a threesome. She'd be upset if she'll miss something like that and I don't like making her upset."

I…I have absolutely no words. Okay. Calm yourself Darlton. You mustn't panic! You must regroup and try again!

"Listen…Mister Darlton…I understand you want the best for your daughter. I really do. What father who _actually_ cares wouldn't? Look, I know I'm not much, I mean, we don't really believe in the same things. You are all knights-in-silver-armour and chivalry. I'm a dirty fighter who cares too much. I know that you're worried I might 'corrupt' Gwen and lead her down the wrong path." he stated, looking at the fire.

David's eyes met mine, determined. "Everything I did, everything I sacrificed, it's for her. I would have led a violent revolution by now if it weren't for her. If anything, she was the one that kept me straight. This peaceful revolution I lead, will be met with few casualties and bring about a sense of appreciation. Of cultures, of arts, of people. I believe in the powers of the people and I still believe that people wish to be free and fair."

I reminded him, "People aren't equal. Some are-"

He interrupted me, "Don't spout that bullshit again. I'll admit people are different. I accept that but that's what makes us unique. People want to live in a society where they are free to do as they wished and with rules that is fair for both parties. We are social animals and we have to live together so why not live where no one impedes on the other and where we have a mutual agreement that benefits both sides, not just the one."

"I see."

He scoffed. "I guarantee that you don't. All I'm trying to say is that I believe in people and their basic rights to live. I will defend their rights and bring down any that threaten to take it away."

"Well-wait... what's that burning-"

Oh no! The food's burning!

David stared at it and grumbled, "Ah fuck all kinds of ducks"

* * *

Walking Around Shikine Island

Bad news, we burnt the food.

Good news, we found smoke on the near us. Darlton was busy shoulder-carrying me to the new area. We stuck to the tree line, using the smoke as our compass. Just need to go around these rocks and-Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Kallen and Suzaku!?

Qu'est-ce is fuck? What are they doing here?

"General Darlton! David! What are you doing here?!" Suzaku shouted, standing at attention.

Fortunately, my future father-in-law replied, "We are in the same position as you are Major Kururugi. Do you have any room for two more?"

I grumbled, "One more. I'm not hungry."

"Captain Woods. You are to eat and keep your strength." Darlton said, carrying me closer to the fire.

"Then at least give me the decency to lay down beside the Black Knight girl."

Darlton looked at my redheaded friend, debating whether or not to lay an injured man beside a tied up woman. We approached Kallen, her frown slowly turning into anger. The good general demanded, "What is your name?"

"What's it to you Brit?" she snarled, defiant to the end, her pilot G-suit zipper not done up all the way, revealing skin.

I jumped in before the _idiot_ said something he'll regret. "Her name is Natsuko Koshino. She was born on February 15, 2000 in the city of Kokubunji."

Darlton and Suzaku looked at me, shocked. I nodded. "Yeah. I know. Big surprise. Now lie me down beside her, she won't hurt me."

General Darlton asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

He acquiesced to my demands and rested me beside Kallen. She whispered, "_Thank you David. I owe you one_."

I replied, "_You don't owe me anything Kallen._"

The food was actually finishing up and we all dug in, after I undid Kallen's bond of course. All the while, I zipped up Kallen's suit, her face matching her hair. What? Ain't my fault Suzaku is a horny bastard. Gotta protect her decency…though that G-suit doesn't leave much to imagination.

Oh Jesus Christ, this is good fish!

Ah fuck!

Shit. I fucking hate stitches! Can't move for shit without pain. A skewer was in front of me. Thanks Kallen. I grabbed hold and ate away. Kept on eating and eating. Felt like hours and Kallen definitely act liked it when she leaned back, a satisfied look on her face.

"_Ohh, I can't eat another bite! Boy, am I stuffed._"

Suzaku remarked, "_So is this a glimpse of what you're really like?_"

"_Yeah._" She snorted, "_You wanna make something of it?_"

The asshole shook his head. "_No, I think it's charming to see you so much livelier than you are at school._" he said, amused. Even I have to agree that teasing Kallen to see her bashful face is pretty epic.

"_Kallen, leave the Black Knights._"

Oh thank God Suzaku used Japanese! Darlton, obviously, was confused, wondering what the conversation was about. I mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.' Meanwhile, Kallen was shocked, angered at the proposition. I don't really see how she could be. This is Suzaku being a Suzaku, it shouldn't be _that_ surprising…can it?

"_It's not too late_." he added, "A captured terrorist never winds up with a happy ending."

Kallen snarled, "_I thought you weren't so bad, then you show your true colours. Well, that won't work! I happen to be the captain of Zero's elite guard. And in fact, I've fought you in my Knightmare!_"

"_Were you that red one?_"

"_Yeah, and even if I lose my life doing it, I'll beat that Knightmare of yours someday._" Maybe I should invest in friends that aim to not get themselves killed….

"_Using Zero's methods offers no future_."

I leaned on the rock, adding, "_I agree._"

Kallen shouted, though I think it's aimed at Suzaku more than me, "_And what about your future then?! To just live the life of a conqueror's subjugated lapdog, an Honorary Britannian? Or to be the knight of the third princess? Hah!_"

She twisted her head away and looked at me with sad eyes. "_The name of Genbu Kururugi, the Last Samurai, weeps! I'm not you! This world is wrong, and I'm trying to change it!_"

Kallen started tearing up, making fists. "_If I don't…If I don't, my brother's death will have been for nothing. That's my reason for fighting…and I'll do whatever it takes to win!_"

I touched my redheaded friend's fist. "_Revenge is a fool's game. Believe me, it doesn't end the way you think it does._"

Suzaku nodded. Well, at least we have-"_David's right Kallen. If you gain results the wrong way, what are you left in the end?_"

-and fuck. I looked at him, bewildered. The fuck's he talking about? I demanded, "_Suzaku. Explain that thought would you?_"

He gave me a sad smile and explained, "_Kallen, the truth is…I killed my father. My father didn't commit suicide. I took his life…with this hand…My father wanted to continue fighting, to go fight to the very end. He wanted to condemn so many people to their deaths because he wouldn't face the facts. My father believed that some united front and the blood of so many would ensure victory. That the blood of the people he's supposed to protect was the price for freedom. Zero is a lot like my father. He firmly believes that the entire world resolves around him. That's why he's able to justify spilling the blood of so many people_."

I groaned and looked at Kallen who was paying attention at me, so was Suzaku. I grumbled, "_Okay fine. You murdered your father because you were scared, I get that-_

Darlton coughed and stared at me. I rolled my eyes and restarted, "You killed your father Suzaku. Okay fine, I can accept your reasoning. You didn't really feel inclined to live in a Country of Corpses and fear got the better of you. I killed my father too but that was done in retaliation. We're talking about two different things man!"

The General was shocked. "What do you mean?! Explain yourself this instant!"

**_Just try it boy! You won't be able to say a damn thing!_**

Shut up dad, you can't tell me what to do!

**_Who do you think you are?! Telling family secrets like that? Pfft. I knew you would bitch and moan like that! That's what you always do!_**

I stared at the fire, prodding it with a stick. "I…I…" I stuttered, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, "I had a tough childhood. According to my dad, I was the little shit. That man doesn't know anything else besides beating his own wife and child and drinking…sometimes both. I had tried to understand why he would try that but I never knew. I guess he just wanted to feel powerful…"

Make it stop! Make the dreams stop!

"…we were having dinner one day. It was a particularly nasty day too. Dad lost business and when that happens, he tends to drink a little too much. He got irrational, too irate. The only thing he demands is complete and utter obedience to him. Even removed his belt and left it on the kitchen counter within reach."

**_You actually grew a pair! Ha! I knew you were nothing but ungrateful!_**

"I fucked up first because I was scared. Elbowed a glass of milk, shattering on the floor and enraged my dad who got his belt. Mother took the blows for me, demanding I run. I did…but not in the way she believed I would. I got dad's hunting rifle."

Suzaku whispered, "You didn't…"

I chuckled mirthlessly. "I didn't. The rifle's sights weren't zeroed in correctly because of lack of use. I gave him one last chance to stand down. He didn't and I pulled the trigger…"

I couldn't breathe! I was grasping for air and only felt two pairs of hands on my shoulders demanding I purse my lips and breathe.

…

…

…Okay. Let's continue…

"Mother died right in front of me and dad acted the part of the drunken bully. He used the rifle as a club. Kicked me while I was down and threw me across the room. I was paralyzed and I just took each and every hit mother was going to get. I fucked up because of that mistake…"

I shook myself awake and went straight for the ending. "I murdered my father, used his love for alcohol and added lighter fuel. He burnt to death and his killer got away from it by hiding out in Juvie. I was thrown out on the street again and tried to live my life but that's hard…especially when you lived with all that regret…He still haunts me to this day. In my dreams at least and sometimes in the middle of the day. It's getting better but…I can't live my life normally anymore because I will always be the little shit that murdered his mother and destroyed his family."

Silence. Heh. I figured as such…God, why the hell did I even say that?! Ah fuck it, they know now, might as well peel the bandage all the way.

"So that's how fucked up I am…you killed your father Suzaku. I can even understand why you did it…we all know fear is a powerful motivator." I said, looking at the asshole right in the eye, "But don't presume you know what I'm talking about because my life is not yours. Your experience is riddled with guilt. You feel guilty for your father's death, so much so you wanted to die…you want to use death as a way to atonement, for redemption. You fight for Britannia because you already have innocent blood on your hands."

I leaned back, staring into the stars. "Me? I'm already broken. I've been broken since birth. I don't feel the same way you do because I already probably experienced it. Fear is a powerful motivator and I'm using it as a reminder, a promise I heard long ago…'There is Nothing to Fear, but Fear Itself!' You willingly joined Britannia in some belief to change it from the inside. I was reluctant to join because I'm scared of who I'll become if I did. You are unquestioning in your loyalty, unwilling to sacrifice. I will question anything and everything and I will sacrifice in order to achieve the greater victory. You are ruled by your guilt because of your fears. I am ruled by my fear because of my guilt."

I looked at Kallen. "_Your fight against Britannia isn't so much as retribution anymore, at least I think it isn't anyways. Nowadays, I think you truly believe Zero's goal to liberate Japan through violence not because you hate Britannians per se, but because you want to accomplish Naoto's wish. Naoto's dead now and you feel the need to carry on the torch and Zero's the only one that can achieve it. You want to see his smiling face from the heaven's themselves as you raise the flag of The Land of The Rising Sun on Mount Fuji. It's a pretty dream…short sighted and selfish…but a very pretty dream._"

Oh God…my head…I think I'm going to be sick!

**_That's enough out of you, you fucked, ill-bred boy! I won't allow you to ruin these normal people anymore!_**

I didn't register my back hit the sand until the very last moment. C'mon man! Get a grip! D-Don't black out on me man!

"David!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Slow Prudence to Make Mild**

Flying Above Pacific Ocean, en route to Mainland Japan

September 13, 2017

I hate getting stuck in hospital beds.

The main reason is because of Gwen. I hate seeing her this upset about me. My actions should hurt only me and my enemies, not those I care about! Yet, she still held a video call and cried herself into unconsciousness…poor thing…

Oh and let's not forget what's happening in Japan right now. Zero send out his latest transmission and practically called for a campaign of resistance. "After careful considerations," he said, "the actions of the Fifteenth Siege Army are an injustice that we will correct!" or some bullshit like that.

Almost immediately afterwards, bombings all across the country destroyed manufacturing and infrastructure. The rail lines been cut off, several ghettos are up in revolt and the Fifteenth Siege Army are at breakpoint. The only reason the entire nation hadn't collapsed yet is because of the Glaston Knights and Colonial Troops.

That Glaston Knights Colonel, Gillies I think his name is, is really good at taking out insurgents. I mean, his little group of 'knights' are, quite literally, inserting into hotspots, taking out as many insurgents as possible and moving on to another hotspot. Kinda what the Rhodes did in the Bush War. His boys must be exhausted by now. I don't envy them in the slightest. The Colonial Troops on the other hand are still undermanned and are only just holding on to the Settlements. Just.

…People have yet to tell me what my boys are doing but I can imagine the most likely scenario. It makes sense but by God, that is a horrible thing to think about! How could they do such a thing? They could have been useful, they ARE useful. So why?

What am I going to do now?

I may not have the full report because I haven't been reinstated yet but I do know that casualties are mounting…on both sides. Everything because of two assholes. Zero and Brody. Brody is getting fucked up first. He's the one that lit the fuse of this damn thing and by God he will answer to that. Zero comes next. The fact he sounds surprised by Brody's actions prevents him from being on the top but he hasn't done a damn thing to him during my 'interrogation' and he tried to drug me. I take great exception to that and he shall be paid back in a furious wrath!

Okay, maybe I'm overreacting a little bit. Maybe Zero's just trying to put up the illusion of a united front but that don't make it any less right!

Either way, he done fucked it up and I'm coming for him.

…Jesus Christ, where in the hell did I go so wrong?

* * *

Tokyo Settlement

Meeting me on the landing strip were Colonial Troops and Cornelia and her staff. They were all dressed sharply for my arrival. Then again, so was I. Darlton gave me a spare maroon uniform of the Glaston Knights and boy was it comfortable. I mean, who would have thought something this pompous could be this silky and warm?

Anyways, I met Cornelia and saluted like I would another soldier, gaining controversy from her staff. Pfft, as if that was the first time…or was it? Meh, water under the bridge now?

She returned the salute and motioned for me to follow.

"Things gone to hell last I been here." I commented, entering the limo and taking a seat beside her.

Cornelia replied, "Indeed it has and we are only just holding on."

I laid deeper into the cushiony seat. "And we played right into Zero's hands all the way through." I bemoaned, seeing the people terrified with each step they take. "How many did we lose?"

She answered, "The Fifteenth Siege Army lost 35% in the initial bombings; 15% in the railway bombings; and 25% in ambushes. Glaston Knight losses are at 15% altogether. Colonial Troops are sitting at 10% losses."

"…and my boys?"

She bit her lip and said nothing. I was prepared for this…I really am…

I finished her sentence, "The Special Activities Division had ceased to be a functional unit…100% fatalities…am I right?"

"H-How did you know?" Cornelia stuttered, surprised etched on her face.

I shook my head. "I suspected that the reports of the captured men were to lead me out of hiding. To mount a one-man rescue…but seeing the devastation caused by the Fifteenth Siege Army and their history…I guess I figured they would be all dead." I admitted, looking long at the streets, "I just wished I was wrong."

Cornelia murmured, "I'm sorry. I was blinded by my own hatred and…I lost control."

I shrugged. "It happens to the best of us Cornelia. You're still an asshole for sure…but I get the sneaky feeling that you're a dick as well. For that, I'm willing to work with you and get things under control again."

She chuckled mirthlessly. "I was certain you would have shouted nothing but obscenities at me. Perhaps even attempt an assassination. I honestly believed you would have joined Zero and his terrorists. I always believed you were an agent of chaos, willing to switch sides the minute it suits you."

I would have too but like a good man once said, 'revenge is a fool's game'.

The best revenge I could give, is honour their memories and see their legacy lives on. Besides…

"I still am an agent of chaos so don't doubt that for a second. But what's happening now…This isn't what I wanted for a revolution, at least, not anymore Cornelia." I admitted, leaning further into my seat.

She asked, "What do you mean?"

I chuckled. "Perhaps I'll tell you later…" I stared into Cornelia's eyes, stating, "If we can survive this, of course."

* * *

G-1 Mobile Base

Somewhere in Japan

I slept in the car. It doesn't always happen but after the craziness of my life, I deserved this.

What I didn't deserve is getting Shanghai'd to somewhere in Japan. Well, as long as we're here, let's take a look outside. Mountainous terrain. Roads cracking because of lack of use. Probably somewhere North. We were probably going to do a little expedition to attack some terrorists camping out there. The minute I left the bunk room to escape, Darlton dragged me to the CIC, ordering me to stand around and…well…y'know, just kind derp around. Officially, I'm a special advisor to help direct the order of battle.

This is _NOT_ my style. Seeing as I'm here though, I better get used to it. For now. Though, the bastards behind the table were spewing the regular propaganda bullshitery I've come accustomed too. I ignored most of it and looked at the unit deployment, surrounding some ghetto. A river's at the back of them and a mountain is at the other side. For all intents and purposes, we have the high ground. Now, what to do? I really don't want to turn this into a Sarajevo.

"Your Highness! We are ready to commence operations! Give the word and we shall launch an assault and eliminate the terrorists within."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back to rest my weary eyes. It's just another nightmare scenario these idiots are going to do. "Captain Woods. What are your thoughts?" asked Cornelia, gesturing at the map.

Well, well…guess my opinions will finally hold some weight.

Taking another glance, the blockade itself was air tight from the looks of things and it doesn't look like this place even has a subway system. They were completely isolated from society. A people…living in fear because of it. Discretion is apparently not on Britannia's vocabulary. What they done insured a fearful response. They will enact upon it and they will be cruel. Only way to be sure is to process them. Process them then bomb it. Almost like Chechnya.

I said, "Make an announcement to the populace. Tell them that we are giving them twelve-hours to evacuate any civilians within the city. Those that chose to stay within the city past the deadline are considered armed combatants and will be treated as such. We will process them outside the city, do the usual ensure loyalty biz, and relocate them in the Settlement."

"Your Highness! I must protest this action! This will only give the terrorist time to prepare for our assault." cried a strategist.

I snorted, "Who said we were ever going in? Naw, we bomb the city for twenty-four hours then move in."

Another strategist shouted, "Your Highness! Some of the Elevens might slip through and if they are allowed to enter the settlement, we can look into further civilian casualties."

I rose an eyebrow and looked at Cornelia. "Are you seriously telling me that we don't have the ability to process people carefully?" I queried, before glaring at the strategists, a hand on the revolver.

A third strategist said, "Your Highness! This is weakness! If we provide mercy to the Elevens, they will only take and take."

I grumbled, "You see, this is the kind of bullshit that got us in this mess. A reason why this place isn't a Satellite state yet. The segregation has to end." I walked to the elevator, pausing to say, "It's your choice Cornelia. Like it always has been."

She wondered, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit the men."

I took the express elevator down and wandered out to find where they're camping out. Though, it the task itself was much more tedious than I'd appreciate. Honestly, Knightmare pilots, Knightmare pilots, Knightmare pilots. Jeez, how fucking annoying.

* * *

Took some time but I'm here. Colonial troops saluted while I pass them, returning their salutes. Where to find Gwen?

"D-David?"

I turned around and smiled. Hello Gwen. I opened my arms and she charged me, allowing me to catch her in my embrace. I took it a step further by giving her a big kiss on her lips. We were pretty much trying to stop ourselves from going further than that but by God did I miss this. I WANT TO BOINK HER SO MUCH! Shame considering the circumstances.

We broke the kiss and she was crying. I rubbed her eyes, whispering, "Hey, hey. C'mon, don't cry now."

"I missed you~" she replied, snuggling her head into my, admittedly comfy, chest. "I missed you so, so much."

I teased, "Maybe I should leave more often if this is the reaction I got."

She slapped me, weakly, "No! I will hate you!"

I booped her snoot and whispered, "I missed you too…"

She grasped my wrist and dragged me away to a grassy field and sat down under a sakura tree. Gwen snuggled into my shoulder, eyes closed and a smile on her face. I wrapped my arm around her and leaned back against the tree, occasionally whispered sweet nothings in her ear. This was nice. I'm back to where I am now and I need this. I can't give up on her. I have to stand and fight to secure the future. This plan I enacted, this plan I wish Cornelia to follow, is the best option I got. It may not stop the segregation, too much bad blood, but it will at least give people hope that there is a tomorrow.

A hope for a better tomorrow where the government actually gives a shit will at least calm people down. One-by-one, I will integrate people of two races and get them to interact together. A common roof to live under which will end in one of two ways. They either burn the house, or they work out their differences. I may have to push for further government reforms but I think Euphemia will take care of that.

…Oh my God, what am I thinking?

I'm manipulating events, manipulating people to do what I want them to. I didn't even bother asking them what they thought, asked what the people thought. I just made the choice for them without regard for what they want. I just upped and did it.

"David…what's wrong?" Gwen asked, cupping my cheek with her hand, eyes filled with worry.

I replied, "Cornelia asked for my advice on how to eliminate the terrorists in the city. I told her to give the civvies twelve hours to evacuate before we bomb the place. In return, the civvies get processed by Britannia, ensure loyalty and whatnot, and integrate them into the settlement."

She asked, "What's wrong then?"

I cradled my head with my hands. "I want to hit the assholes where it hurts and protect the ones that don't deserve it…but I took away their choice all because I let my fear get to me the minute those advisors suggest we go in and kill everyone."

She hugged my head, brought it near her chest, and soothed, "Sh~ It's okay now David. It's okay. You have good intentions. You were sparing these people the horrors of war and bringing them to the settlement. A place that's safer than the ghettos and much cleaner too."

"But I'm bringing them into another hostile environment, to a people suspicious of them and where they will be targeted for discrimination. I wanted to manipulate Euphemia to implement her government powers to protect them by pushing the Japanese to rise up. With civil disobedience; with marches down streets to get them rights; with charismatic and valiant speeches for equal rights. It will push pressure and public opinion towards them and force the government to protect their rights." I replied bitterly.

Gwen asked, "How is this any different than what you normally do? Don't you blackmail, cheat, do illegal activities to get what you want?"

I answered, "Only to those that deserve it Gwen. I make exceptions to those that try to take away the people's rights. For normal people, I leave them well enough alone because its their freedom, for which, I shall not impede upon. If they want something, they will gather together to get it. I just want to support them from the shadows, remove the assholes that dare threaten their God given rights."

"Is that why you never led a rebellion thus far David?"

"M-Maybe…maybe. I never want to lead people because…well, I guess I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll become the very monster I fight against just because I have power."

Gwen whispered, "You are not a bad man David. Not at all. You asking yourself those questions tells me everything I need to know about you. You are a good man that cares for the safety of all people and their rights to live. You making that quick act was just your way of protecting people when put on the spot. Everything else you thought about, was just an after thought."

She's right. It was an after thought. But-

She brought my head up to look at her, eyes warm and loving. "Sometimes, you have to get out of your shell and lead again. Leaders like us…there are plenty of hard choices to make and we have to live with each and every one of them."

"I never asked for this." I said, looking at the city again.

"And that's what makes you the best kind of leader." Gwen said, her hands on my cheek, forcing me to look at her again.

I leaned down, our foreheads now touching together. "Never change who you truly are. Don't lose yourself to the monsters and fight for what you believe in David." she finally pleaded, telling me to never, never, never give up.

"I won't."

* * *

In the end, after bitter debate, Cornelia went with my plan and I was responsible for processing them. I got the Colonial Troops to provide security and get people in an orderly line and I got the local Constabulary involved to look at their files. Before all that, I had to address the people there. It was my responsibility and I have to do this. I stood up on the little soap box and looked at the crowd of frightened people. People, so unsure, so terrified as to the fate that awaits them.

Cornelia gave me a little script to read off, something to ease my nerves because of the short timeline of my land. I pulled it out, in front of everyone, and scanned it. I shook my head and ripped it, throwing it at the dirt and squashed it with the heel of my boot. I began, "_Alright. I know that you people are scared. You're terrified because your daily way of life is changing all around you. You don't know what to expect or where to go._"

I lowered my head for a second. "_You have been abandoned, abhorred, and abused by those that ruled before you. Before us. I…shared your concerns once upon a time…_"

I bit my lip and admitted, "_I won't lie to you, you are all going to live in the Settlement. There, you will face further hardships. You will face discrimination because you are different. You are going right into the lion's den and be face first with the ugliest face that Britannia has to offer. However…_"

Come on. Get it together. Take a deep breath.

"_However, I believe in you. I believe you can overcome any challenges you face. What I learnt over the years is that the strength of the people comes from unity. Your desires, your cravings can only be achieved by grand gestures. The greatest of gestures you can use, is one of simple defiance. We expect violence, we expect war. Don't use that because we have numbed ourselves to the pain, our spirits are broken because of it. To break this vicious cycle, one must do more than just…act without any thought or doubt. A simple act of defiance, would surprise us and break up this monotonous cycle of life and death._"

I looked into the sky for a bit and turned my attention back at the crowd. "_Only thing I can ask is that you cooperate fully with the authorities. From there, you will be housed in a temporary camp before your final destination within the settlement. Afterwards…_"

I tipped my head and avoided their gaze. "_Afterwards, it is your choice. In the end, it's your choice. Just like how it's always been_."

I stepped off the soap box and left, going to find someplace private for the time being. Let's see if they go for it. I pray they go for it. Please go for it.

"Captain."

"Cornelia." I murmured, leaning against the wall.

She asked, "Are you alright Captain?"

I admitted, "Not really. I don't know if what I said got through to them."

She smiled. "Fortunately, you seem to be quite the orator. The Elevens are lining up and getting processed. Now they will become Honorary Britannians because of you."

I chuckled. "Maybe later, they can call themselves Japanese. Who knows? The world's changing faster than we can keep up."

"You insist to refer to them as Japanese, even though they are a defeated race. Why?" she asked, sitting beside me.

I chuckled. "Guess I'm just lazy like that." I joked. It didn't seem to do the trick though, if that frown was what I got from her. I told her, "I never liked the number system. I never liked imperialism nor the royal family. They can all go to hell for all I care. I love the people and decency is what anybody deserves, for those that deserve it at least."

"What's wrong?"

I admitted, "Just wondering if I'm making the right choice. I made a snap decision there, assuming this is what the people want. It's nerve-wracking."

Cornelia looked on at me, eyes of sorrow, "Is this about what happened to your men?"

I shook my head, then stopped. "Perhaps maybe a little. Nah. I just wonder if the power I have, is what I truly deserve. That the power I have, gives me the right to lead all these people…. It's a terrible thing. It's a terrifying thing and my only right is to fear it because it is fear itself."

"…You are not like most men under my command." She admitted.

I snorted, "I never really was under your command now, was I?"

Cornelia chuckled. "Perhaps not." She stood up and ordered, "But I need you to return to overseeing the process. Every soldier needs their officer. I believe that you can do the job perfectly."

I stood up and patted myself down. "Alright." I said, "I'll do it…and I got to find your tailor and upgrade my own uniform. This is _stupidly_ comfy."

Cornelia laughed, walking me out and helping direct the efforts.

* * *

Ashford Academy

September 15, 2017

I didn't stay for the bombardment, I wasn't interested in that. I stuck with the people who were transported out of there and temporarily held in a makeshift camp. Long enough to blackmail the local nobility and landowners to rent out apartments to those guys. It also helped when I blackmailed local business owners to hire them as well. I even threatened that if they got rid of them, without a legitimate reason or they purposefully engineered their dismissal, I will destroy them. So, they got a job and a place to call home. Unfortunately, some of them decided to simply take their chance and stayed at home… I can't save them all but I do what I can to get as many out of there as possible.

As for school, I was being praised as a hero. Apparently, some idiot decided to call the media team to record my 'failure'. Unfortunately for them, it backfired completely and they are portraying my actions as something noble, that I not only took out the terrorist threat but made the Japanese see the 'benefits' of Social-Darwinism and blah-blah-blah. Oh, and Cornelia never corrected them either so…yeah, the heat's on me. I had to literally hide in the closet just to avoid the fanboys and fangirls! This was a fucking mess and I blame you Cornelia! Jeez, why couldn't I return back to school and take notes for Gwen and I?

At least the Student Council was a little quieter when I came back. They gave me the usual welcome back spiel and I took a seat and got to work. Looking around, it looks like a sense of normalcy was back and bit the bones of my friends. Just how I like it.

"David?" said Suzaku, a little unsure. I wonder why?

I asked, "Yeah, what is it good buddy?"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in helping out the school."

I blinked. "Oh-kay? Suzaku, stop beating around the bush and just tell me." I demanded, trying to save us a little bit of time.

Lelouch stepped in, "While you were gone, the Student Council was planning to throw a school festival."

I couldn't help but smile. "That sounds nice man. Count me in. What do you guys need help with?" I said, bewildered why anybody would think I wouldn't want to throw a big-ass party. Sufficed to say, the entire Student Council was surprised, except Suzaku who was pleasantly cheerful. Okay…what's going on?

He said, "That is great to hear David! I was talking it over with another club and they asked if you could get Prince Schneizel to come to Ashford."

I started laughing. Oh my God, that is too good. Slowly though…this isn't looking like a joke anymore. No…he…wasn't serious, was he? That surprised look on his face said otherwise.

I growled, "No. No, no, no, no, no. I don't want to hear another word about bringing that fucker to school. I am not doing that. I will be damned if that cunt shaker come here and manipulate promising minds."

"But-"

"NO! Fuck you! Fuck him! And Fuck their feelings!"

Milly shouted, "What's wrong with you David?"

I replied quickly, "It's fucking Schneizel Milly, that's what!"

"What's wrong with Prince Schneizel?" asked Shirley, still looking like she's trying to break that stupor of her's.

I replied, "Yeah. Prince Schneizel is on my shit list and his name will remain there until he's been properly fucked."

Rivalz protested, "But Prince Schneizel was the one that brokered the Europian peace deal. He even halted a Chinese Invasion!"

I waved him off, "By pulling some diplomatic bullshitery that he and the rest of his kind like to employ. No, no, no. Schneizel's getting fucked but not in that order. The order is Brody, Zero, Prince Schneiz-you guys aren't listening to me, are you?"

And cue in the chaos. Honestly, these guys overreact way too much, even Lelouch is stunned into silence. Thankfully, the President has a spell. "GUUUUUUTS!"

Milly let out a loud breath and looked at me. "David."

"Yes, that's me."

She continued, "How can you hate someone even when you haven't met him?"

"It's very easy. I look at someone. I look at their eyes. I look at their history. I hate them."

Milly pointed out, "Isn't that a little biased?"

I shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Maybe you should reserve judgement until later. For now, tell me, who is Brody?"

I sighed, "That's…not any of your concern. He's mine. Just know that he's an asshole and will get fucked."

Milly nodded. "Okay, fine. But to put him before Zero and Prince Schneizel. He must have done something really awful to warrant such a reaction."

"Yes, he did."

Milly stared at me, looking for something in my eyes.

"What?"

"David. I'm sorry but I'm suspending you from the Student Council to spend time with the school psychologist."

"What?!"

She shook her head and clapped her hands. Two of the Academy's football players entered and took my arms. Milly said, "I'm sorry David but you have major anger issues so please report to the psychologist, your past abuses make you too unstable to remain on the council."

Wait…past abuses? When did she-

I turned to Suzaku, and tried to break out of those two muscular arms. "Suzaku you bastard! I'll fucking murder you, you fucking cunt! What, you think it's funny to tell other people their private history?"

"I'm sorry David but I'm worried about your health. You aren't normal and the fact your mind is so fragile because of what happened, what you suffered…you need time to move on and embrace society. You can't expect to help others if you can't help yourself?"

I lashed at him, hoping for that perfect headbutt. Damn. Too short. "I _was_ happy you asshole! I already made peace with my past and by God will I fucking murder you! I trusted you! I kept your fucking secret because I trusted you!" I shouted, lashing out some more, "Get off me!"

Suzaku looked at me once before a roundhouse kick to my-

* * *

By the time I came about, I had a killer headache and I was lying down on a physician's couch.

"Good morning Mister Manson."

I groaned, "Don't…say that. It's been a crappy back to school as is and I don't need anymore shit."

The doc winced, pouring me a glass of water. I took it and had a sip. "Thanks Doc." I said, lying down on the couch again. "Christ, Suzaku's kicks defy logic."

"From what I understood, you were being overly aggressive threatening to kill him." he stated as if that'll scold me.

I replied, "In my defence, he deserved it."

The doctor asked, "Why is that? Is it because he told the Student Council about your personal history?"

I told him, "It isn't entirely about him revealing my past. It's a matter of trust. I laid out my heart, told him why I'm so fucked up but he upped and told the Council. I trusted him and he broke that trust. That fucking bastard decided to send me here because he was worried about me? Bull-fucking-shit! He just wants to feel better about himself and ease his guilty conscience!"

"Now, now. Calm down. Think about what you're saying. You don't mean that." he scolded.

I snarled, "Oh yes I do. Every word of it. He took away my choice, my free will to chose whether or not to get help! I never interfered with his life so who does he think he is to interfere with mine? Just like-"

I stopped. I done the same thing too. This was just like what I did for those people. No. No. That's a different scenario. This was a slip second decision, making the best out of a sea of bad solutions. I still feel awful about it but I tried to recompense those people for their loss. Suzaku's was different! I told Suzaku honestly about myself, entrusted my past to him because I believed he understood privacy.

I was wrong and he deserves nothing more.

The doctor shout, "Mister Manson. Mister Manson! Are you alright?"

I growled, "Don't call me Mister Manson Doctor. Please. Call me David."

"David." he began, correcting himself, "David…was this a flashback."

"More like…a thinking process Doc. Just thought to something similar before realizing it was nothing alike." I admitted, sitting back on the chair and relaxing again.

The doc queried, "Is this anything to do with your 'actions' today? Tell me, how did they make you feel?"

"What do you think Doc?" I grumbled, answering, "I felt like crap Doc. Felt like I'm kicking all those people out of town and resettling them in a home away from home."

He wondered, "Did you not feel proud? Most soldiers would feel pride, that you done something that would have taken years. All in two days mind you."

I snarled, "How COULD I feel proud Doc? How the hell would you feel when you get kicked out of your own fucking home? How the hell would you feel setting up in a new fucking town and building from scratch? How the hell would you feel when everywhere you go, people think of you as some punk piece-of-shit? Huh? DO YA?!"

The doctor stared at me and looked at his notepad. "I'm afraid I can not David. Please understand, your case is the most unique. Not one patient I have known ever experience such violence, such abuse as you had. You are an anomaly. You lash out at those with power, yourself included, which I can assume stems from your father. You resent him for the pain he inflicted upon you and your mother. You still feel him haunt your mind. He is your ghost, the shadow that haunts you."

"Enough! Doctor!" I shouted, "Shut…up…"

"David. Please. Tell me. You tell me you set up a new home elsewhere. Did your troubles end there, or did they only begin?"

"Shut up!"

"It's true, isn't it. Your pain and suffering never truly ended there-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DOCTOR!" I huffed, glaring at the man before me. I cradled my head, and stared down.

I just heard his voice again. "I'm sorry David. Perhaps we can continue the session next week?"

I looked at him. "Not fucking likely Doc." I growled, and slammed the door behind me. Alright Suzaku, time to get fucked!

* * *

Gwen's Apartment

September 15, 2017

What…a fucking…day. I don't think I can handle anymore bullshit. I honestly can't no more, not after that session. If anything, he didn't help me at all, just pissed me off more than I needed.

So now I'm here, back home, relaxing on the couch.

"I heard what happened to you David. How are you holding up?" Gwen asked, appearing right beside me in her PT clothes which clearly accentuates…all…her…features~…It accentuates her ass and tits. There, I said it. It accentuates her ass and tits and I want to tap it so hard. Heh. Look at me, still wearing my Ashford uniform like some chump. I loosened the collar and shirt and answered, "Better now with you here."

She giggled and used my chest as a pillow, cooing blissfully. I laid back further, letting her rest her whole body on mine. I used my free hand and caressed her carefully. We've both been hurting badly these past few days and I can't stop thinking about her. About what I want to do to make her happy.

"Y'know…The Council wasn't wrong when they said you were angry. You do get that way sometimes." she stated, firmly but warmly.

"Yeah…I guess I do get angry…but for good reason too."

She replied, "And I understand that. But they don't understand you all that well. They think you're overreacting or you have uncontrollable fits of anger. Obviously, they will go down that line of thinking and try to help you by letting you see an anger management councillor." Gwen sat on her knees and pouted.

W-What is this?

Gwen pouted harder and harder. W-Why am I feeling this way? H-H-How are you doing this…this witchcraft? No! No stop it! Stop pouting! Help!

I tried to get away but she pinned me, leaning over for our eyes to meet. N-No. No stop it! Stahp! I got it! I can look straight down and avoid her-FUCK! Nope, bad idea, BAD IDEA! But her girls are so~ beautiful…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"Okay fine!" I shouted, calming down, "I'll…I'll go see the councillor again and talk with him."

Gwen cheered happily and leaned her head against me again. "You were right about one thing…what Suzaku did was an invasion of privacy." she admitted, soothingly digging herself deeper into my chest. I contented myself to wrapping my hands around her back, tempted to go further but stopped myself right there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Useful and the Good**

Ashford Academy Psychiatrist Office

September 16, 2017

"And I'm sorry Doc. I really am." I said, releasing a breath I've been holding in for quite a long time. I went over-the-top with the Doc and that isn't nice.

The Doc smiled. "Thank you for returning and for the apology. It must have been hard for you." he said.

I rubbed the back of my head, a bit embarrassed but nodded anyways. 'Yeah. Listen, I can't fault you for what you did Doc. You were just…doing your job the best way you saw fit. I just lost my nerves and…ah hell…I guess I just wanted to go back to school and have everything go back to the way it was before." I replied, nostalgic for the good ole' days.

He chuckled, commenting, "I too, wish to turn back the clock to my own childhood. Did you not have any good memories when you were a child?"

I sighed, thinking back a bit. "Not really Doc…listen, sorry to cut you loose and all but…I rather we do this next week…please…I'm not…ready…yet."

The Doc nodded, a hand rested on my shoulder. "I will not rush you. Please, take the time you need and please come talk with me. It is not good to bottle up emotions like that." he replied, a warm smile on his face.

"Y-You mean that Doc?"

He nodded. "I do. Please stay safe."

I returned the smile. "Thanks Doc. I appreciate it." I said, moving to the door. "T-This doesn't leave between us, does it?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. Doctor-Patient confidentiality is in effect."

Can't tell but I think a bigger smile was on my face and I left his office quite happily. I think this Doc actually understands me. Boy am I going to have fun with him. Will I apologize to Suzaku though? Fuck that idea. He still betrayed my trust and got me kicked from the Student Council. For all intents and purposes, he deserves nothing from me. What of the Student Council? They must have voted to kick me out. No. They were doing what they thought was best with the information provided. What about Lelouch? I'll think about it…

I ignored those thoughts, it isn't important now. What is important is that I'm back to square one, once again. What am I to do now? Reports on the field indicate continued resistance. Though, that seemed to have ended in the North. Constabulary there have been keeping an eye on them and so far, there have been no problems. The occasional hoodlum would go there once in a while to start a fight but otherwise, it's been peaceful. The Japanese are doing their jobs diligently and they're paying their rent on time. I might have to investigate further into this, take a look at their happiness before I can conclude that report.

Unfortunately, this isn't the major thing in my mind. No, the Black Knights take priority. These fellas keep at it like that, we might as well be inviting the Chinese to initiate an Operation Downfall. Or maybe, Zero wants to do that. I really need to get to Kallen to get her boys to chill and that means trying to find her.

* * *

Stadtfeld Manor

I knocked on the door, once again waiting for…mother…to answer. Honestly, this has got to be the weirdest words that will ever come into my mine. Literally…I practically adopted a new mom, and it turns out, she also adopted me as well. Does that mean Kallen would be my sister?

…I definitely don't have enough alcohol for this.

"David-kun!"

"Hey mum…may I come in?"

She nodded, leading me to a tea table, setting up two cups. I accepted it and sampled the green tea. I never was a fan of having it alone, though the treats did make up for it. Traditional.

"How have you been these days? When Kallen carried you to the Black Knights, I was worried I would never seen you again. I'm glad you're free again." she said, softly.

I smirked. "Well. I'm notoriously hard to stay imprisoned." I boasted, taking in another sip.

Mother asked, "I hope you didn't fall too far behind in school."

I winced, admitting, "A little bit, yeah. My girlfriend, Gwen, she's been helping me out a lot."

She looked surprised, then softened. "That's wonderful news," she said cheerfully, "I'm glad you found someone to share your life with."

I leaned back on the chair. "Yeah. I guess I'm just really lucky to find someone like her." I said blissfully. "Speaking of which, Kallen's not been around school lately."

Mother hummed, staring in her cup. "I know. She has been spending so much time with the Black Knights and not enough at school. I worry for her future."

I chuckled. "That tends to be the case when you're in a guerrilla army…or any army in general."

"I would like to ask you a favour David-kun." she said, "I know Kallen is in the Shinjuku ghetto right now. Please tell her to come home and go back to school."

I nodded. "I'll see what I can do to convince her. Lately I've been preoccupied with the Black Knights. Let's just say that they've been causing me a whole lotta headaches." I said, finishing the cup. "Last thing I want is Kallen and Tamaki to get caught in the crossfire."

"Y-You won't…tell your commander where the Black Knights are…will you?"

I shook my head. "No. As much as I want to end this thing already, I won't." I stated, finishing up and heading out the door.

She looked glad, happy I wasn't going through with it. Parts of me wants to though. Just get rid of the Black Knights altogether and move on to my next big project. No. I won't do it. Not when I still have a chance to turn things around and get them to stand down willingly. I hope they do but with Zero and Brody there, that will make things difficult. I just hope my efforts aren't going to be in vain.

* * *

Shinjuku Ghetto

I rode my motorcycle into the deepest part of the ghetto and the most shadiest, the most sniper-friendly area. I parked the motorcycle in the middle of the street and walked forward, open palm to the side.

"Kallen!" I shouted, spotting several Black Knight foot soldiers rush out of hiding and taking up positions around me. Seconds later, Kallen shot out of darkness in front of me, a Chinese assault rifle on me. I rose my hands all the way. "Let's talk."

"What's there to talk about," she said steadily, "The fact that the military isn't here with you is the only reason why I don't shoot you now."

I nodded. Figured as such. Part of the reason why I told no one of this excursion. "Listen. Kallen. I'm here on a favour from mother." I said, wary of the fingers on the triggers. "She wants you to come home and go back to school."

She blinked, surprised, even whispering, "Mother…" Kallen didn't lower the assault rifle but she did down for a bit. Just as quickly, my redheaded friend head shot up, stating, "This isn't the only reason you came here though, was it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't the only reason. The main reason I'm here is to convince you guys to stand down for the time being."

Kallen's eyes narrowed, stating, "Why should we. If anything, your presence here tells us that we should keep attacking."

"But you won't." I replied.

She nodded, lowering the rifle. "I won't." she said, letting out a sigh. Kallen waved her hand and her men hesitated, unwilling to move. She glared at them and they started running back into the shadows. Looking around, it looks like they obeyed her. I turned back to Kallen who immediately got me in her embrace. I patted her back several times.

We separated and she sighed, "I honestly wished you didn't work for Britannia at times David. You've always been a friend of my people, you would have been a good addition for our cause."

I replied, "I try to be one Kallen, but that isn't always successful."

"Like up North?"

I nodded, head turning away from her. "Yeah. Just like up North." I said bitterly.

She pulled my head towards hers, stating, "Hey. Listen. I may not know the whole detail of what happened but you rescued hundreds of thousands of my people and resettled them and gave them jobs." she started chuckling. "When Zero tried to recruit in the settlement, he was rebuked."

I smiled, a little bit proud that the community resisted. "I…I'm honestly really happy to hear that." I said, beaming at Kallen.

My redheaded friend replied, "Oh yeah. The self-appointed mayor said he owes you for everything. You gave everyone a home when Britannia kicked them out. You gave them all a job with fair-working conditions. You are their hero."

I shook my head. "That isn't exactly true. That was compensation after I kicked them out and ruined their livelihoods in statutory neglect. I never asked them for their opinions or what they wanted, instead I made the decision for them. A decision that was the best out of a sea of bad ones. In the end, I've slowly becoming the thing I hate. I took advantage of bad events to suit my needs, my desires for a better tomorrow." I answered her, truthfully telling her what I done.

Kallen retorted, "I don't see it that way David. You said it yourself, out of all the bad choices, you picked one that would save my people. At least, save all the innocents as you could and gave them something they seem to want. You are a good man David, how come you don't see that?"

I sat down in the rubble, Kallen sitting beside me. "Is it because you're scared?" she asked, "Just like what you said back on Shikinejima island."

I nodded. "I have been clothed in immense power Kallen. It just takes one compromise of your principles to lose it all. I…I don't want to become the monster I fight against." I said, letting it all out.

My redheaded friend patted my back and stated, "You won't. You have me, Gwen, and the Student Council to make sure you stay true…even then, I know you. You're self-reflecting and you do have a clear heart, a pure soul. I know, without a doubt, that when the going gets tough, you would pick out an option that will always help the innocents, whether they be Britannian or Japanese."

I grumbled, "Or any other cultures."

"Or any other cultures." she replied, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

I sighed, looking at the ruined streets and some children playing in the rubble. "Kallen," I said, looking at the two, "what I plan to do next will weaken the Black Knights. I don't have all the details yet but…if it works out the way I think it would, then there won't be a reason to take up arms anymore."

Kallen's eyes widened and asked, a little heated, "What do you plan to do? If you're going to kill-"

"Oh it's nothing of the sort." I growled at her, looking back at the kid. I said, calmly, "I mean…if it works, then I'll be one step away of my goal."

"If it doesn't work?"

I turned back to the kids, who are gone now.

"Then I'm back to step one again…"

* * *

My Apartment

"Hey handsome, whatcha making." she said, coming in from behind and embracing me, snuggling into my back.

I replied, "Right now, we'll be having cornbread with shrimp jambalaya and smoked ribs."

Gwen cooed, "Ooh, a Southern dish. Never had that in a long while."

"Yeah," I said lamely, finally turning around and returning her embrace. "Maybe later, we'll be having love for desert."

Her face lit up, flustered, as she babbled, "A-Are you s-sure? I-I mean-"

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'm just joking. We won't go all the way." I said, cradling her head. She stayed silent, content to breathing down my neck.

The kitchen timer went off, breaking us out or our thoughts. Christ. Next time, get a room! I shook my head and prepared the bowls and plates while Gwen handled the table, setting it up. I brought it over to the table and we dug in. Christ, this turned out better than I thought it would!

Gwen said, while chewing, "This is really good David!"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, "This turned out better than I thought it would."

I looked at my beautiful girl buddy just devour her piece. I mean, she eats beautifully, savouring each bite with military precision. It's a bit of a turn on.

Gwen said, "As always, you did a good job with dinner."

"Thanks," I replied, sampling the cornbread, "I felt that after the craziness these past few days, we deserve to spoil ourselves with a little something."

"Yeah," she said nostalgically, longingly looking at the window. "You're right though. I wish things were back to the way it was before Zero."

I nodded, happily agreeing with her. "Things have been so crazy because of him, and to think I wanted to take the blame and play up the bad guy role." I said, my girlfriend laughing at that.

"I remember that!" She laughed, "And you put so much into it too!"

We both shared a laugh before letting out a long sigh, continuing the meal.

"Yeah…now things have become so complicated." Gwen said, melancholic.

I nodded. "Yeah…I said this was a year for change but I never imagined change to be like this."

"I know…I mean, the terrorists have become bold because of Zero and even our friends are becoming enemies."

I coughed, drinking the water. "Wait…what?"

Gwen rose an eyebrow. "You didn't know? I thought you knew Kallen was a Black Knight." she queried in disbelief.

I answered, "I didn't realize you knew…Suzaku?"

She nodded confirming, but pushed on, "Yeah…why? Were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't."

Gwen looked hurt. "Why? Don't you trust me?" she said, surprised, "Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Listen, Gwen…" I began, staring at my meal. "I have no right to divulge in Kallen's reason why she became a terrorist. To be honest, I even sympathize with her and that's what makes it difficult. Her reasons to fight are something I would fight for if the roles were reversed.

She grumbled, "I really wish you didn't bind yourself like this. Some of this stuff could have been really helpful to know. We could have hurt the Black Knights beyond repair! I mean-"

I interrupted, "I know. Believe me, I know. Normally, I would…but her history shows…she only targets us, gets civilians out of the way, and…she's a friend. She's our friend damn it…I…I have no idea what to do."

"It's awful David…friends become enemies," she stated, sitting beside me, "I…wanted to report this but Suzaku stopped me. He asked me to help try and convince Kallen to give up her terrorist path."

"Did you offer your help?"

Gwen nodded, admitting, "I did. I actually like Kallen and I don't want to see her killed."

"Then…would you let me give you some advice?" I asked, cupping her hands in mine.

"Yes, please." she whispered, leaning on me.

I said, "You can't…force…people to give up, to change their minds. You can't just show her just the benefits of Britannia because she also sees all the shit we do to her 'people'. She would cast off your attempts as propaganda and ignore them. The least you can do is acknowledge your shit and try…try to do the good thing."

She stayed silent, dragging me to the couch, and rested her head on my shoulder. I continued on, "I'm not asking you to change your whole personality Gwen. I don't want that. All you have to do is be yourself and try to understand her and let Kallen try to understand you. If you truly want to change her mind, to get her to stand down, you have to achieve that understanding and show improvement in both lives…it can't be a one way streak. Both sides must agree."

Gwen murmured, "I miss the good old days…"

I patted her back and kept her close to me. "I know." I muttered, letting mister sandman take the both of us.

* * *

Ashford Academy

September 17, 2017

Gwen and I walked through those front gates this morning with our fingers interlocked. Last night had ultimately ended in disaster due to that 'bombshell'. I mean, it really killed the mood and we only ended up snuggling. I had plans damn it! Now I'm helping Gwen, and indirectly Suzaku, convince Kallen to give up her ways. I doubt it would do much but it doesn't hurt to help. So here I am, on the roof of the school and surfing the web. As if I could do anything else.

"Ow! You bitch!"

"Oof! Oh, you're on!"

I looked towards the door and Gwen and Kallen were at each other, clinching. Just as sudden, they pushed off each other.

"You're dead!" snarled Gwen, tugging on her tie and loosening it.

Kallen took off her cream jacket, growling, "Come over here and I'll make sure you die!"

…oh…my…God…

CATFIGHT!

I leaned back and watched in silence, as my girlfriend and Kallen stripped down to their…gym clothes…why the hell do they have their gym clothes under there? Whatever, it's still hot as fuck. Win or lose, I still win!

Gwen rushed in, dealing a heavy blow into Kallen's face. "This is for my friends!" she snarled at the redhead.

Kallen reciprocated, launching a thrust into my girlfriend's gut. "And this is for all the Japanese you murdered!" she replied.

Gwen wrapped around Kallen's neck and sent her knee into my redheaded friend's stomach. "And this is for all the Britannians you massacred!" She snapped.

Kallen blocked the knee and threw Gwen over her shoulder, my girlfriend smashing her back on the roof. Kallen mounted her and pinned Gwen's arm with one hand, a second hand wound up. She growled, "Who started it?! It was you and your people! All my problems began because of you!"

My friend's blow was blocked, Gwen broke free of her pin and she sent a hook into her cheek before throwing her off. My girlfriend rushed in and tackled her, straddling the redhead now and lashed out, "And you think this is the best answer? Murdering countless innocents? Murdering soldiers? My friends?"

Kallen broke free and they were busy doing their footwork, trying to one up the other. I have to wince at what Gwen said. I mean, the regular Colonial Troops and the Britannia Military was trained to follow orders without question. Yeah, I can already think of the many, _many_, atrocities that can go along with it. _cough cough Auschwitz and Birkenau_ _cough cough_. Maybe I should intervene now?

One good look at them and yeah, I should intervene. They're at a stalemate. Legs are strewn in pretzels and they were busy punching each other across the chest. I coughed into my hand, their attention on me now. Both of them were blushing. I don't know whether it's because I saw it all or that they are in a compromising position but that's besides the point.

"Now," I began, "as much as I would like to see you tear each other's top's off and go amazon, I'm going to have to break you up. I mean, I'm…actually very confused how it even got to this point…It's still pretty fucking hot though."

Kallen sputtered, "F-F-Fucking Pervert!"

I rolled my eyes and broke their leg pretzel and sat in between them. "Well, I'm waiting." I said, looking at the two.

A few seconds of silence later, Gwen spoke up first, "It's my fault. I took your advice and just acted like myself…and I might have gone a little bit too far!"

"You think?" Kallen snarked, shaking her head, "You sat beside me and told me to stay away from _your man_."

I 'awed' at that. Now that is just nice. "And everything went downhill from there?" I guessed, summing up what I thought happened.

Both girls were bashful and shifted in their spot. Wow…now that escalated quickly. Roflol. I said, "Damn. If I knew we were going down that route, I would have gotten you two a private ring and a camera to tape it. Hell, we could even sell it."

Kallen flicked her pocket purse, a knife blade coming out of it and rest it at my neck. "Don't! Even! Think about it!" she growled, pissed off. Gwen came around the other side, a gun resting on my chest, stating, "I will shoot you myself. This is a private affair."

I grumbled, "Spoilsports…Fine. I won't. Still…seeing as you stopped trying to beat up the other, we can talk properly now. First off, Gwen…Tell Kallen how you feel about her."

The two backed off and Gwen stared at the ground. She said, a little regretful, "Kallen. I care about you. I care about your life. I like you and I would like to think of us as friends. I don't want to see you hurt because of your decisions so help me, why go down this path?"

I looked at Kallen, encouraging her to say her bit. Though, I guess she doesn't need it seeing as she was contemplating. My redheaded friend sighed, leaning against the stone bars. "My brother." she murmured at first, looking into the sky. "I'm doing this to achieve my brother's dream."

Gwen pressed, "What was his dream?"

Kallen explained it just as she did to Suzaku, minus the pain, the anger, and the sorrow. In the end, it all goes down to her family. It's always about family. "I fight because I want to live in my country free of Britannia. Once we're free, we can rebuild. We can get our pride back as Japanese and determine our own destiny. I want that more than anyone." she stated proudly, looking at my girlfriend.

Gwen shifted to sit in front of Kallen and held her hand. She gave it a few light squeezes, stating, "I guess…I can understand where you're coming from Kallen. I know how hard it is to lose family. I also know what it means to try to honour your past…to honour those that fell before you. You want to accomplish your brother's dream. I just…I just can't seem to get behind terrorism. I can accept your reasons to fight but not the choice you made."

Kallen asked, "Why do you fight Gwen?"

My girlfriend sighed, admitting, "I fight for myself. I fight to choose _my_ _own_ destiny, to accept the consequences of _my_ _own_ actions. Do you know what it feels like to be a pawn Kallen? Each and every day, you have to fight for reasons you don't believe in. Each and every day, you have to do things people want you to do. Each and every day, you have to act in ways people want you to act. In the end…you become a slave of insincerity. It's all a lie, an act, and I hate each and every minute of that life. I don't want anyone else to live that way."

"Gwen," Kallen said, surprised, "I never realized…"

She shook her head. "No…I never told anyone…except David." Gwen uttered, "I…I _know_ Britannia isn't perfect. I _know_ that the army can be utterly ruthless against everyone. I have also been busy trying to teach the men under my own command more restraint. It helps that David's helping to enforce that too. But I know it isn't enough. We're trying to improve procedures but it takes time, especially with an army this extensive."

I added, "Things are changing but it's taking time but hey, soon enough the army will change their allegiance to the people instead of the Emperor." …Do I really believe that?

My girlfriend rolled her eyes, a good-natured smile on her face. My redheaded friend relaxed, smiling at the both of us. "You guys are really going long term about this." she remarked, looking relieved. I wonder why?

"Something wrong Kallen?"

She shook her head. "No, no. It's just that…I'm just glad to know that I made friends with people trying to make things right." Kallen said, embracing Gwen. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

Gwen squeezed tightly, saying, "I'm sorry for hitting you as well…friends?"

"Friends."

I took a picture of this moment for obvious reasons. Two beautiful, beautiful girls in gym cloths were hugging it out.

:D…There really is a God.

So why don't I feel happy…I just wish his hand extends to me…

I clapped my hands, soberly saying, "Anyways girls, listen. Sorry to break up the mood girls but I gotta make a confession"

Kallen and Gwen tilted their heads, confused. I explained, "I have a plan Kallen. In the end of it all, someone is going down. Someone's gotta pay for all these death. Brody, me, Zero. We're all gonna take the fall. We've committed too much pain, too much suffering. Everything we touched, turns to shit. My dad was right…I break everything I touch."

Gwen shouted, "David!"

"Let me finish Gwen." I pleaded, begging her to let me finish. I sighed and said, "Kallen. You will never, ever hear me say this but I'm asking that you reconsider your employment with Zero."

Kallen's eyes narrowed. "Do you honestly think I will betray the Black Knights, you have another thing coming David." she growled, ready to pounce while Gwen was ready to pin her.

I reiterated, "No, Kallen. I am not asking you to betray the Black Knights nor am I asking you to join me. I want you to reconsider your association with Zero."

Gwen interjected, "Is this part of your plan?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "It is. I think it's time for the Black Knights to shed itself of Zero and step up…" I looked longingly at the sky, "…As do I, with the Britannian military."

"What?!" shouted both of them.

I held a breath and released it. Two times, I did that. I admitted, "When I first joined, I thought I could make a difference. That I can push for change by applying pressure at the right points. I honestly believed I was successful, that things would change but…"

I couldn't help it. I slammed a fist into the ground, snarling, "Nothing. Fucking. Changed. I look around me and see the same shit over and over again. I fucking deluded myself, believed I did something to make a difference!"

Kallen protested, "B-But you did try to do something, anything to make the life of my people better!"

"Yeah!" Gwen said, arguing, "You're being too hard on yourself David."

I bitterly laughed. "Yeah? Well, name something I did that stayed in place. The creation of the Special Activities Division? THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE OF THEM! Pushing for social reforms? BURNT TO FUCKING SHREDS BECAUSE OF ZERO! Reintegrate society into the city so that there are no ghettos? TRAIN BOMBED BECAUSE OF BRODY! Who did all that? ME! Who couldn't keep his head outta the way? ME! Who fooled himself to think he was doing good? ME! ME, ME, ME! I BREAK EVERYTHING I TOUCH!"

Fuck! Why? This isn't fair! Why is it that everything I do fucking fails?! Why the fuck is my dad right? Why can't I be anything more than the bastard that murdered his family? Why does every good deed I try to do, blow up in my face? Why am I crying? I shouldn't be but I am! Fucking why? Why?! I curled myself into a ball, covering my head. Two pairs of hands were on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

…why?

* * *

Black Knight Headquarters, Undisclosed Location

I rested the ice pack on my head, leaning on the metal chair. I couldn't even concentrate to whatever Zero's saying.

_I break everything I touch!_

I can't stop thinking about it. David's…right from a certain point of view. Everything he tries to do falls apart right when things might be turning for the better…and he's blaming himself. Everything that's outside his control, he's taking it personally. Really personally…I just wish I can be there to help him but I don't know what I _can_ do! He won't accept being part of the Black Knights because of his animosity towards Zero. He definitely won't work with someone like Brody and _we_ only barely tolerate him. We had expected the worse from David, expecting betrayal. Instead, he showed us only sincerity.

Why can't Zero see it then?

He may be Britannian but he should get his own happy ending too. It wasn't right. He tries to help us and we kick and spit on him. What kind of friend am I then? He does all these things for my people, repaired the relationship with my mother, and kept my secret from his girlfriend. His girlfriend! I should do something…

"Kallen!" boomed Zero, breaking me out of my soliloquy. I stuttered/shouted, "Y-Yes Zero! What is it?!"

Zero said, "I would like to speak to you alone."

I nodded and followed him into the RV. "Take a seat Kallen. I would like to talk to you about yesterday's meeting with a certain Captain Manson." he said, calmly.

"I-It wasn't what it looked like!" I stuttered, praying he didn't look at it like that.

"Oh?" he wondered, "If not that, then what is it?"

"He-" I said, "David, I mean…He was acting on behalf of my mother. He wanted me to go back home and return to school."

Zero paused, surprised if I say. "Oh…how…unexpected." he said, tapping his fingers on his biceps. "Did he say anything else? Ask you to do anything?"

I shook my head. "Only that he has some plans to weaken the Black Knights and that he wants me to join him." Stupid Kallen! Stupid! Why did I just say that?!

He started laughing. Zero said, "Did he honestly believe he can bribe my most loyal soldier into turning against me?"

He stood up again and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad I chose you Kallen. Your loyalty, your strength. That is all I can ask from you."

I couldn't help but beam. "However, this has become troublesome…" he commented, rearing around to look outside. "Whatever David is planning must be stopped. He is, by far, the greatest enemy we have ever known and a master manipulator. Already, many of our people flock to the Settlement in order to become Honorary Britannians. Why? Because of his speech that the Viceroy and her ilk are playing on repeat. It doesn't help their faith in Kururugi have also moved others to their cause and the Glaston Knights have been wiping out many of our men."

He turned towards me and said, "David Manson will most likely attempt to recruit you by taking your mother hostage. For the safety of your mother, I advise you take him up on the offer but send the details to us."

"But-!" I protested, trying to explain but Zero quickly moved on.

"You are the only one I trust do this. You must realize I do care for your safety but there are no choices here that will be beneficial. I must also tell you that I plan to call off any further assaults to reassess the situation."

Before I could say anything, he continued, "I understand that David would disgust you. He is a despicable man, preaching to the masses of hope for change while taking away choice. It was all too obvious with the way he forcibly march people out of their homes at gunpoint to a settlement that resents them. He took away their freedom, their happiness, and their identity. If you ask him, he would probably tell you it was a mercy. That his actions were justified to save as many people as possible. The dead say otherwise."

He rested two hands on my shoulder, ordering, "Go back to him. Join him. Then, when the time is right…turn against him. You must do this, for the safety of the others, you must!"

I couldn't say anything else…I just left.


End file.
